Clashing Hearts
by iamselena
Summary: Her return unearthed a few hidden feelings in his heart. What would happen if Fate suddenly threw in a few obstacles on the way? Chapter Thirteen up!
1. Prologue

**AN: **I'm back! I already finished _**Inside Your Haven**_ (again, thanks for those who supported it and reviewed. Arigatou!), and am now back with _**Clashing Hearts**_. A Miyu and Kanata fic, this is a story about two hearts thought they're not meant for each other. But fate suddenly intervened…

The plot isn't clear yet, but hopefully, you'll like it as much as you like _**Inside Your Haven**_. This chapter is the prologue or something resembling it. I decided to separate the first chapter and the prologue so I can hear your reviews and see how you like it.

Let's get started. I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or UFO Baby. I just borrow them and make them my willing slaves. Trust me, they do it.

**Clashing Hearts**

**Prologue: Gone Unnoticed**

Miyu always knew that falling in love with Kanata Saionji, who is the student council president, the soccer captain, the class president, and the most sought-out boy in the school, is a terrible fate. Why? Because they are totally different from each other. But even if those are the circumstances, Miyu still carries a ray of hope that Kanata felt the same way about her.

The knowledge that Kanata my never feel the same way about her just tears her into two. Ever since Akira came to visit Japan, Miyu had a glimpse of the girl Kanata had always imagined he would marry. A beautiful, intelligent, great cook who can equal him in every way. Kanata Saionji wouldn't want a girl who couldn't even boil water, much less cook something in boiling water.

When _she_ came, Miyu felt lower than dirt. Akira Kijou just absolutely _glowed_. She's smart, after Miyu saw her help Kanata with his algebra homework during her stay, and she could make a cake without overdoing the sugar and salt. The perfect pair, Miyu reflected quite sadly.

Seeing him laugh with Akira constantly makes her stomach clenched. Kanata laughs harder than anyone else does when Akira tells a joke. And her jokes _are_ funny…

Maybe this is a sign of insecurity. Or jealousy.

It would've been better if she hadn't fall in love with him. Miyu wouldn't have to deal with this confusing pain and crushed dreams. Dreams where Miyu is the center of Kanata's universe. The star in his night; the sun during his day. Dreams that steadily torment her, knowing that they were what they were. Just dreams. Dreams that could never happen.

Miyu got tired of making his fan club go away. She's fed up, her efforts are useless because no one ever listens to Miyu. Simple Miyu. Just Miyu. Sometimes, she is jealous by all these other girls. They have the guts to express their affection to the guy she likes, but Miyu never had the guts to do so. Another point goes to Miyu's Admirable Traits: cowardliness.

It would have been better if she never fell in love with him, so that she would never beat herself up like this.

It would have been better if they never got close to each other.

It would have been better if they never… met.

But whenever he stopped by and speak to her, she would just think: _Maybe there's hope for us. Maybe…_

Then he would turn around again, just in time to see Akira.

Akira.

Akira.

Always Akira.

Perfect Akira who never makes mistakes and bumped into things.

Anger would surge throughout Miyu whenever he compares her with Akira. _Akira is better_ or _Akira never does it like that_. One time, when Miyu's head finally popped at being compared with the girl, she had snapped, "Well, I'm not Akira, aren't I, Kanata? Check your eyes before you continue comparing us. We're different. Nobody's the same." Miyu thought the message she wanted Kanata to received finally got through, but then he uttered:

"Oh, yeah. Akira is better. Much better," he added.

_**-o-**_

Sometimes, she wished she could see Kanata as a person not that important to her. He was just someone she lives with, while her parents are in America. He was somebody who occasionally helps her with her homework and tutors her in math. But when he turns his deep, chocolate-brown eyes at her emerald-green ones, she knew she was wrong. Dead wrong. Horribly wrong. A hundred percent wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.

She was crazy if she ever thought Kanata was just a friend. Loony, to be exact.

She was trapped. The absolute problem when you're in love with a person. Once you're there, you could never, ever forget that person easily. Special, that's the word. A person who's special, to whom you gave you're unconditional love but never received it in turn. The person you could easily give a year of your life, just to make him live and enjoy life once more. The person who never knew you're special. The person who could never appreciate you the way you ought to be appreciated. The person who could never love you…

_**-o-**_

Miyu had one exceptional passion: art. She could draw anything her artistic vision could see; she could paint any view, blending in colors no one ever dared to combine; making sculptures, vases, pots with her own two hands; and creating various crafts with little oddballs and doodads she could find anywhere.

But did he noticed her talent? No.

Not even when she won in the Regional Arts and Crafts Contest. He just congratulated her and ignored her completely after, focusing his attention on his manga.

That's a sign he could never learn to appreciate anything she's doing.

_Let go of him, Miyu._ A voice, more than once, urged. _He's not worth it. Look, he always puts you down, never caring if you got lost or something. He doesn't care. Forget him…_

But she can't.

_**-o-**_

It was their graduation day. High school, the next road to travel on.

Without surprise, Kanata Saionji graduated with top honors, prestigious awards and went back to his seat, carrying medals, certificates and trophies. Miyu graduated with an award also, even though it is not that big of a deal. The award, "Most Artistically Talented" was given to her—a small trophy, but nonetheless, an award. Something that she could be proud of. But it was the mark that screamed: He is too good for you.

Eventually, the whole ceremony thing finally finished. Different awards were given, and the principal gave their diplomas. The students stood up and began to say their good-byes.

"Waah! I'm going to miss you…"

"See you this weekend! I'll be visiting…"

"See you next school year!"

Tears, combined with lamenting words, were heard throughout the auditorium. Glancing at the entrance doors, Miyu caught sight of her parents, smiling at her. It was time. Miyu looked at Kanata, who was busy chatting with his friends. Brushing past him, Miyu hoped he'll notice her but, to her defeat, he didn't.

_Look at me._

_Look over here._

But when Miyu reached her parents, no one with brown hair and eyes ran after her. And when they began to walk through the pathway leading to the school gates, Miyu still wished… hoped to hear footsteps running.

Sadly, he never came after her. Never had the chance to say goodbye.

**AN:** Here's the prologue. So, whaddya guys think? Is it okay? Got the idea from my cousin's love life and then I formed the first part of this story. I always wondered what if Kanata never appreciated Miyu and went to America because of some reason or another? Will there be regret? Sadness? You just have to read so you can find out. Please leave a review of this creation of mine. Peace out:)

**Next on **_**Clashing Hearts**_Years passed and our two leading pair will finally meet again. How does Kanata react to the girl who left him with no warning at all? Please check this out.


	2. Unexpected Past

**Clashing Hearts**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Past**

Three years…

The number of years passed since a certain blonde stayed with him in the temple. The blonde who was his friend… companion…his partner in adventure…his…

Nineteen-year-old Kanata Saionji stared at the gorgeous sunset just outside his window. Golden yellow, orange, pink, red, blue and purple painted the skies. A beautiful array of colors. Colors that brighten up the dull sky…

Just like Miyu…

Kanata shook his head, trying to erase the image that conjured up inside his mind, but knew he failed. Three years have passed, but Kanata couldn't ever forget the girl who made an impact in his life. The girl who made him realized a certain number of things. The girl who cheered him up when he's sad by just being there.

Three years…

Three years of hell. Wait… hell? Just because Miyu wasn't there anymore doesn't mean everything was gloomy… sad…

He was a successful student. He graduated high school as their batch's valedictorian, taking home numerous awards he could be proud of. He got offered a scholarship in one of Japan's leading universities, and he's now studying in how to be a politician. Sure, he changed. He's now taller, fitter and undeniably more handsome than ever. He's still being chased by a mob of girls from what was left from the Kanata Fan Club, which is a lot, by the way. Mentally, he's more matured than before, acting more responsibly for himself since his father is again in a pilgrimage in India. Emotionally, well, he's— just different than before, caused by a loss or something resembling it.

"Kanata!" A pebble landed smack right on the window, hauling Kanata off his gloomy thoughts. Santa grabbed his best friend's attention from below the window. "Oi!"

"Oi!" Kanata yelled back, biting back a grin. "What are you doing here? I thought you'll be exploring the advantages your new digital camera could do." He smirked. Santa is now taking a course in photography, attending one of Heiomachi's local universities. It was expected for Santa to take on this course, being a media freak back in high school.

"Yeah, I was, until I remembered something. Can you do me a favor, Kanata?" Santa called from below. Dressed in his polo and jeans and tiredness etched his face, Santa looks as if he had just come home from school. He generally works late at school, where most of the modern instruments and media Santa uses to print his pictures are located.

"Sure. But why don't you come up first and I'll pour you some tea?" Kanata called back. He opened the window wider, and looked at the grinning Santa below. Even though they have separate schools, Santa and Kanata attempt to maintain contact with each other, usually having Santa over during the weekends when the workload isn't too heavy.

"Can't," Santa refused, rather apologetically. "I have to go home to do a number of homework so I can't stay long."

"Okay, so what's the favor?" Kanata asked through the window.

"I was supposed to attend at an art showing at one of the museums tomorrow morning, but I forgot I agreed I'll spend the day with Akane," Santa told him sheepishly. He rolled his eyes in exasperation, but Kanata had a feeling that his best friend is happy to see his girlfriend. "Akane will kill me if I tried to get out of this one. I haven't been paying attention to her lately, given the gruesome work the professors are hurling at us," he finished dramatically. "So could you—"

"—take your place in the art show so Akane wouldn't shred you into pieces?" Kanata supplied, smiling and shaking his head at the same time. He knew Santa had a weakness concerning Akane, but he'll be lost without her. But then again, Akane is a lot more appealing to Santa than an art show anyway.

"Yes! Will you? Please?" Santa asked eagerly, hope burning in the depth of his eyes. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Hai, hai. Though I'm not a fan of art…" he is—_was_—, before he was subjected to a painful emotional loss.

"Arigatou, Kanata!" Santa pumped his hand into the air. "Thanks. I owe you, big time." A pause. "Hey, are you okay?" His ever-looking comical eyes stared at Kanata, observing his friend's face. Emotions just passed Kanata's handsome features, memories running wildly like a herd of horses stampeding through his head.

Kanata wasn't exactly surprised, knowing Santa could read him like an open book. But he wasn't ready to pour out his feelings and get advice… not yet. "Of course, I am. What makes you say I'm not?" he asked tactfully and slowly.

Santa shrugged and the light in his eyes dimmed a little. "Nothing. I'll leave you alone. See you next time, pal! Thanks again." Santa waved his hand for the last time and turned to leave. The sole reason why Santa asked Kanata that question is because he noticed Kanata had not been the same as before. He was his best friend since they were kids, for goodness sake, and he understands Kanata in a way no one could, except for Akira. Yes, Kanata is still good in his studies, but he never laughed the same way as before. Carefree and loud. He—Kanata's best friend—knew the explanation to why Kanata was acting this way. But he never brought the subject up, knowing fully well that he would avoid answering his questions. What's the use if the guy is still in denial?

Three years…

Three years since she left…

How Santa wished she would return, to see his best friend smile again. To see him _love_ again…

_**-o-**_

The sound of the airplane landing filled her ears, the noise announcing her arrival at one of the most special places to her. Miyu exited the airplane and went to collect her luggage, breathing in the fine Japan air.

Three years…

A painful emotion went to her heart, touching Miyu to the very core. It was three years since she left Japan to embark in an airplane with her parents to America. Three years since she last saw him. The boy who shattered her heart into a million, tiny pieces.

But she is back, due to the fault of one of the art museums based at—guess where—Heiomachi, who was impressed by her talent she evoked in her paintings and drawings. Miyu is currently studying in America's honored art university, where her gift concerning art evolved into something better.

Even at a distance, you could tell that Miyu is an aspiring artist from the way she dresses. Grabbing her backpack, which sports keychains hanging on the ring holes and stitched patches that screams: UNIQUNESS. Her long, blonde hair, which she usually hangs limply during her days in middle school, has now bangs at one side and is tied with a beaded scrunchie—a hair accessory she had made herself. She is sporting a denim sleeveless top, a khaki blazer she wore on top of the denim, a classic fit jeans, satin belt, metallic pink sandals, gold hoop earrings, bracelets, and layered necklaces.

Excitement, as well as nervousness, bubbled inside Miyu like a cauldron full of potions. She was really eager to see her old friends again, but nervous to see—

"Miss, may I help you with your bags?" a young man with an over appreciated stare asked. He was one of the porters, dressed in his customarily worn-out uniform. His gaze made Miyu shiver in her considerably warm clothes, as it slid down her body, openly ogling her chest. The pervert. Miyu clenched her fist, trying hard not to give in the impulse to punch the guy. She had enough of this in America, she didn't need another dose of it here.

"No, thank you," Miyu replied stiffly, but politely, She slung her bag over her shoulder and was about to walk towards the exit doors, when the guy actually blocked her path. Goodness, this is getting tiring. "Yes?" Miyu asked crisply. "Is there a matter you wished to discuss?"

"Well, I was hoping to get to know you, miss," the man said quite gallantly, but the sneer on his mouth gave his real intentions away. His hand raised to rest on Miyu's arm, and she begged herself not to react violently. "Since we have an hour of stop over—"

"No thanks." Miyu tugged her arm free, but the porter held on tightly. Over the years she spent in America, Miyu learned to have a backbone.

"Listen, Miss," the man hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes burning in anger. "No sane person declines me—"

"Why you arrogant—" Quick as lightning, Miyu dropped her bag and seized the porter's wrist and twisted it, releasing her arm with a loud cry. She then lifted her leg and executed a neat kick on the man's stomach, which caused him to lie on his back on the floor, gasping and groaning. "Never, ever talk to me again if you don't want to wake up in a hospital bed," Miyu warned, her voice chilly. People were gaping in their direction, their mouths wide enough to catch flies. A portly man dressed in customary police uniform rushed from somewhere, his chubby face red from exertion.

"Ma'am," he wheezed out, panting slightly and was out of breath. He stopped in front of Miyu, bending on his knees to rest. "Is there any problem here?" His eyes finally noticed the porter on the floor. "What happened to him?"

"Oh, nothing really," Miyu said calmly, picking up her bag. "He just had a taste of my kicks and if he continues this, he'll have a sneak peek on my knuckle sandwich."

The officer's eyes widened. "Oh," he said weakly.

Miyu nodded, smiling cheerfully, looking as if she isn't bothered by what happened a few moments earlier. "Yes," she said pleasantly. "Listen, I would like to speak with the head officer, please."

After making the complaint, Miyu headed out to hail a cab, a group of people cheering for her inside the waiting lounge. She acknowledged them with a smile and with a wave of her hand. The young man, who unfortunately had to choose Miyu as his target, is still unconscious and undoubtedly choose ladies without the good 'ol karate skills in the near future. Yes, better be choosy than end up incredibly injured in a hospital. The taxi driver stowed her luggage at the back of the cab and they drove off to the place where Miyu is staying. No, it's not the Saionji Temple, but an apartment located a few blocks away from the place of worship. Trees, parks, shops, people—Miyu remembered the memories she spent in this town. Passing the Heiomachi High School, she felt a bit queasy. It meant that they were nearing the temple, and Miyu was feeling nauseous. Apparently, the driver noticed her face, which had turned into a sickly green.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked, concerned, slowing his speed considerably.

"Um, yes," Miyu answered weakly. Involuntary, she placed her hand on her stomach, a protective gesture. "Can we go a bit faster?"

The driver did, flicking his eyes at the back seat, just making sure Miyu won't end up retching on his leather seats. They soon passed the temple, the place where most of her memories are found. Emotions drifted through her, and memories flooded her mind. Stopping in front of a modern-looking apartment, Miyu breathe in a sigh of relief. The driver helped her with her luggage and things, paid him beautifully, and closed the door behind her.

It was home, at least for a few weeks until she felt like going back—to her real home in America.

But for now, she just wanted to soak in the tub with a bubble bath and let her mind drift endlessly, preparing herself for the art exhibit tomorrow morning.

Three years…

Three years of living in pain and agony of not seeing him…

Three years of hoping…

Three years of knowing he could never love her…

But Miyu changed. She's not the girl who'll end up with a broken heart again and would be second best. It's her time to shine and maybe, just maybe, she is good enough not to be compared to anyone else. Her love life, Miyu thought very firmly, has now taken at the backseat and is not one of her priorities right now.

_**-o-**_

The art exhibit was scheduled at nine o'clock and Kanata went a bit earlier than expected, due to the curiosity that had somehow elicited him to go. He felt as if something was going to happen.

Call it Kanata's intuition or something.

The art museum is a large building cheerfully colored in a golden color. Paintings, sculptures, oil paintings, drawings, charcoal drawings—they were everywhere. Together with other people, Kanata observed the different art pieces that almost, but not quite, captured his attention. He commented mentally, being a normally silent person, at the different illustrations either colored or black and white. Then _it_ caught his eye.

It was a painting.

It was an abstract painting, actually. He had never been fond of abstract, preferring the ones with pictures, but this had actually caught his eye. It was blend of red, orange, yellow colors, forming a shape. A shape he couldn't really identify, but is very pleasing to his eye. It reminded him of her…

Always going back to her, Kanata thought a bit too fiercely. He shook his head. She's gone. Take your mind off her, Kanata.

"You like this, sir?"

Kanata jerked his head towards the voice. It was an old man dressed in a tuxedo and had a mustache. His eyeglasses-clad eyes were twinkling, and he had a warm smile painted on his lips. "Huh?"

"Do you like this particular painting?" the man asked again, the friendly smile never wavering. He never waited for the younger man's answer, and gestured in front of the painting. "This is a painting made by our guest of honor, and she's very talented in the field of arts. Especially abstract."

"She?" Kanata repeated the word. A woman made this with her own two hands, and Kanata imagined soft but precise hands pondering over this art work.

"Yes. A girl. A lady, quite in fact," the man replied. He smiled at Kanata again. "You have very good taste, sir. This painting, do you see what it means? Do you see the message the artist is trying to give away?"

Kanata looked at the painting, and an unfamiliar feeling spread through his body. "No," Kanata said slowly. "But I could feel something." Kanata clasped his hand on his mouth, rather appalled by what he said.

But the man is apparently sharp, and asked very kindly, "Can you tell me what you feel?"

Kanata hesitated, the complied, "I feel loved," he said, blushing. "Those colors give me warmth, joy, painting the picture in various cheerful colors. As if she is trying to tell me that the world is a lively place."

Silence greeted the boy's words.

Then the man's lips broke into a wider smile. "You, my dear sir, are an artist."

Kanata laughed softly, not meaning to sound disrespectful. "Um, I couldn't even wield a brush," Kanata confessed softly. He blushed harder, embarrassed by his ignorance. "I couldn't draw. I don't express myself in art well. I'm more in writing."

The man looked thoughtful by his words. "You are an artist," he persisted. "Not in creating a picture, but in getting and reading the message the artist wants to express. And that is a talent of an artisan, although in a very different way." The man's eyes rested on Kanata. Then, out of the corner of his eye, something grabbed his focus. There was a hubbub near the entrance doors, and both the man and Kanata turned to see what it was, only to discover a group of people gathering in a circle. "Excuse me, kind sir," the man said with a bow. "But I need to talk to someone." A guard was trying to break off the crowd, and was also trying to shush them, although he was very unsuccessful.

"Sure, no problem," Kanata said with a smile.

The man scurried away and Kanata focused his attention back to the expertly utilized picture. He stared for a second longer and moved away to look at the next picture, when he heard someone shriek. Glancing at his left side, he gasped in horror at what he saw. His whole fan club at the university is standing a few meters away. What the heck are they doing in an art museum, anyway? he wondered faintly, edging a bit closer to the doorway.

"K-K-Kanata." The boy slowly slid towards the door leading to another room, hoping to anyone with higher power to help him do this miracle.

"KANATA!"

As if on cue, Kanata rushed out of the room and ran, his whole fan club trailing him like a bunch of wild ants.

_**-o-**_

Miyu was running, too. She arrived at the museum by car and was greeted by a stream of reporters and paparazzi—which wouldn't leave her, forcing her to run and hide from them. Turning a sharp left, where she hoped to lose the mob, and slammed into something… or someone…

Nearly plunging to the floor, a hand snaked and grabbed her around the waist. Opening her eyes, her heat skipped a beat and she could feel blood rushing to her as her emerald-green ones collided with familiar chocolate-brown ones. Time seemed to slow down, as the two of them registered each other's presence.

"K-Kanata?" she whispered.

_**-o-**_

"Miyu?" Kanata said in hushed tones, his tone disbelieving. He felt warm all over, saying that name after months of being alone. This can't be Miyu, he thought, trying to clear his mind. Miyu Kouzuki is thousand of miles away from Japan. In America. Happy there. But the warmth seeping from her body to his bashed his head— figuratively speaking, that is—which made him realized that she wasn't an illusion. "What are you--?" In the process of releasing her, they heard the all too-familiar screams and voices of the paparazzi, reporters and Kanata's Fan Club. Kanata's eyes snapped at the sound, and he said urgently. "Are you being chased?"

"Yes, why--?"

Kanata grabbed her on the arm and they both rushed into another room, which had no door, and found a closet. "Get in."

Hesitating a bit, but thought better when she heard the tiring footsteps, Miyu climbed into the closet, Kanata following suit. Darkness greeted them when Kanata closed the closet door with a silent _click_.

Silence.

"Okay, now tell me what the hell are you doing here?" Kanata's voice rang in the secluded darkness of the confined space.

**AN:** Okay, so maybe Kanata greeting Miyu in such a rude way would spark some arguments and some heated discussions. There's no Daa! Daa! Daa! fic that doesn't have any Miyu-Kanata-arguing-and-nearly-lacerate-each-other's-heads-apart, right? Well, I guess that's a matter of opinion. Those are great reviews by the way! Hope you guys will stick through this one! Thanks to **_puresnowangel_** for just being a friend and this chapter is dedicated to her! Hope your love life will be more, uhm, romantic, i guess. :) Hehehehe. Please leave a review on the way out… Arigatou!

**Next on _Clashing Hearts_:** When boy and girl accidentally crashed into each other, fate suddenly lends a helping hand to…uh… well, read and you shall find out!


	3. Paparazzi Frenzy

**Clashing Hearts **

**Chapter Two: Paparazzi Frenzy**

"Well, what a nice way of greeting a person, Kanata," Miyu said sarcastically. She leaned into something that feels like a box of some sort, and tried to imagine Kanata's handsome features. Handsome? Where did that word came from? He's a monster from the way he greeted her. She proceeded to answer his rude question. "Me being here has nothing to do with you, Kanata. How about you? What the hell are you doing here?" Miyu imitated his question earlier. She was furious, that was obvious from the way she was speaking to him.

Silence.

"What's the matter, Kanata?" Miyu asked, her temper flaring a bit more. She was exhausted from escaping and a verbal sparring with the guy who had the nerve to ask that question is not exactly on her schedule today. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No," his silent reply came. She could hear him shifting his movements just across her, and she felt a warm hand on her cheek. "Listen, I'm sorry, Miyu. I was just—well, surprised to see you. I-I don't know what came over me to act hatefully towards you." _But I do_, Kanata thought. _I'm still angry with you for leaving. For leaving without even saying goodbye. How ironic this is._

Taken aback by his answer, Miyu said, "You're sorry? Is this really Kanata Saionji or an alien in disguised?" Never in her life had she heard Kanata apologized to her. This may need some getting used to.

Kanata cursed a bit, which made Miyu winced in the intimacy of the darkness. "No," his voice now held a tinge of sarcasm, and was a tad bit colder. "I'm an alien with three antennas and a stupid green mask disguising as Kanata Saionji! What do I have to do to make you accept my apology? If you don't want it, don't make anymore jibes about it because I'm not about to grovel for you to accept it."

"Who says you're going to grovel?" she retorted. "It'll take a miracle or some sort for you to crouch before my feet."

"Where in the world did you get the idea I'll start groveling and begging for forgiveness on your smelly two feet?" Kanata smirked, as he sensed Miyu and her fury towering over her blonde head.

"Why you arrogant, conceited ba—" Miyu was cut off by Kanata's finger, as he placed it on her warm lips. Soft lips. Very _kissable_ lips.

"Dammit!" Kanata took his finger off, ignoring the sensation and jitters going up and down his arm. "Just tell me what are you doing here. You're supposed to be in America!"

Miyu snorted and rolled her eyes, although Kanata didn't see it in the dark. "The last time I check, _Saionji-kun_, this is a free country and I can go wherever I pleased."

"The last time I checked, _Kouzuki-san_, you left here without a murmur," Kanata glowered, staring at a silhouette, hoping it was Miyu. Stupid closet. Can't see much in the dark. "I don't see the reason why you're back here in Japan."

"Of course you can't see anything, stupid! We're in a stinking closet, or don't you remember?" she said sarcastically. "Why are you so dead-set on finding out why I'm back, Kanata?" Miyu asked, her tone changing from sarcastic to haughty. "I don't need to explain anything for you, so you can just lie here and I hope you'll think so hard blood'll sprout out of your nose!"

Miyu rattled the doorknob on the closet and it opened—revealing a sea of faces, some with cameras and mikes, some just merely standing there, screaming or otherwise. Startled, Miyu stared dumfounded at the crowd, her jaw already dropped. A reporter grinned and raised his camera.

_Click._

It finally registered on both Miyu's and Kanata's heads that they were being taken of photos, photos that'll probably end up in the gossip columns since Miyu Kouzuki is now news worthy.

"KANATA!"

"Miss Miyu! Miss Miyu! Tell us, who is that man you're with?"

"Kanata! Who's she?"

"Miyu, is that your boyfriend?" A reporter shouted over the others. "You never told us you're bringing your boyfriend to town! Or is he a lover that you left and met up with?"

Miyu and Kanata blushed, then a group of girls wailed at the thought the reporter envisioned. "No! Kanata!"

"Friends of yours, Kanata?" Miyu asked at the corner of her mouth, forcing a smile that was extremely tensed.

"Not exactly," Kanata whispered stiffly, trying to rack his brains to get out of this situation.

"He does not have a girlfriend," a girl with brown hair argued with the reporter. "He's single."

"And if he's single, why is he in a closet with famous artist, Miyu Kouzuki?" a reporter countered back, scribbling furiously on her notepad.

"Famous? Hah! I never even heard of her before…"

A fight was starting between Miyu's and Kanata's group of supporters and they began to argue, not noticing the couple slipping and exiting the room. They only began to run when they heard a person exclaim, "Hey! They're gone!"

"WHAT!"

"I know a place where we can hide," Miyu whispered, panting in between breaths. "Follow me and hurry up."

"I run a lot faster than you, remember?" Kanata said with a smirk.

Miyu faced Kanata with a smug smile. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Saionji-kun," she drawled, flipping her hair. "But I was a member of our track and field in school, so don't underestimate me like you did before. Obviously, I wasn't in your league when we were still sixteen. But take a good look at me now and I'm a lot better."

Kanata, who couldn't think of a good retort, just snorted._ But she does look good now… Stop it!_

After a few sharp turns, they arrived at the administrative office. "Can we even go inside?" Kanata asked doubtfully.

Miyu glanced at him scornfully. "Of course. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well…"

Miyu held up her hand with a shake of her golden head. "Don't answer that, or else I might resort to hitting you."

Miyu knocked on the door and the old man Kanata talked to earlier opened the door. "Ah, Miss Miyu!" the man said with a smile. "Managed to escape? I was a bit worried when I saw the mob stampeding towards you."

"I'll explain later," Miyu said urgently. She and Kanata slipped into the room and breathed in a sigh of relief. The office was small, but stylishly decorated, a few paintings and sculptures scattered around the place. Miyu and Kanata sat beside each other on the cream colored couch. "Aaah. Geez, I thought we were goners."

"You know each other, Miss Miyu?" the man asked, holding a pitcher of iced tea. Miyu and Kanata both refused the drink, and the man poured himself a glass. "We talked for sometime. He was admiring your painting before we parted."

"You were?" Miyu inquired, her expression curiously surprised. Kanata fidgeted under her emerald gaze. "I didn't know you liked art, Kanata," Miyu continued, cocking her head to one side, looking cute.

"I-ah… I didn't know," Kanata stammered. He shot the other man a glare, who was smiling in amusement. "He didn't tell me that was your painting."

"Well, kind sir, I didn't know that you know our Miss Miyu," the older man pointed out.

Miyu looked at Kanata and said _sotto voce_. "Kind sir? Didn't he knew you were a monster?"

"Monster, eh?" Kanata growled under his breath. "Kouzuki-san, I might just do something beastly if my patience runs out."

"Sorry to say this, Saionji-kun," Miyu hissed under her breath. "But I'm not intimidated by you."

"What are you two whispering and sputtering about?" the art director asked. He took a sip of his drink and regarded the couple with wise eyes.

"We were just discussing how formal you were," Miyu said with a laugh. Kanata admired secretly how smoothly she takes charge of things. This is definitely a new Miyu. "Mr. Takamatsu, please, Kanata is just a friend. Oh, wait!" Miyu then snapped her fingers. "You guys aren't introduced properly yet! Kanata, this is Mr. Takamatsu, the art director of the museum. He is the one who dragged me here all the way from America."

"And I'm glad I did," the director muttered, looking from Kanata to Miyu. Miyu didn't hear it, but Kanata did and wondered about what the old man meant. Obviously, the man was very sharp and very observant from the way he looks at the couple.

"Mr. Takamatsu," Miyu continued. "This is Kanata Saionji, an old friend of mine from my middle school days."

"Hmm, have you known Miss Miyu long, Kanata-kun?" Mr. Takamatsu asked, sipping again from his glass.

Kanata flushed under the man's scrutiny. "Well, um, that is to say—yes. In a way, um, we did. But we parted after graduation," Kanata faltered.

Then a loud bang interrupted them from the door. "Miss Miyu! I know you are there with your boyfriend," a loud voice from outside called.

"SHE IS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" another voice, a girl's, screeched. "Kanata Saionji is mine!"

"Yours? You must be dreaming, girl…"

"Why you--!"

"Famous, huh?" Mr. Takamatsu murmured, grinning wickedly from Miyu and Kanata's pale faces. He gestured towards the window that leads to the veranda. "There's a fire escape here, Miss Miyu. Do you and Kanata-kun want to use it by means of escape?"

"Would we," Miyu said with a grateful smile. They started towards the sliding door, noise from the door can still be heard.

"I'm sorry if we caused some inconvenience for you, Mr. Takamatsu," Kanata said apologetically. He helped Miyu over the railing and they are now standing on the flight of stairs. Miyu shrugged his hand off as soon as she was safely over the railing.

"No problem," the other man said assuredly. A mischievous glint twinkled in his eye. "I could just tell them that you, Miss Miyu, have another meeting to attend. Besides, it's a pleasure helping a couple get away from all those mob."

"C-couple?" Both Kanata and Miyu sputtered.

"Now, you must go," Mr. Takamatsu urged, before the two can protest or scream off heated denials. The bang on the door became louder, and the swarm of people began to make lots of noises. "I'll take care of this. Take good care of Miss Miyu, Kanata-kun," he added, the words meant for Kanata's ears only. "You got a jewel in your hands."

_**-o-**_

"Jewel," Kanata muttered, as he and Miyu walked ceaselessly, with no particular destination. Kanata glanced at her and look away. "More like a mule. Stubborn, too, and hard-headed."

"What on earth are you muttering about like a loony person?" Miyu asked, her tone irritating. "People would think I'm with a crazy person that just came out from the mental."

Just then, Miyu was about to cross the street when a reckless driver sped by, nearly running over her. Tires screeched and Miyu froze in the process, stunned. Fortunately, Kanata was able to drag Miyu close to him, managing to attract a few people's attention on the process, as the car sped by them.

"Watch where you're going!" Kanata said to a near shout. He was gripping her upper arms tightly. He gave her a shake, but he wanted to squeeze her brains out for being stupid. "Do you realized you could've been killed? We've been taught during our kindergarten days that we should look before crossing the street, for god's sake!"

"It was the stupid driver's fault!" Miyu protested faintly, quite surprised by Kanata's fierceness.

"Yes, you're right. But you could've watched if there were cars running here," Kanata growled, his tone lowering. "The jerk of a driver. Doesn't he know that the speed limit in Heiomachi is thirty kilometers per hour?" His eyes trailing the car's back hatefully. "Geez, I still have to look after you, and you're a grown woman for heaven's sake!" His eyes drift over her body, taking note of her trembling. "You okay? You look shaken up. I'm sorry if I have to yell at you, Miyu. Just, well—"

Miyu crossed her arms, shaking slightly by shock. "If I didn't know you, Kanata," she tried to say mockingly. "I'd say you care about me."

"M-me?" Kanata sputtered, finally releasing Miyu. "I don't!"

"Yeah, right," Miyu said, successful at trying to distract Kanata. "And pigs fly around here."

"No, I don't."

"You do, too."

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"You do, too, Kanata."

Miyu and Kanata turned to look at the direction of the voice, and their jaws dropped.

**AN:** Finally, the second chapter is done. I was spending all my time doing this, and apparently, my hardworking brain is getting slushy… you know, tired by all schoolwork, badminton training and other stuff I couldn't remember. Anyway, hope you all like this one. I'm not exactly satisfied with the ending, but the beginning of the chapter makes up for it. Hope you will leave a review on the way out!

This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed... because your reviews banged me in the head to continue and finally update this story! Thanks to all again!

_**Next on Clashing Hearts:**_ When the news finally spread around that Miyu Kouzuki has come back, friends and acquaintances showed up. A trip with the gang will put Miyu into a position she never thought of being in before. Please check it out!


	4. A Blast from the Past

Do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or UFO Baby and its characters. I just borrow them and make them my willing slaves. Trust me, they do it.

Dedicated to my loyal _**Clashing Hearts**_ readers, who stuck with me through and through. Man, I wouldn't have made it this far without your encouragement and support. Forwarding to the story.

**Clashing Hearts**

**Chapter Three: A Blast from the Past**

"I can't believe it, Chris-chan!" Miyu squealed in delight. She hugged the pillow to her chest, feeling giddy like a schoolgirl she was before. The four girls, Miyu, Christine, Aya and Nanami were gathered in Christine's huge bedroom, surrounded by bags of chips and plateful of cookies and other bakery goodness. Christine bumped into Miyu and Kanata the day before, and she invited them for a sleepover, calling the rest of the gang for a welcome home slumber party. "You and Nozumo are getting married? This is so cool!"

"You should see her ring. It's the size of a rock!" Nanami joked, pointing at the diamond sitting on top of the gold band on Christine's fourth finger. It gleamed under the lights, as Christine displayed it for the others to see.

"It's gorgeous, Chris-chan," Miyu breathed, admiring the piece of jewelry. She looked up. "How long have you been dating him?"

"Three years," Christine answered, tucking her hand out of sight. She looked at Aya and Nanami and continued, "We tried to contact you in America to tell you the good news, but we haven't heard from you since."

"I'm sorry," Miyu apologized, her face coloring in red. "I should have but I…I… well, it's a bit complicated." She poked her glass with a finger, watching the surface of her juice ripple. She's guessing her friends already knew the reason, but she couldn't say it. She's afraid her emotions that she thought she had hidden away were going to appear again and cause an uproar on her battered heart.

"Miyu." Aya touched Miyu's shoulder. "Is it about him?"

"About who, Aya?" Miyu asked in a small voice. Here it comes, she thought, trying hard not to cringe.

"Oh, come on, Miyu!" Nanami exclaimed in her most exasperated voice. "Kanata-kun! Is it about Kanata-kun?"

**-o-**

"Come on, Kanata!" Santa exclaimed, poking his best friend on the ribs. "How're you feeling that Kouzuki-san is back?"

"Nothing!" Kanata looked at his best friend in exasperation, reeling himself not to strangle his friend. He felt hot around his collar, and knew he was turning red on the face. "I told you before, Santa, nothing! Why the hell won't you believe me?"

"Because you're getting all fired up, Kanata," Nozumo noted, noticing the way Kanata heats up. "We all know you like her. Just admit it."

"I admit to nothing because there's none," Kanata told them tiredly. It's a good thing Christine separated the boys' room from theirs because if Miyu will hear them talking about her like this, he'll have a quick heart attack. "I'm telling the truth."

"Liar, liar," his friends chanted. Kanata threw a bag of chips towards them, making them laugh at their friend's too guilty action.

"Seriously, Kanata," Santa said a bit more intensely. "I've seen you act after Kouzuki-san left Japan, you were inconsolable! I thought you were actually dying!"

"I wasn't!" Kanata denied heatedly, his head going in circles at what his best friend just said. "I was… normal that time. I was still Kanata—"

"Sure you were still the Kanata Saionji we knew," Santa interrupted with a wave of his hand. He couldn't help it, but he decided his friend needed a call from reality. "but the fact that you weren't smiling the same way and laughing the same way was troubling for me, ya know."

He nodded. "I should know. I'm your best friend, remember?"

**-o-**

"Of course not!" Miyu disputed, shaking her head in the process under the other girls' gazes. "I was just—"

"Scared," Aya murmured softly.

They were all quiet.

"What?" Miyu squeaked. Her voice was a notch higher than the usual. "Scared? Of what may I ask?" Her friends know, she panicked, they know. She can tell from the way her friends stared into her eyes, indicating that it was useless to lie to them.

"Miyu," Nanami said, holding Miyu's shoulder. "It's useless to hide the fact that you were in love with Kanata. We all know," she added, turning her head to confirm.

They nodded in agreement.

"Was," Miyu corrected fervently, toying with her glass. "Was, as in past tense. I got over those feelings when I was in America."

"Are you sure?" Christine asked quietly.

"Of course I'm sure," Miyu's voice answered, her tone a bit leaning towards pleading. She was trying to convince them, but she was scared at the fact that maybe she was trying to persuade herself that everything was over. That her feelings for him were over. "I wasn't good enough for him, guys! He was always in front, me at the back! He is smart and I'm just average. The fact that he was always comparing me to Akira confirms that we're not meant for each other."

"Are you implying the idea that Kanata likes Akira?"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Miyu's shoulders slumped in defeat, her tongue now untwisting and started to reveal what she kept hidden. "Of course! She was better than I was. I was insecure, I admit, I was! She was everything I wasn't, adding another point to the already growing "Why-I-Love-Akira" list," her voice dripped sarcasm at the last sentence. "I'm through with him and, please, let's leave it like that."

Christine, Aya and Nanami changed the topic abruptly, carrying no irritation or anger towards Miyu, who was relieved that they complied. After all, she was still in denial, and it was useless to try and talk things through with someone who was head-on forgetting things. Things that aren't meant to be forgotten. Things like being in love.

**-o-**

"What the hell are you talking about, Santa?" Kanata demanded, absolutely furious and confused. He hit the jackpot, Kanata realized. But he wasn't about to let Santa know it, his already accurate assumptions drilling deeper Kanata's heart.

"He's talking about the times that we thought you were dead!" Nozumo finally took a chance to join the conversation again. "Honestly, Kanata, the only person who can actually go through you was Akira. And we weren't exactly close to her, aren't we?"

"That's the reason why we were trying to get close to you again," Santa added, his face now red. "Because we're all worried about you!"

"Akira's not here anymore, Santa, or can't you see that?" Kanata said, his temper mounting but was regaining to control it. He knew his friends were only trying to help, but, geez, can't they see that he didn't need it? That his private affairs were that—private? "And I'm sorry if I seemed ignoring you, but here I am and I'm trying to make things up for you. I was… uhm, lonely, I guess, and that wasn't a reason for me to ignore you guys. Please, let' leave it like this and not ask anymore questions." He closed his eyes. "If I do harbor secret feelings for Miyu before, I'm certain there ain't any now."

But deep down inside him, as Nozumo steered the discussion about his wedding, Kanata knew he was lying. To himself and his friends.

**-o-**

The gang spent the next day at the amusement park, endeavoring on riding the scary and much faster rides. After the sleepover, they didn't bother coming back to their houses, just changing into clothes they had bought with them in their stay at Christine's house. Exiting the roller coaster for the third time, they decided to eat before tackling another hair-raising ride.

"Okay, what'll your orders be, hons?" the waitress asked in a nearby café, chewing on a piece of bubble gum. She blew on a bubble, popping it in the process, her eyes fixed firmly on her notepad.

"Chocolate fudge ice cream!" the girls exclaimed in unison, as Aya pointed at the picture of the creamy concoction on the menu.

"How 'bout you boys?" the lady asked again, scribbling on her notepad. "We have a triple quadruple banana split sundae if you wanna battle it out with these girls."

"Uh." The three boys looked at each other and shook their heads in unison. "No thanks," Nozumo said, looking at the menu. "I'll take cookies and cream with a cherry on top. Wanna control my sweet tooth craving," he explained to the others.

"The same," Kanata and Santa both ordered and they grinned.

"Oka—" the waitress stopped writing on her notepad and took a good look at Miyu, who was dressed casually in a simple white top and denim shorts, a blue cap topping her head. "Wait a second, aren't you Miyu Kouzuki, the artist who arrived from America?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Uh, yes," Miyu answered a bit hesitantly but with a genuine smile. Her famous trademark.

"Oh my gosh!" The waitress turned her notepad to the last page and gave it to Miyu. Miyu took it with great reluctance, looking at the lady as if to ask what was she supposed to do with it. "I'm a big fan of yours, Ms. Kouzuki!" the lady exclaimed, earning amused glances from the gang. "Today must be my lucky day. Please sign an autograph for me, pretty please?"

Miyu signed on readily, Kanata noticing that the group was attracting a lot of glances from the other people. She chatted confidently with the waitress, answering her questions with interest. Soon, a group of people began to surround them, asking for autographs and pictures. Miyu looked helplessly at her friends, who were engaged with conversations with people who wanted to know more about Miyu Kouzuki, as she was dragged along for another picture. Then things began to get out of control.

"Miyu! Miyu!"

"I love you, Miyu! Will you please sign my shirt?"

"Can I take a picture of you, Ms. Kouzuki?"

"MIYU! I LOVE YOU!"

"Look here, Ms. Kouzuki, look here…"

Miyu looked at her admirers and fans, and glanced at Kanata with frantic eyes. _We gotta get out of here. Please_, her eyes said. Kanata nodded, telling her that he understood and that he had a plan. While Miyu continued to sign autographs and take pictures with the excited crowd, the rest of the gang agreed at the plan to take action. Aya, who was nearest to Miyu, grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear. Miyu nodded and the plan went underway.

Nanami stood up and walked up behind the crowd and let out a shrill whistle that caught everyone's attention. She caught her audience and then someone yelled, "Hey! Ms. Kouzuki's gone!"

Everyone else turned their heads again and found an empty seat where Miyu was supposed to be sitting on. Then Santa pointed to the door and called out, "Look! She went outside the shop!"

There was no need for a second announcement as the shop was nearly empty by the time the last of Miyu's admiring fans left the place. Nanami walked back to the table and sat down, a satisfied smile lighting up her pretty face. "You know," she said, grinning widely at the others. "That was one of the most fun things I ever did, planning your escape, Miyu."

"Are they gone?" a voice from under the table asked.

"Yeah." Kanata helped Miyu up from under the table, setting her gently on the seat, the discreet action wasn't missed by their friends. "Maybe we should just order take-out," Kanata suggested, looking at door where the Miyu fans exited the shop. "Let's eat on the way to Miyu's house. You guys want to see it, right?" he asked then, turning his head towards his friends.

"Yup!" they chorused enthusiastically.

The waitress gave them their orders in plastic cups that have the brand of the shop, after claiming a picture with Miyu on her camera. "Come visit soon, Ms. Kouzuki!" the waitress cheerily waved from the window.

"Not if I can't help it," Miyu muttered under her breath, smiling at the waitress as she waved some more. "Gosh, you'll think I'm a celebrity or some sort." She dropped her hand to her side, digging in a teaspoonful of her creamy concoction, savoring its sweetness. "Mmm. Yummy!"

Nozumo laughed. "Still the girl at heart, Miyu?" he asked, chuckling.

"Of course!"

The group soon teased each other, mostly ganging up on Miyu and Kanata. Though they now know it's useless to protest, Miyu and Kanata continued not to take notice to their teasing.

"Hey, what's that black thing rising?" Santa asked pointing, squinting for a better look.

"It's smoke!" Aya exclaimed, their hearts dropping at the sight, hoping that no one got hurt. The rest of the smoke was blocked by a building, depriving the group of teenagers from view.

The smoke was rising quickly, filling the air hungrily. A few moments later, a fire truck sped by them, alerting that the situation was very serious. A man clad in shorts and shirt passed by them, halting when Kanata asked, "Sir, can you tell us where the fire is? We want to see it ourselves."

"Oh," the man replied, shifting his foot. "Started in an apartment just beside the grocery four blocks away—"

"What!?" Miyu yelped, her hand flew to her mouth, covering it. "That's where my apartment is," she whispered, terrified, glancing at her friends.

"Let's go!"

The gang didn't need another bid, running towards Miyu's temporary home in Heiomachi. The scene was what they expected: the chief fire man was barking orders, a lot of the men were spraying water through the windows, extinguishing the fire peeking from there. People surround the scene, and Miyu made her way through the throng of people, Kanata trying to stop her.

An officer blocked her way, halting her in her tracks. "Sorry, miss," he said quite sternly. "this place isn't safe. Wha—"

"That's my apartment," Miyu panted, pointing the burning window on the third floor. "What the heck happened anyway?"

"Miyu!" Kanata finally caught up with her, placing a hand on her shoulder. But Miyu didn't noticed, caught up with the feeling of dread and disappointment. "What happened?"

"The fire started at the second floor and spread quickly throughout the floors above and below it," the officer explained, looking at his notepad. "The fire department is doing their best, but I think you've just lost a home, ma'am." He coughed, probably inhaled smoke.

"Anyone who suffered from burns or…?" Miyu left the question hanging, simply because she couldn't say it. What will happen if she hadn't slept over at Christine's house? Would've she been alive to live and tell the tale or…?

"Fortunately," the officer answered, noting that the fire had started to die as the fire fighters continued to hose it down. "no one had gotten hurt. Only a man in the second floor got second-degree burns, because he was sleeping when the fire reached him. But he escaped through the window and is now being treated in the clinic."

When the fire went out completely, and the crowd started to thin out, Miyu answered the police's questions, while the others waited patiently for her. They seemed down in the dumps, sorry for their friend who has gotten the worst news she could ever received.

"Wonder where Miyu will be sleeping from now on?" Nanami wondered out loud, poking at Aya's ribs. Her eyes traveled to Kanata, who was watching Miyu from afar.

Her friend looked at her questioningly, then brightened up when the idea Nanami was trying to imply finally got through her. "Oh, yeah," she said, in her most sympathetic tone. "She can't sleep in our apartment 'cause it's too small; Santa's a boy and Akane might get jealous; Christine and Nozumo of course doesn't want to be disturbed by another guest…"

"Wha—?" Christine poked Nozumo at the ribs, which Kanata didn't notice as he began to think, and said, "Oh, yeah. Uh, right, Aya." Nozumo looked at the girls and received looks from them. "Uhm, how about you, Kanata?"

"Huh?"

"Can Miyu stay with you?" Santa asked, trying to hide his excitement. "Our places are a bit too… uhm, inconvenient at the moment—"

"—and besides that," Nanami exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "I'm sure she'll be okay staying at the Saionji Temple as before, right, guys?"

They nodded, all of them smiling at Kanata.

Kanata stopped at that moment, and looked at Miyu, her golden head faced-down as she spoke to the stern faced officer. It'll be like before, her staying at her old room, seeing each other every morning, noon and evening. He's not sure if he should do this, his emotion shifts every time he was near her. But what can he do? He had to make a decision now, then…

…his protests and ready-made reasons died down when he saw her face: etched with tiredness and worry, her beautiful features lined with trouble.

He breathed in. He may regret this, but she needed him… needed as in she-needed-a-place-to-stay. He is her friend…

…just a friend…

"Okay." The word slithered out of his mouth without attention, willing his insides and emotion to cope up with this. The situation is nearly like the times they were still fourteen, but times changed. They had wounded each other in a way that left them hurting and that is reality.

Yeah, he told himself as they made their way towards Miyu, reality.

Reality bites.

**AN:** Chapter finished! Really, I had to rack my entire brain and this fell from it. Absolutely thankful to those who continued to support _**Clashing Hearts**_, 'cause without you guys, I'm as dead as a dodo. :) Hope you likey this chappy! Drop me a PM or a review please! Peace out!

**Next on **_**Clashing Hearts**_ The reality that Miyu is going to live with Kanata back at the temple actually made an uproar in the town of Heiomachi. How will the "almost" couple cope this? Find out!


	5. A Feud Begins

**Clashing Hearts **

**Chapter Four: A Feud Begins**

"Did you hear that Miyu Kouzuki is back in town?"

"Yeah. And after the fire that destroyed her apartment, she's actually going back to the Saionji Temple—"

"Isn't that where Kanata Saionji lives?"

"Yes!"

"That's nearly sinful! They're living together, for goodness sake, without anyone else with them."

"I know. Who knows how the Kanata Fan Club will react…"

"…or more specifically, the Kanata Fan Girls…"

"But I'm pretty sure Saionji-kun loves somebody else. A friend of his or something."

"Yeah. Those two have been seen during the time Kouzuki-san is in America."

"Probably love…"

The gossip went on and on and on until it reached to the conclusion that Miyu Kouzuki is pregnant with Kanata Saionji's child. A week passed when Miyu heard about the rumor, but she merely smiled and continued doing her own thing. But when another one of Kanata's fan girls asked her if the gossips were true, she started to get restless.

"Me? Get pregnant by you?" Miyu told him as they ate their dinner that night. "You've got to be kidding me!" She picked up a piece of meat with her chopsticks and popped it into her mouth, chewing it deliriously.

"Yeah. Do you know I had to make a public announcement in my classroom just to get those girls pacified?" Kanata informed her, recalling the recent memories. "For goodness sake! Things are getting a bit out of hand in here."

"Yeah," Miyu agreed, poking her food with her chopstick. Her mound of rice fell apart and she trapped it between her chopsticks, observing the tiny grain. "One of my classmates offered to do my funeral."

Kanata's eyes rose in surprise, his chopsticks posed halfway to his mouth. "Your funeral?" he repeated, his eyes wide as saucers.

Miyu nodded solemnly. "Yes, my funeral. Because she is positively sure I'll either get kidnapped and thrown in the river or get killed by an assassin your fan club hired."

Kanata burst out laughing. "Really, Miyu," he said, smiling. "You and your friend—" he shook his head amusedly. "—have very fanciful imaginations."

"What if it's true?" Miyu persisted, pointing her chopsticks straight at the person across her. "I have to leave here. And besides, your reputation is getting tarnished because of me—"

"Woah! Hold your horses!" Kanata raised his hands as if to stop her from saying absurd things. "I'll pretend I never heard you say that, because that idea is the stupidest one I ever heard. Ever," he added for good measure, making Miyu's temper rise up a notch.

"Okay, Mr. Wise Guy," Miyu said, crossing her arms together across her chest. "What makes you so special to decide that for me?"

"First of all, it'll be hard for you if you're going to move again, because I seem to recall that you just moved here a week ago." Kanata held up a finger. "You'll just tire yourself because I know, and I know that you know, that moving sometimes takes a toll on you."

Miyu met his eye and had to agree. Silently, that is. She didn't want to let him know that he was winning a battle she knew right from the start she was going to lose. Last week, she had to move her things from Christine's house, where most of her things are settled because she bought most of her stuff during the sleepover, which was a blessing in disguise. But going back and forth and packing and unpacking are really tiring and stupid. It was a good thing she had friends to rely on, not just there to tell her if she was looking great or something, but to also be with her when she's stuck between a crisis. "Okay," Miyu said slowly, drawing the words from her mouth carefully. "You have a point."

Kanata's mouth soon turned into a smug grin and opened to say, "Can you say that again?"

Miyu looked confused for a moment. "Excuse me?" She shook her head, indicating that she didn't understand. "Say what--?" Then it dawned on her. She shook her head. "No way, Mr. Big-Headed. You're ego's getting bigger by the minute."

"Hey, I was just kidding," Kanata said, his complacent expression not exactly disappearing. "But I wished I had a recorder…" He received a smack from Miyu. "Hey!"

"Do you have anything else to say?" Miyu asked calmly, as she began eating again.

"Of course." Kanata held another finger. "Where are you going to stay? The apartment you've been staying is the best in town, and I—well, we—don't like the idea of you staying in a creepy motel or sharing a bed space with another person. And besides, they cost _money_," he stressed the last word.

"Fine, fine, fine." Miyu looked at him amusedly. He can be funny sometimes, specially when he wants to prove a point, which he is doing right now. His chocolate-brown eyes sparkled and his gestures seemed fluid. His features made him look like the Kanata back when they were still fourteen. The easy camaraderie shared between them was something special, something that she treasured. "Got anymore things to say?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kanata held another finger up, a total of three. "Wouldn't you want things the way were?"

"Huh?" Startled, Miyu sat right up, her spine straight, waiting for Kanata to continue. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the way we were fourteen back then," Kanata struggled to explain.

"…really?" Miyu held her breath. Her heart was pounding very hard, and she was surprised he couldn't hear it thud.

Hope was growing inside her…

"Uhm, Kanata?"

"Mmm?"

"One of the rumors the girls are spreading around says that you were in love with a girl," Miyu told him casually, not meeting his gaze. Her heart was thudding fast, so fast she thought it might burst. "More specifically, they said that you spent time with her during the time I was at America."

"Yeah. Because the house seems empty without you." Kanata shrugged. "But things got better when Akira moved in your room."

…and was deflated like a balloon poked with a needle.

Speechless, Miyu stared at Kanata for a good ten seconds before saying, "Akira stayed here? In my room? Akira? The girl was her?"

"Yeah," Kanata answered, taking a bite of pork. He wasn't looking at her, and he continued on to converse easily, oblivious to the sudden tension electrifying in the air. "She just came for a visit from America, and I invited her to stay here in the temple. Besides, I really missed her… a lot," he added after a second, his eyes tender at the mention of her name.

Miyu stood up. She had enough and just wanted to go to bed… to think. "Excuse me."

Kanata frowned at her plate, not noticing that she seemed upset. "Hey, you didn't finished your dinner," he commented, pointing his chopsticks at her plate.

"Not hungry," Miyu replied absently. She involuntarily tucked a hair behind her ear, and she muttered, "G'dnight."

"Good night!" Kanata said with a cheery wave, wondering about the sudden change in her. Hmm, girls, he thought, helping himself to more pork. He would never figure them out.

**-o-**

Stupid, stupid Miyu, she thought, as she deranged herself. Images of Akira and Kanata on the sofa, their bodies pressed as they whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears, rode her mind like a horse.

She silently punched her pillow and buried her face in it. Jealousy came upon her with a vengeance, forcing tears out of her eyes. Who was she trying to kid? Even Aya and the others knew that she still has feelings for Kanata, and she now came into terms that they were right.

But she didn't want them to be right. She wanted these confusing feelings out of her every time she faces him. She wanted a lot of things concerning Kanata, and one of them was forgetting that she ever loved him. But no matter how much she tried, no matter how hard she cried or no matter how many times her heart was ripped into two, she just couldn't.

Her heart beats at every sound he makes, every smile he flashes at her makes her weak, every word he uttered is nearly always imprinted in her mind, and those caring looks he gives her… man, she was more than stupid to think she can take her mind off him.

But she has to. Because if she didn't, she'll only get hurt. And she didn't want risking her heart in the process. The result would be… unthinkable.

And off Miyu went into Dreamland, trying to concoct a plan for Operation 1: Trying to Forget Kanata Saionji. Little did she know, when her door was ajar and she lay peacefully asleep, a boy kept watching her, his eyes filled with adoration. The he slowly closed the door, a smile softening his face.

**-o-**

"You know," Nanami said, catching a pepperoni hanging from her slice of pizza with a quick bite. She chewed and swallowed, grabbing her soda to drink. "I wouldn't mind living like this and grow up being a fat lady with wide hips. Pizza is heaven," she added dreamily, taking a slice off the box again.

Miyu, Nanami, Aya and Christine were spread at Miyu's room, boxes of pizza were opened and stacked on top of each other. Cans of soda were waiting inside a cooler Miyu had brought up, ignoring Kanata's protests and complaints. The radio was playing a very sweet tune, and the girls were chatting up a storm, informing one another on their current activities.

"You wouldn't even care if you grew up to have fat around your stomach," Aya joked, earning a fake hurt look from Nanami.

"How are things in your school, Miyu?" Christine asked, opening another can of Coke. She took a gulp and added, "Heard a guy tried to run inside your classroom without his shirt on, the words 'I love you, Miyu' were painted on his chest."

Aya and Nanami turned to look at the victim with wide smiles. "Really?" They grinned at her amusedly.

"Yeah," Miyu said with a blush. "I was so embarrassed that time, because he kept screaming and yelling he loves me, but thankfully, the guard came and pulled him out of the classroom." She shrugged. "It was a good thing also, because I didn't have the heart to unleash a karate kick on him. He was sweet, in a whole different way, that is."

"Did he had a masculine chest?" Christine asked, joking.

Nanami laughed. "Don't let Nozumo hear you say that," she told Christine. "He'll not appreciate you leaving him for a muscle-pack guy, Chris-chan."

Christine looked at them with a sly smile. "Hey, who told you I'll leave Nozumo for that loser? As far as I'm concerned, Nozumo's chest is better than a pillow, and I wouldn't exchange him for anyone, thank you very much."

"Love is like a disease," Aya kidded, gesturing her hands wide. "It's like a plague, something that is hard to get over with." She glanced shrewdly at Miyu, who was staring outside the window. "Right, Miyu-chan?"

"Right—" then she stopped, midsentence, at what she just said, her eyes wide. She clasped a hand over her mouth as the other girls cheered. She slipped. Big time. How stupid was she.

"So you are in love," Nanami said, her tone coloring with accusation. "And will you tell us who the heck you're in love with?"

They exchanged glances, their knowing looks made Miyu wanted to scream out loud.

"As if you don't know," Miyu grumbled out, though she was relieved to be out in the open. She looked at them, a teasing smile lighting up her face. "Come on. Say what you want to say."

"Thank goodness you've finally found your senses, girl!" Nanami exclaimed, her fist high in the air victoriously.

"I'm so happy for you, Miyu!" Aya hugged Miyu tightly, excitement radiating from all of them.

"C-can't breathe," Miyu gasped, wriggling in Aya's embrace. Aya pulled back, a sheepish smile lighting up her face.

"Let's celebrate!" Christine grabbed a couple of soda can, passed it around and raised hers into to the air. "To Miyu and her triumphant love life!"

"To love!" Aya, Nanami, and Christine clinked their cans, but Miyu held back, her face directed downwards. They noticed her withdrawal and asked her what's the matter.

"Triumphant love life?" Miyu tried to laugh. She took a rather large bite from her slice of pizza, and she chewed rather angrily. "Who says I have one?"

The other girls looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean, Miyu?" Christine asked rather cautiously. They were a bit worried at Miyu's expression; her eyes filled with unshed tears and her mouth was trembling.

"I mean, he's in love with somebody else!" And with that eruption, Miyu promptly burst into tears. Aya, Nanami and Christine moved closer to Miyu, murmuring soothing words. They look at each other, appalled at the newly delivered fact. Kanata Saionji? In love with somebody else other than Miyu? Must be a misunderstanding or something.

And that was the grossest understatement of the year.

"Miyu," Nanami said slowly, stroking the weeping girl's hair. "Are you sure--?"

"Of course I'm sure," Miyu wailed, hiccuping a few times. "He said so himself!"

Aya looked at her doubtfully. "Who did he say he was in love with, Miyu?"

"Akira."

A smile broke out of Christine's face. It was all a misunderstanding, thank goodness. "Miyu, Akira and Kanata have been inseparable since they were kids. You shouldn't be jealous if—"

"He said so himself!" Miyu insisted, taking a handkerchief from Aya. "Thanks." She smothered another hiccup, trying to compose herself.

"Uhm, Miyu?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to ask you this," Nanami said, passing a box of tissue to Miyu. "but what exactly did Kanata say to you?" She looked at her curiously.

"H-he said that during the time I was away, Akira came to visit and stayed here in my room," Miyu said, pain slicing through her. "He missed her and everything! And besides, the rumors concerning about Kanata and a girl were true! The girl was Akira," she said sadly, curling up into a tight ball.

Miyu didn't see the girls exchange glances. "But, Miyu," Christine said slowly. "Maybe you misinterpret Kanata—"

"And besides," Aya interrupted. "he didn't exactly say that he loves Akira."

"I don't care if he did or did not," Miyu said, her mind made up. She looked at her friends pleadingly. "I need to forget him, guys. And I need your help."

"Help?"

"What kind of help?"

"Miyu, are you out of your mind!" Nanami exclaimed, her expression exasperated. She was getting worked up about these two lovebirds, and she wanted something to happen to make them realize the whole situation right in front of their eyes. "You aren't even sure that Kanata is in love with Akira! Aren't you jumping on the guns a little bit?"

"I'm freaking tired, guys," Miyu said quietly, so quietly that the others have to move closer to hear her. She had it. She was sick and tired of being hurt and not ever been taken consideration of. "I want you guys to help me to forget about him. Please," she added desperately to them. "I don't want to get hurt again. Please. It hurts like the last time I left Japan. He'll never learn to appreciate me. It's always Akira this, Akira that!" A lump built up in her throat at the sudden emotion she encountered.

"Miyu—"

"I know he hasn't told me his real feelings for her," Miyu voiced out, choking ever so slightly on her words. "But I know, okay? The way his eyes soften at even the slightest mention of her name…" her voice trailed off.

The silence in the room echoed throughout for the whole minute.

"Okay."

Aya, Christine and Miyu looked at Nanami's smiling face. "Okay?" they repeated, obviously surprised at the tomboy's answer.

She shrugged, the smile never wavering. "Yeah. I mean, we're your friends, Miyu. And from the way Kanata affects you, I guess you do need help to forget him."

"She does?" Aya and Christine chorused, evidently confused. They exchanged glances, deciding to pounce on Nanami the minute they got out of the Saionji Temple.

"Yeah," Nanami said, winking at the two. Her look simply says, _I-have-a-plan-so-just-play-along_. "So, you okay with us helping?"

"More than okay!" Miyu jumped from her position, and hugged them. "You guys are the best!"

**-o-**

"Okay, Nanami," Aya attacked her friend as they exited the temple. It was sundown, and the whole town was bathed in a golden glow, but Aya and Christine focused their attention to their cunning friend "What the heck are you planning?"

"Yeah, you had us confuse back there," Christine said, holding her hair down as the wind blew hard. "First, you were against with Miyu, who was jumping to conclusions. Then you suddenly started to agree with her? Are you out of your normally sane mind?"

Nanami smiled slyly, kicking a pebble out of her way. "I have a plan, and if this works out, we might get those two together. So," she held out her hand. "are you two in with me?"

Christine and Aya smiled. If Nanami had a plan, they were sure this would be a clever one. It may not get Kanata and Miyu together, but it might open a few doors for them. "Every step of the way," they vowed.

**AN:** Whew! Finally finished! It's already ten-thirty in the evening when I finally finished this, but I had to type it because I was worried I'll forget the idea. I would really like to see what would happen at the next chapter, since the idea has already formed inside my head. Hope you guys will be there with me. Drop me a PM or review to tell me what you think of this chapter if you like. Thanks very much! Peace out!

**Next on **_**Clashing Hearts**_ Nanami has a trick upon her sleeve to make Miyu forget Kanata… or so our lead character thought. The plan does have something to do with our two lovebirds though… but what is it?


	6. Adding a Dose of Jealousy

Clashing Hearts

Chapter Five: Adding a Dose of Jealousy

"So, let me get this straight," a blonde, blue-eyed boy said, smiling amusedly. "You want me to do this to make a guy jealous of a girl, who pleaded you to make her forget that guy so that she wouldn't get hurt again?"

"Yes," Nanami confirmed, crossing her fingers. "You got that part right."

"Okay," he said, the smile never wavering from his handsome face. "I'd act as if I like the girl—what's her name?"

"Miyu."

"Yeah, Miyu." He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe he was making negotiations to be a third wheel in a very confusing relationship between a boy and girl. "Yeah, Miyu. Then I'd take her out to dates and try to woo her in—"

"Only she wouldn't fall in love with you because she's totally in love with someone else," Nanami told him confidently. "And I know you won't fall in love with her because you have someone else. And before you ask," she added, when he opened his mouth. "I spoke with your girlfriend, and she agreed to my plan. Only, you wouldn't kiss my friend or you'll suffer the consequences in her hands." He laughed gaily and she looked up at him. "I really hope you'll do this for me—as a friend and for a friend who has been oh so good to you. Will you do it?" She clasped her hands together and made the famous puppy sad eyes.

"Do what? Get involve with one of your totally-crazy-but-they-actually-work schemes?" the guy shook his head and smirked when he saw how downcast she looks. "Then again, this might be fun."

"You mean you'll do it?" Nanami brightened instantly, her eye lifting up to meet his.

"Of course. I'd like to enjoy a few laughs myself."

**-o-**

"Ready for the big art exhibit tomorrow, Miyu?" Kanata asked, sitting beside Miyu on the porch. The air was crisp and cool, the stars sprinkled all over the sky, adding a touch of magic to the night. "Seems like all the hot-shots will be there from what Mr. Takamatsu told me."

"Hot-shots?" Miyu queried, tilting her head to one side. Her glossy, blonde hair fell like a pale waterfall beside her face, making her look innocent and… gorgeous. "What are those?"

Kanata took a nervous swallow and averted his gaze away from her. "You know, rich playboys who treat girls like dirt. Men who are in executive positions and are rich, popular, handsome and have big fat allowances."

Miyu had to laugh at the image he had portrayed. "Kanata," she said, a bright smile appearing on her face. "Those guys attending there are all painters and artists. There will also be girls present there," she added. "And besides, not all men are like that. Some are kind, affectionate, understanding and—"

"Is that your kind of guy?" he interrupted her, jealousy bubbling at the pit of his stomach. "Someone who is kind, affectionate and only god knows what else?"

"Hey," she puffed, her cheeks turning to red. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold or is she really just plain angry. "As a matter of fact," she said haughtily. "I like guys who are affectionate. Someone who is intelligent, kind, understanding and—"

"Just simply boring," he remarked, waving his hand. "Those kind of men are boring."

"So?" Miyu turned even redder. Now, Kanata felt as if he was trapped in a hole. He knew where this conversation was leading to—an argument. "Are you against on my choice of guy?"

"No, not really," Kanata said airily. Hell, he doesn't care if she wants a guy who has three heads or if they are now heading towards another argument. He was feeling something sick in his stomach, and it wasn't from the dinner Miyu cooked before. "I'm actually sorry for the guy you would choose."

"And why's that, oh Smart One?" Miyu asked sarcastically.

He took a deep breath. "Because you're impatient and a lousy cook. A girl who is also too trusting and naïve. How can any guy with a sane mind like you? Humor me, if you like."

Miyu clenched and unclenched her fists, resisting the urge to smack him hard on the head. She didn't know why he loves to insult her—was it one of his hobbies? Instead of attacking him by smacking a book on his head, she took a deep breath and said, "Well, I guess there's some guy out there who'll love me as me. An impatient, lousy cook, a naïve girl who just irritates you as one of her pastimes."

"Hey, I didn't say you irrita—"

"But," Miyu interrupted, as she stood up, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. "I can never imagine a girl falling in love with a jerk like you. A jerk that couldn't even spare other people's feelings." She went inside the house, slamming the door behind her, leaving Kanata alone with his jaw hanging loosely.

**-o-**

Morning inside the Saionji temple is usually cheerful and lively. Mainly, it was Miyu's fault. Clumsy as she is, she usually breaks a glass once in a while, sometimes spilling juice on the table. It had been a sort of tradition between the two of them. Kanata would wake up first, cooks breakfast before hollering for Miyu to wake up and eat. She usually enters the dining room cursing, breaks something, and leaves Kanata to clean up.

But this morning is different. It was quiet and peaceful. When chances are with him, Kanata always savors the peaceful moments like this. But right now, his mind is still on the argument that occurred last night.

Miyu never stays mad at him for long, he thought positively, as he flipped the pancake over. He's positive she'll forget about the whole incident.

But when Miyu sauntered inside the dining room, he didn't spare him a glance or a 'good morning' as she gulped down a glass of juice. In fact, she just cleaned the dishes and left the house before he can talk to her.

**-o-**

_If Kanata thinks I'll be apologizing to him, well, let him think again!_ Miyu thought furiously, jogging down the park to clear her head. Last night's events really settled on her shoulders, and she thought she'd have a job, go back to the temple to take a shower, and head down the mall. _When the going gets tough, the tough goes shopping_, she thought cheekily. She had plenty of time; the exhibit's later that night, and she does need a new dress to make a statement.

She jogged in front of the fountain in the middle of the park, and stared at her reflection. Her blonde hair was tied to a ponytail, and she was dressed in a t-shirt and jogging pants. Simplicity is her taste.

Miyu's head turned and was about to jog a few miles more, when an ice cream stand caught her eye. She made the decision and walked up and bought a cone. Chocolate, her favorite. She was hoping, really hoping that Kanata would beg later and apologize. Then her blood boiled at the sudden thought of her roommate, and she made a mental note to herself that she shouldn't think about him… for health's sake…

"Look out!"

Startled, Miyu didn't move fast enough and a boy crashed into her and her ice cream…

She rolled over, her cone tightly gripped in one hand. The boy went over a bush and yelled out a yell, and time went still. Miyu felt her butt sore, and she blinked a couple of times, trying to capture the events that had taken place.

"Are you okay?" a concerned voice asked. Miyu look up and her gaze clashed into icy-blue ones, worry and fear registering in. "I'm so sorry. My balance is a bit off today, and I was skittering around in my blades." Miyu noticed his roller blades parked at one side, and people began to form around them.

"Both of you okay?" a passerby asked. "That was a nasty fall."

"I'm okay," Miyu answered shakily. "Well, I think I'm okay. Just a bit sore."

"No broken bones or anything?" the boy asked, touching her arm to check. "If you have any fractures, I should bring you to the hospital at once."

"Don't worry, I think I'll live," Miyu replied with a forgiving smile. "And don't worry about me. Accidents do happen… um…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the guy said with a laugh. He helped her stand up, and smiled down at her. Miyu was surprised to see he was as tall as Kanata… don't even go there, Miyu, she told herself sternly. "I'm Seiya Yaboshi. And I'm so sorry and ran over you like that--?" He left the sentence hanging, and she quickly caught on.

"Miyu Kouzuki," she proposed her name, shaking his hand. "And don't beat yourself over this incident. No one got hurt badly."

His eyes widened. "Miyu Kouzuki?" he repeated. "Kouzuki? As in the artist who is holding an art exhibit later at the local museum?"

"Yes," she replied with a frown. "How--?"

"I'm a big fan of yours!" Seiya exclaimed. "Your paintings are terrific, especially _Drenched in Gold_, your latest creation. I can't believe my luck!" He dug around a backpack she didn't notice he was carrying, took a pen and paper and held it out to her with a sheepish smile. "Um, will you please sign this?"

Miyu laughed before obliging.

"Hey, I'm not that great of a person," she said, dusting her pants and returning the autographed paper. "But I really appreciate your admiration. Are you going to the exhibit later? I'd love to see a new friend there."

"Yes," came the prompt reply. "I really do want to see more of your work. Maybe I'll see you there?" Seiya flashed her a friendly smile. No intentions there.

Miyu had to smile back. "Definitely."

**-o-**

Miyu went home to change and shop, thinking about the friend she had just made. Seiya insisted on buying her a new cone of ice cream, and she gratefully took after her cone fell from her grip. They exchanged cell phone numbers and agreed to find each other at the museum later, promising that he'll buy one of her paintings.

Her mood lifted greatly. She entered the house quietly, her foot making 'pad- pad' noises as she walked barefoot on the wooden floor.

"Miyu?"

Miyu froze on her tracks, stopping at sound of her name being uttered. She turned and saw Kanata, leaning on the doorway. "Um, I was just wondering…"

"What?" she deliberately made it sound distant… cold… as if she doesn't care.

"Am I still invited to your exhibit tonight?" He knew she was still angry with him, and he was sorry the minute the words left his lips. But he couldn't rewind the clock back.

"Do you want to go?"

"Well, of course—"

"Then go. I couldn't care less." And with that, she went to her room and slammed the door. She needed an escort, and she thought that she could go and ask Kanata. But pride wouldn't let her. Then an idea lighted above her head, and grabbed her cell phone.

Kanata stared at the door for a long time before retreating.

**-o-**

"Kanata!" Christine and Nozumo went over to their friend, who was waiting patiently for the others to arrive. "You look absolutely fantastic!" Christine complemented, earning a blush for her efforts. "Aww. You look cute when you're all red."

"Stop it, Chris-chan!" Kanata protested, smiling despite the embarrassment.

"Hey, what about me?" Nozumo whined in pretend jealousy. Christine smiled at him. "Don't I look fantastic also?"

He did. In fact, they all do. Christine is wearing a tube dress in gold, her hair tumbling down in waves on her lovely back. Kanata and Nozumo were both wearing the customary tux, but it looked terrific on them compared to the others.

"Hey, Kanata! Nozumo! Chris-chan!" Ay and Nanami made their way towards their friends, a smile painted permanently on their faces. Aya was dressed in a deep shade of red, the dress reaching a few inches below her knees. Heels accented her petite frame, and her hair was in its usual braid, except it was elegantly made. Nanami looked great in emerald green, the dress making her look sexier. "You all look great!" they chorused.

Everyone laughed and began to talk about Miyu's exhibit, excitement filling the air. When Santa joined them (he was also dressed in the usual tux) Christine and Aya dragged Nanami off to the girls' bathroom. "We need to powder our noses," Christine called out as an excuse.

"But you just powdered them a few minutes before we meet up with Kanata," Nozumo called back.

"It's a woman's thing," Christine said, and the boys made a face.

When the door was safely closed behind them, they interrogated Nanami. "So?" they hissed under their breaths. "What happened? Did you talk to your friend?"

"Yes, and he agreed to do it and make Kanata jealous," Nanami answered with a victorious grin. "Soon, when Kanata realizes he couldn't stand Miyu with another guy, he'll confess his feelings to Miyu and poof! Happy ending!"

"I really hope this'll work, Nanami," Christine said doubtfully.

"It will," Nanami said with conviction. "And if my plan doesn't work, I'll eat my hat off!"

"But what if The Guy," Aya said, emphasizing the last two words, "falls in love with Miyu? What'll happen then?"

"He won't," Nanami answered with a smile.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he has a girlfriend."

"And she's okay with that?" Christine said reluctantly.

"Yes—"

"_The exhibit's about to start. Everyone, please go to the ballroom…"_ the announcement cackled over the speakers.

The gang trooped down the ballroom with everyone else, waiting for Miyu Kouzuki. The lights dimmed and the spotlight focused on the top of the grand staircase. The speaker, who was Mr. Takamatsu, announced,_"Please welcome our very own Miyu Kouzuki, who made this exhibit happen. Let's give her a big round of applause, as we celebrate her success in the artistic world…"_

The door at the top of the staircase opened, revealing Miyu and Seiya Yaboshi, both smiling as the walked down. Miyu, to make things short, looked gorgeous. Dressed in a white, slinky gown with thin straps, matching silver heels, minimum jewelry and makeup, she confidently sauntered down, her arm around Seiya's. Her blonde hair was twisted into a very loose bun clipped with a white rose, tendrils caressing her amazing face. Her lips looked plump and was glossed over by some strawberry product, her cheeks held a hint of blush, and her complexion was flawless. Seiya looked simply adorable in blue polo shirt and slacks, a smile greeting the guests and the gang.

Kanata, as we delicately put it, was shocked beyond words. And simply furious. But if you ask him why, he wouldn't have an appropriate answer to give you. He just is. Underneath his breath, he uttered venomously, "Who the hell is that guy? And what's Miyu doing with… _him_," he finally sputtered.

Beside him, Nanami could hear every word he was saying, and she had to grin. Victory, she exclaimed silently. And step one is now coming to a closure.

**AN:**_Okay, before you guys beat me up with a stick, I have a very good excuse why I haven't updated for a long time. I guess I could blame school, because my schedule's really hectic. o.O But now, (I just finished my projects and scripts and other stuff that has to submitted ASAP) I'm a total free agent. As I kept telling to my readers, blame my school for piling things and not me. Hahaha!_

**Next on **_**Clashing Hearts**_ Add another dose of jealousy and a romantic date between new friends finally sparked Kanata to do things. But what can he do? He wasn't in the position to order Miyu around…


	7. All Choked Up

I'll breeze through the disclaimer. Don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and all that crap. Honestly, can you make me even feel worse about it?

**Clashing Hearts**

**Chapter Six: All Choked Up**

Kanata shoved a piece of cake into his mouth, chewing vigorously, and staring at… _him_. Okay, so the guy had a name. Seiya Yaboshi, he had said before, when he and Miyu made their way towards them.

Kanata took a large gulp of water, remembering when the guy—Seiya, flashed his too-perfect smile and a wave of revulsion washed over him. Normally, he didn't judge people by their looks; he wasn't that shallow, but Seiya made it too easy for him.

Another thing that ticked him off was his friends. They took a liking to him like a duck to water, especially Miyu. His eyes narrowed when Miyu laughed at Seiya's joke, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. Does she like him? The thought sent a sickening feeling to his stomach, and he fought the urge to snatch the other guy's hand and shove it to his mouth. Really.

"Earth to Kanata Saionji," a voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you there?"

Kanata met Miyu's gaze. The group was staring at him in puzzled eyes, because he usually is sharp and quick-witted. "Huh?"

Miyu sat back and folded her hands. "We were talking about soccer," she explained. "You know, your favorite sport. A topic where you usually blab a hundred words per minute… and takes us nearly an hour to make you stop," she added conversationally. "Where were you?"

Kanata shrugged and avoided her gaze. "Somewhere. What about soccer?"

"You play?" Seiya asked interestedly. He leaned on the table, supporting his chin with his hands. "I'm in the varsity during my high school and college days. Soccer is my life back then… and girls, of course."

Santa laughed. "Couldn't blame you. I was like that when I was still in the university. Photography and girlfriend. Photography and girlfriend. Honestly, those two are my top priorities."

Everyone laughed.

"And then what? You captured Akane with you looks and charming smiles?" Aya quipped. "Sans having a hard time trying to impress her?"

"No one can resist my charm and dashing smiles," Santa joked.

"And you're sometimes too full of yourself," Nanami said with a playful slap. "Honestly, if Akane heard you…"

"She'd sock you for sure," Nozumo joked, pointing his fork.

Kanata gritted his teeth. "You like anyone in particular?" he addressed Seiya casually, trying to be subtle. "A girl out of town or from your university days?"

Seiya grinned. "Of course," he answered easily. "I'm the kind of guy who appreciates a girl's talent and beauty. Not to brag or anything, some girls just come on to me, on more occasions than none." He sighed and paused. "I'm sure you know what I'm feeling, Saionji-kun," he said carefully.

"What do you mean?" Kanata asked, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

"From what I hear, you're very popular with the ladies," Seiya elaborated with a hand gesture. "During your high school days, someone dropped the bomb about you having a fan club."

"He still does," Christine supplied, sipping a glass of champagne delicately. After all, she had grown in the nest of wealth and power. "You should have seen the Kanata fan club in the local university. The population has increased since junior high."

"Chris would know, since she was the former Kanata fan club president," Nozumo informed him with an amused smile. Christine blushed. "My fan club never stood a chance with Chris behind the wheel," he teased. "She was the driving force behind the group."

"Really?" Seiya leaned back and placed an arm behind Miyu's chair. Kanata's eyes narrowed, prepared to punch the guy if he placed his hand on any part of Miyu's body. "But, Chris-chan, you became Nozumo's fiancée. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Christine answered with a slight blush. She smiled up at Nozumo, and he returned it with a swift kiss on the cheek. "Well, when Miyu-chan went back to America… I don't know," she said rather embarrassed. "My adoration for Kanata-kun here disappeared like a cloud of smoke. Then Nozumo and I started dating when we became lab partners."

"It actually caused an uproar in the first place, much like Kanata and Miyu's situation right now," Nanami commented, taking a sip of her water. "His fan club cried while Kanata's got disappointed. But it worked out. They are a cute couple, and everyone approved."

"You didn't tell me that, Chris-chan," Miyu said, blushing slightly at the earlier comment. "But everything's fine now, right?"

"Yup," Christine confirmed. "Nozumo's fan club disappeared a bit, but some still continued the tradition. But it's okay," she said with a shrug.

"The only people here who doesn't have any love life are Kanata, Nanami-chan and Aya-chan," Santa reported. He took a swallow of wine. "Well, previously, Kanata had someone, but she disappeared."

"Really?"

Kanata felt himself heat up under Miyu's gaze. "D-don't be silly, Santa," he said nervously. "I haven't got anyone right from the start."

"Not even Akira? Huh. I thought you guys were an item back then. Ow!" Santa glanced sharply towards Nanami's direction and received a glare. She nodded towards Miyu's side and he immediately understood.

"But you only had a crush on her, right, Kanata-kun?" Aya asked, eyeing the brown glob on her plate. She poked it with her fork. "What the heck is this? Glue glob? Ow! Nanami—" Aya's head turned around and caught sight of Miyu's faraway expression. "Oops," Aya whispered.

"Uh, I don't have a crush on Akira," Kanata stuttered out. "We're just very good friends. You know, since we've been childhood friends and everything."

"Where is Akira right now, Kanata-kun?" Seiya asked interestedly. He felt Nanami's kick under the table, but he ignored it and pressed on. He flashed her a look that said, _trust me._ "Is she coming back?"

Miyu lifted her head in interest. "Uh, I don't really know, actually," Kanata stammered. Damn, he thought. "But the last letter I received from her said that within the year. She missed Heiomachi," he said softly. "Japan's nothing compared to America."

Seiya felt Miyu move and he looked at her. He felt sympathy when the tiniest hint of tears present in her eyes made an appearance. "Miyu-chan?" he queried, trying to draw her in the conversation.

Miyu smiled at him weakly, hauled out from her thoughts. "Yes?"

"How about you? Do you have anyone special right now?"

Meeting Kanata's gaze, she said, "Yes…"

"Really, Miyu-cchi?" Nozumo asked curiously. He obviously didn't know anything about what was going on in the group. "Is he someone we know?"

"You didn't tell us you have someone, Miyu-chan," Santa said accusingly. "Tell us!"

Miyu giggled. Nanami, Aya and Christine all stared at her. "Absolutely not," she said firmly, but gently. "My private life is what it is—private. But he's far from the ideal guy I wanted."

"Truly?" Kanata heard himself ask. He couldn't help it. Who was the guy? Was it Seiya, who is obviously a playboy in the making? He couldn't bear it.

"Yeah." Their gazes clashed, and everyone in the table sweatdropped. The tension rang in the air, and they immediately knew that this conversation was turning to an argument. They've been friends for so long, and they had witnessed their quarrels enough to recognized when it's going to look ugly.

"Uh, Miyu-chan—" Nanami attempted to interrupt, but Miyu cut her off.

"Yeah, that's right." Miyu leaned back, her eyes flaming up as she recognized the challenge in his tone. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I pity the guy."

"Wh-what?" Miyu's eyes flashed in anger, contrary to Kanata's calm atmosphere. "What the hell was that suppose to mean?"

"It means that the guy you're in love with is obviously dense if he fell for you," Kanata said icily. "I mean, who could possibly fall for you?"

"Uh, Kanata—" Santa stopped midsentence when two angry faces glanced at him.

"Stay out of this, Santa," Miyu growled, frowning at him. "This none of your business."

"Shut up," Kanata said dangerously, throwing him a Look. "This is between Miyu and I."

Santa's face crumpled up and lowered his head down. "Don't worry, Santa," Aya said comfortingly over Kanata and Miyu's bickering voices. "They're not angry with you. This is just Miyu and Kanata ready to kill each other for the sake of winning this verbal war. You know how it is."

"Yes, but do they have to mean to me?" Santa said in a childish voice, feigning to be hurt terribly. "I'm hurt, Aya-chan. How can they be so cruel?"

"Don't be a baby, Santa!" Nanami playfully slapped Santa's back, causing him to knock his glass of water. "Oops." She grinned sheepishly.

"Nanami-chan!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Are they always like this?" Seiya asked to Christine and Nozumo, pointing Miyu and Kanata. "I mean, do they hurt each other with words?" Miyu looked ready to strangle Kanata around the neck; she was all red and currently resembled a mad cat. Kanata, meanwhile, had a smirk planted on his face, but the tensed muscle on his jaw gave him away.

Christine sighed. "Yes," she said rather sadly. "I guess they didn't want each other to know their true feelings. Both of our friends are packed with a verbal punch."

Nozumo nodded in agreement. "Kanata isn't exactly the perfect guy as everyone thinks he is. He is completely unreliable when it comes to expressing his feelings. While Miyu is just plain stubborn. These two can go on and on through the night arguing."

"Hmm." Seiya looked on to the couple thoughtfully, his eyes dancing. Above his head, a light bulb lit up. _Maybe this will work. I'm sure Nanami will give her hard-earned consent over this idea. This is just too hilarious to pass up._

"Ms. Miyu?"

The dispute, to everyone's relief, stopped when Mr. Takamatsu appeared with the dessert menu. After taking their orders, Nanami swiftly changed the subject to a much safer level.

"So, Seiya-kun," Nanami started, stepping on his foot under the table. "I was just wondering, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No," Seiya replied easily, grinning at Nanami. Making Kanata jealous is all what it takes for him to crack under the pressure. He'll just keep quiet about this idea of his. He won't even tell it to Nanami, and he was plain sure of what the outcome will be. Too hilarious. "I was thinking of going to the amusement park to have a laugh." He paused, letting the words weigh down. "But it sounds a bit unappealing if I have to go alone," he continued a bit slowly.

Nanami snapped her fingers. "Why don't we all go?" she said cheerfully, as if the idea just popped in her head. "We haven't been to an amusement park since… since… ever!"

"True," Aya agreed, her eyes twinkling in anticipation. "What do you say, guys? It'll be fun."

"It'll be like when we were in junior high school," Miyu relented a bit, a smile softening her angry face. She missed the amusement park where some of her most treasured memories were kept. Revisiting will be good for her. "Okay!" She stood up energetically; her previous fight with the guy seated across her momentarily vanished from her mind. "So is it decided? It'll give us the chance to dig up old memories."

"Sure!" Christine and Nozumo chorused enthusiastically.

"Great!" Santa exclaimed, punching his hand up in the air. "This'll be fun."

"You coming, Kanata-kun?" Seiya questioned, oblivious to the other person's hostile stare. "It won't be fun if one of the gang's missing."

Since when did he become a part of the 'gang'? Kanata wondered sourly. "Sure," he replied. "Love to."

"So it's decided!" Miyu said with a wide smile. She spooned a piece of her pudding, admiring its chocolate-coated surface. Delicious. "See you guys tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp at the entrance gates."

**-o-**

When Seiya, Nanami and Aya deposited Kanata and Miyu at the bottom of the Saionji steps, both of them climbed the stairs without a word spoken between them. But before the three drove off in Seiya's car, he grabbed Miyu's hand and kissed it gracefully.

Mindful of Kanata's fury behind his cool veneer, Seiya threw Miyu one of his dazzling smiles. "Till tomorrow then, Miyu-chan," he bade. Seiya acknowledged Kanata with a polite nod.

That same night, while Miyu was relaxing in the hot tub, Kanata went outside on the porch and stared out into the sky. The vast heaven was dotted with sparkling stars; the moon seemed bright, its incandescent white light casting an almost magical feeling over everything.

A lonely sigh escaped his lips, his eyes half open. He regretted the moment those harsh words came out from his mouth back at the museum, and his head throbbed guiltily. He didn't want to hurt her… that was the last thing he had intended to do.

Is this jealousy? he wondered briefly, lost in his thoughts. Over the years, he never felt anything like this.

Is this love?

…wait a minute! Why is he thinking this way?

Running his hand over his face, he felt so confused. He didn't want to feel this way. He was Kanata Saionji. Cool, calm and poised during any situation. But lately, ever since she returned to his life, everything was so… crazy.

He heaved a sigh, closing his eyes in reflection. She's a puzzle in his life. The person who makes things bamboozling that is related to him. Recently, he developed this sense of possessiveness that just wouldn't go away. For the first time in his life, he felt domineering over Miyu. Is it because he treats her as a sister?

…or simply because he has acquired this feeling for her?

Maybe—

"Hey."

Kanata opened his eyes at the voice. A voice he knew he'll be able to recognize anywhere, he thought dazedly. Miyu, dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and shorts, stood a few inches away from him. She was biting her lip, making her look adorable.

"Hey." He fought the impulse to take hold of her hand and draw him nearer to his side. What's happening to him? He groaned silently and tried to focus on her. "What's up?"

She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, still biting her lip. "Um, I just want to apologize…"

Silence.

"Really?"

Miyu took a deep breath. As much as the reply annoyed her to the fullest, she didn't retaliate. She wanted peace, even if justice wasn't on her side today. "Yeah. I—"

He waved a hand. "Listen. I know you're fighting the whim to retort and yell at me," he said with a smile, his hand resting on his knee. "Because you and I both know that I am supposedly apologizing right now."

She looked stunned. Her mouth partly open, and she was staring at him as if he was some kind of alien. And how can she not be? It's not common for Kanata to accept his fault and act contrite.

He chuckled. "Shut your mouth. You'll attract flies."

That did it. But Miyu soon opened it again to say, "What--?"

"—brought me to do this?" he finished for her. She nodded. "Well, I knew right from the start I was wrong, and I guess I felt guilty for being harsh to you." He looked down at his hands. "Uh, I, uh, didn't mean to, Miyu. I guess, what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry." He looked up. "And I hope you'll forgive me."

Miyu was, to say the least, stunned. He actually apologized, which is very rare. Kanata is too stubborn for his own good, and doesn't easily give up. A smile crept to her lips, and she sat down beside him. "Repeat it."

He blinked. Once, then twice. "Huh?"

Miyu took out her cell phone and held it out to him. "Repeat it." She grinned infectiously. "This is a once in a lifetime chance, Kanata. I'll never let this opportunity pass."

"You're going to record it?" he asked baffled. He shook his head vigorously when she nodded in confirmation. "There's no way in hell am I going to repeat it. Besides, I won't mean it once I say it again."

Miyu pouted. "Aww. You're such a party pooper." She placed her phone inside her pocket, and stuck out her tongue at him playfully.

"Yeah, that's me." Kanata shifted his position and patted the space beside him. Miyu took the silent invitation and sat beside him. "The moon looks great tonight, huh?"

"Uh huh." Miyu glanced at Kanata's calmed profile, letting her eyes run through his handsome features. His eyes were softened into a warm chestnut color, and his lips were turned upward. Her heart pounded, and time slowed. The moonlight caressed his skin, turning it to a resplendent white.

"Miyu?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Do you like Yaboshi-san?" Kanata didn't avert his eyes towards her, but rather stared at the heavenly sky. His voice was void of any emotion, making it bland and emotionless.

Puzzled by the question, she answered it honestly, "Of course. He's a friend of mine. Is there a reason not to?" she asked him back curiously.

"No, not really."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Nothing really. No reason at all." At times, Miyu can be pretty obscure. She didn't hear the relieved tone he used when answering, or the smile that found its way to his lips.

She frowned instead, looking at his face. He felt her staring at him, and he smiled questioningly. "What?"

"What? What do you mean 'what'? I should be asking you that question," Miyu said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Will you ever tell me the reason of you asking?"

Kanata turned the query in his head, and he responded truthfully, "Someday."

"But not today?" she asked persistently. "You're so unfair, Kanata." She pouted. "You know, you can be pretty complicated at times."

"Someday, Miyu," he promised. He stared back at the sky, and she followed. "Someday. And yeah," he added lightheartedly. "I'm complicated and mysterious. That's why girls fall for me like lead."

She smacked him good-naturedly.

**-o-**

Things started normally in the Saionji Temple. Miyu knocked off a few things, and Kanata lost his sock and wallet. It was ten minutes past nine, and they rushed to the amusement park. Fortunately, everyone just arrived at that time and weren't waiting that long. Tackling the scary rides first like the roller coaster, Wild River, and the Magic Carpet; they were soon lost in the hazy land of laughter and exuberance.

They got out the Wild River soaking wet, but laughing and giggling like idiots. Christine was disappointed because her hat flew away, but Nozumo bought her a new one. Numerous shops dotted the sidewalks outside the rides, and they bought a few things.

The group ate lunch at Karen's Café, stopping to eat burgers and shakes and coffee. They went for the bumper cars and Ferris wheel soon after, stopping occasionally to play at the stands. Kanata won in the ring toss, and he gave Miyu the cute teddy bear he was given as a prize. Miyu beamed in pleasure, and the gang flashed them smug smiles, although they were totally oblivious to it.

Late afternoon rolled on, and they stopped to eat some snack at a fast food restaurant. Choosing take-out, they strolled along the sidewalks and sat at the benches. They munched on their food hungrily, enjoying the afternoon in each other's company.

"Waah!" Santa breathed in. He patted his rather swelled up stomach, sighing in pleasure. "That was so good."

Nanami took a gulp of her drink. "You bet! I feel I am about to burst!"

Christine let out a contented sigh. "This was one of the best afternoons ever! I'm glad the plan went through."

"Yeah," Nozumo agreed readily. "Forget the mall. This is much better. Who wants to be stuck around in an air-conditioned building doing nothing? Not me. No, siree."

"Blmphoomp?" Seiya mumbled, his mouth full of sandwich.

"Uh, Seiya-kun," Miyu said, grossed out a bit, judging from her sick expression. "Will you swallow first? Food is sprouting from your mouth. Besides, we can't understand anything you were saying."

Seiya tried to swallow, but to their amazement, he started to cough. Aya's eyes widened as recognition hit her like a huge rock. "Oh my god! He's choking!"

"WHAT!?"

Seiya threw fits of coughing, but he couldn't breathe. Christine, Aya, Santa and Nanami started to panic, but Nozumo, Kanata and Miyu laid him on the floor. Miyu pounded his back strongly.

"Who knows CPR?" Nozumo shouted, the panic in his voice giving away his composed pretense. "Shoot! I knew I should've taken first aid class back then."

"I do!" Miyu made her way to Seiya's racking body, worry marking her expression. But she was shoved aside, and she looked up. "Kanata! What--?"

"I'll do it," he said curtly. "I know how to do CPR during our first aid course. Let me."

"You sure?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes! Now step aside. The guy's choking!" Kanata pushed her aside and performed the action. Inside, he didn't want Miyu's lips touching the other guy's lips, even if it meant saving his life. Call it childish jealousy if you will, but that's how he feel.

Just as he was about to place his lips on Seiya's, doubt speeding through his body but he brushed it off, Seiya began to laugh. Out loud. Surprised and bewildered by the happenings, Kanata landed on his butt when he tried to crawl back.

"What the hell?"

Seiya continued to laugh, tears appearing on the sides of his face, and he coughed. Christine and Nozumo stared at him as if he were a madman; Nanami was smiling, although a bit discreetly; Aya's and Santa's jaws were hanging in obvious confusion, Miyu and Kanata just looked totally taken aback by his sudden action.

"I-I'm so-sorry," Seiya gasped in between chuckles, wiping the tears. He laughed harder at their expressions and coughed again. "I don't mean to laugh at you all. I am ju-just so—"

"So this is just a joke to you, huh?" Kanata clenched and unclenched his fists, trying not to smack the guy. Didn't he know how much courage he has to muster up to do this? Apparently not. The jerk was laughing like a loon.

But still, it was funny…

"I-I'm so sorry, K-Kanata-kun," Seiya struggled for breath. "But I couldn't help it! You were serious and everything, and about to kiss me!" He let out a guffaw, his whole body racking in mirth. "I just couldn't help it!" He laughed again.

Kanata turned red while everyone laughed. "You idiot!" Without thinking, he lifted his mocha cake served on the platter. "Can't believe you!"

Seiya opened his mouth to retort, but Kanata threw his dessert in the blink of an eye on his face, freezing him in place. The gang froze together. Kanata's jaw dropped to the bottom of the floor, and Nanami stifled the desire to giggle. Seiya looked simply stunned, a few icing and pieces of cake hanging on his hair. But the ice was broken when Miyu threw Kanata her cupcake on the head. Soon, a food fight occurred in the middle of the park.

They went home in a sticky, but satisfied, mood.

Really.

They must have looked like children back there.

How childish, Kanata thought elatedly, of them. But somehow, the thought didn't matter to him at that moment.

No, he decided perceptively, it didn't matter at all.

**Next on **_**Clashing Hearts:**_ When everything started to go into a normal pace, things will mesh to a bowl of trouble as someone from their past comes back. How will they cope with everything Fate is throwing at them? Will they even cope at all?

**AN:**_I dedicate this chapter to **anitsirhc**, who gave me an idea for this chapter (even if she doesn't know that yet), and **Fantasy Wings**, who is a new friend of mine. Inspiration triumphs over stress any day! It's been awhile since Kanata and Miyu fought, and I decided on a really silly argument between. After all, they don't exactly last a day without arguing, don't you agree?_

_Oh, and the CPR thing? I caught the idea from the latest Nancy Drew played by Emma Roberts. Have you seen it? If you haven't, I totally recommend it. It's totally cool. Emma Roberts absolutely rocks!_

_And the food fight thing was inspired when my best friend, Cyrene, actually smeared a glob of chocolate cake on me and my other best friend Miggy's cheek. We nearly started a food fight at the cafeteria that time. Of course, we didn't want to get into whole lot of chaos. :D_


	8. Turn Up the Heat

Neither the anime nor the characters are in my possession. Just a far-fetched dream that isn't going to come true, no matter how hard I pray. And pray. And pray… and beg.

**Clashing Hearts**

**Chapter Seven: Turn Up the Heat**

"…you lied."

Miyu fidget in her seat, trapping her lower lip in-between her teeth. "I didn't exactly—"

"You told me you could." His voice didn't sound angry, just exactly the opposite. He sounded calm and… amused?

"Well, I didn't exactly—"

"And look at what you did."

Miyu's temper hitched a notch higher, and warning bells began ringing in Kanata's head, identifying the trouble that was about to come. "Hey, I didn't mean to," she tried to defend. "I tried to. Really, I did. But I guess it just wouldn't work out. Do you have to rub it in, Kanata?"

Kanata grinned, poking the blackened pot, nearly burned to ashes. "Yes, I do," he replied cheekily. "You—arrogantly so, if I remember correctly— said that you could cook without burning the food."

"I didn't exactly say—" she tried to complete again.

"But after assigning you to make dinner, I now found myself staring at—what's this?" he pointed to the coal-like thing in the pot, grimacing. "Is this pork?"

"It's pumpkin," Miyu pointed out irritably, crossing her arms across her chest in a haughty position. "Okay, Mr. I Can Do Better. Cook it." She shoved a shiny pot in his arms and stepped back. "I wanna see your stuff."

Kanata bowed slightly, a wicked grin lighting up his handsome face. "And if I do it brilliantly? What'll I win?"

Miyu looked thoughtful, seemingly pensive. "Um, how about a free meal?"

"Nah. Too simple."

"Is that the only reason for your reluctance?" Miyu posed with a raised eyebrow. "Or is there any else?"

"Well, the truth is I'm afraid of getting food-poisoned, that's all—Ow! Stop pinching me!"

"How about I'll do your homework without charge?"

"No way! I might fail if you answered it all!"

Miyu swatted him on the arm, and he chuckled delightedly. She stuck out her tongue, and he took revenge by doing the same trick.

"How about doing the other person's chores?"

"Deal!"

A smile curved at her lips. "You really are lazy, huh?"

He smiled. "I never tried to deny it, Miyu. Now, prepare the mop and broom because you're going to lose!" And he made himself comfortable as he set to trounce her. After all, with her doing his chores, he now have some extra free time at hand.

**-o-**

"I'm never trying to engage a bet with you, Kanata," Miyu groaned, covering her eyes with her arm, as she lay on the floor, exhausted. "This is the last time I will ever do anything like this again. Unless, of course," she added after a quick thought, "you'll definitely lose and I'll win."

Kanata looked at her over his manga, chuckling. "What? And here I thought you were having fun," he said, flipping to the next page. "Are you done in the kitchen?"

Miyu moaned and turned over, trying to have a glance at his frame. "Yes. Is that all? Am I finished?"

"Just about," he answered cheerfully, turning to another page. "You'll just have to laundry my clothes and you're done!"

"Ugh! You're so unforgiving, Kanata," Miyu said with another moan. "I am so beat! Can I even have a little rest?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but the telephone chose that very moment to ring, distracting his attention.

"Will you get that?" Miyu pleaded, covering her eyes again. "I'm so tired, I could fall over!"

"Okay, okay. I get your point," Kanata said, standing up to get the phone. He picked it up at the fifth ring. The caller must have been a persistent person, he decided, placing the receiver on his ear. "Hello? Saionji residence."

Silence reigned at the other end of the line, and Kanata asked again. "Hello? Who's there?" When the caller didn't answer, Kanata, irritated, thinking it was only a prank call, was about to place the receiver back to its cradle when the person finally spoke.

"Saionji-kun?"

Recognizing the voice, Kanata stilled and looked at the phone confusedly. "Yes. Who's this?" It couldn't be. What could he want?

"It's Seiya. Seiya Yaboshi."

"What do you want?" Kanata asked brusquely, not the one who's going to beat around the bush. "What do you need, Yaboshi?"

"Nanami-chan must've given me the wrong number," the reply came over from the phone politely. "Because I was definitely sure that I asked for Miyu's phone number, since I needed to ask her something."

From behind Kanata, Miyu appeared, a quizzical look appearing on her face. "Who is it?" she mouthed silently, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you—"

"Wait. Miyu's here," Kanata said none too graciously. Even though he and Yaboshi were in better terms than before, he still doesn't like the blonde fool. Possibly, he may never like him if he continued hitting on Miyu.

"There? What? Is she living with you?" Seiya's tone was incredulous, as if they were living in sin. Probably, he was thinking about it.

"That's none of your business," Kanata growled in the receiver, shoving the receiver to Miyu. He walked back to the living room, not turning around to see the confused expression on her face. "It's Yaboshi. He wanted to talk to you."

"Kanata? What's—" Kanata closed the door with a slam, "—wrong?" Shaking her head slightly, she answered the phone. "Yes?"

"Miyu-chan?"

"Yes? Seiya?"

"Yeah. Was that really Saionji-kun?" Seiya asked disbelievingly. "Are you both living under the same roof? Nanami-chan didn't say anything to me about that."

Miyu felt herself smile. "Really. That Nanami. I'll explain the whole story next time, but, yeah, we're living under the same roof under some very, uh, unbelievable circumstances."

"Gee—that's a bit awkward, isn't it?"

"For some people, maybe. But for me, I'm pretty comfortable with Kanata hanging around the house. It would be weird for me if I couldn't see him everyday." And it would hurt if that was the case, Miyu added silently. She already spent a few years without him, and it had been hell. She didn't want to go through that same feeling again.

"You must be pretty close then," Seiya couldn't help but remark, a grin spreading across his face. He lightly tapped the table with the end of his pen, his eyes staring at the brochure laid out before him.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Miyu said with a slight laugh. "Anyway, what's the motive for this call, Seiya?"

"Well, since you already brought the subject up, I was wondering if you'd go out with me," Seiya charged on, tapping the brochure with his pen. "It'd be a wonderful chance for you and I to know each other well, right?"

"Is that all?" Miyu asked curiously, a nagging feeling pressuring her to ask. After all, she didn't want to reject a good friend of hers, if he had another intention.

"Yes," Seiya answered honestly. He didn't want to lie to her; over the short time he knew Miyu, he immediately wanted to be her friend. She wasn't like other girls, save his current girlfriend, and besides, the plan was to make Kanata jealous enough to act. This dinner plan was getting to know his new friend and saving her love life. It was like killing to birds with one stone, right? "No other intentions. I mean it, Miyu. Honest."

Miyu felt herself soften at the proposal. She liked Seiya, she really do. He was funny, friendly and one-of-a-kind. She was his friend. But the big difference was… he wasn't Kanata. That's why they can't be more than friends. "Sure. What time and when?"

Seiya was delighted. "Great! How about I pick you up at seven tomorrow night? I'll be taking you to the new restaurant in town," he replied.

"Seven's great, Seiya," Miyu said to the receiver. "I bet this'll be a fine night. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem," Seiya answered easily. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yup! Gotta go! Have a ton of washing to do," she said, thinking about Kanata's pile of clothing waiting for her. Oh joy.

"Bye, Miyu!"

"Bye."

As she hung up, Miyu didn't notice a silhouette peering from the door. Then he slowly closed the door with a very soft click.

**-o-**

"What did Yaboshi want?"

Looking up from her plate of sushi, Miyu responded, "He asked me for dinner date." Dinner was already cooking in the kitchen by the time she was finished with Kanata's clothes, and was she tired. She dug in heartily, starved and absolutely famished by the time he served dinner, and she didn't notice his quiet behavior, caught up with her food.

Kanata gripped his chopsticks tightly in his hand, trying to appear unaffected. "Really?" he asked calmly. But truth be told, he wanted to smash the phone on Seiya's head, jealousy and anger running through his system. "Are you going?"

Miyu took a swallow before answering, "Of course. I wanted to get to know him better. He seems to a be a really—"

"—arrogant guy?" Kanata supplied sourly, his mood going down by the minute, his temper going up. "An egotistical freak who jokes around, faking to be choking?"

Miyu raised both her eyebrows at that. "Well, I was going for a nice guy statement. But you must admit," Miyu added, grinning, "that his joke was pretty funny, despite the fact we were panicking."

"I don't," he lied, frowning. "It wasn't funny at all. It was rude and totally juvenile. How in the world can you go out with a guy who's immature for his age?" He played with his sushi, jabbing it with his chopsticks.

"Okay, so you don't like Seiya," Miyu said coolly. She continued on eating, ignoring the way the air tensed a bit. "But your sushi doesn't have to suffer the consequences." Kanata prodded his food, and Miyu let out a sigh. "Okay, what gives? Just before dinner, you were in a rocking mood. You were looking stupid back then, actually, smiling goofily. But right now, you're acting like some child throwing a tantrum."

The room was silent, except for the sound of their chopsticks grazing the bowl's surface, and glasses clinking.

"So, will you tell me what's the matter?"

"I just don't want you going out with that guy," Kanata replied curtly, staring broodingly at his bowl. "I don't like him. Him or his arrogant ways."

"You don't want me to go out with Seiya or boys in general?"

"Both," Kanata answered tersely, never lifting his gaze.

"Then when or to whom can I go out that meets your approval?" Miyu demanded exasperatedly with a hand gesture. "I'm tired of us arguing over a petty thing, because there's no reason of arguing!"

"Nozumo," he replied offhandedly. "You can go out with Nozumo or Santa."

"They're my friends. Both who have girlfriends of their own."

That's exactly the idea, Kanata thought. "They're a whole lot better than Yaboshi."

"Well, that guy happens to be a friend of mine, and he asked me for a dinner date between friends," Miyu shot back defensively. "And how in the world could you call him arrogant? Aren't you forming your own conclusions that are totally way off base? What is it about him that you don't like? Everyone really liked him back at the museum and amusement park. I like him!"

"Do you really?" Kanata roared back, blood boiling in his face. "Or maybe it's just his pretty face you're harboring for. Maybe you're so desperate, given the way you wanted to go out with a jerk like him. After all, you're a girl who isn't what a guy expected. You aren't pretty and I don't see any guy harboring after you like a sick puppy." Kanata made a disgusted sound, not facing Miyu. He wished he could stop, really. But his tongue just kept babbling on and on. "Go ahead and date the guy! He should be warned what a girl you could be stupid and just plain. You're nothing like Akira—"

_Slap!_

Stunned, Kanata stared at Miyu, who was hugging her stinging hand on her chest. His cheek bore the mark of her violence, and he touched it involuntarily, feeling the heat from his skin. He can't believe he said all those things, and guilt quickly spread through him. He has to back up and fast!

"Miyu, I'm sorry, I didn't—" He stood up and made a move towards her, his arms open wide.

"You stay away from me!" Miyu backed off, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. It was happening again, she realized dismally. He was comparing her to Akira again. Just like before. "If you want Akira, why don't you go and be with her! I'm not Akira, Kanata. I'm Miyu. Don't you dare compare us because I'll never be like her!" She stood up shakily, her dignity intact. "And you know what? I'm sick of you seeing my faults and not acknowledging my good points. Right from the start, you judged me against Akira and kept on telling me that she's better!"

"I didn't—"

"Shut up and just listen!" Miyu's fury swept through her, taking a hold on her emotions. Tears streamed down her cheeks like two rivulets, her eyes glassy. Emotions lay bare in her emerald eyes, and Kanata saw how really upset she was. But he was angry, she was angry, and both are incapable of thinking straight. Only their feelings were dictating their words and actions. The air cracked intensely in tension.

"I'm sick, Kanata. Sick of you trying to measure our looks and attitude. We aren't some kind of bacteria observed under the microscope. We're different, Kanata, and I just wished that the idea would get through your thick skull!"

And with that, Miyu exited the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving a guilt-ridden, stunned Kanata.

**-o-**

"You look, um, how do I say this…?" Seiya said as he pulled up a chair for Miyu the next night. He pick her up at exactly seven at the temple, and he immediately noticed the lost of sparkle in her eyes, regardless of her cheerful greeting. Her eyes were conveying a different message. "Um… a bit tired…"

"Well, I don't hear that kind of remark everyday," Miyu said teasingly, comfortable in the relaxed atmosphere. The restaurant was classy and situated in an urban area outside of Heiomachi. The restaurant had a fantastic view of the metropolis, featuring the city's sparkling skyscrapers and blinking lights.

Seiya sat down in mock-alarm, his hands up. "I didn't say that. You're still beautiful as ever, but I'm concerned."

"About what?" Miyu asked listlessly, her gaze resting on the view behold her. Her mind drifted off back to Kanata, thinking about how cool he was to her when she bade him goodbye.

"You don't seem happy," Seiya observed.

Miyu permitted herself to smile, and she turned her attention back to her date. "Really? Well, I am. I am happy…" She said the word slowly, as if she was trying to convince herself that she was.

"Well," Seiya said, crossing his arms across his chest, "know what I think?" He wagged his eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

"What?" Miyu asked automatically, chuckling.

"I think you're a terrible liar, Miyu," he declared. "If you want to be a good liar, you have to learn a few things first."

Just at that moment, a waiter appeared by their side, and they took their orders. After a few consulting and deciding, the waiter went back to the kitchen, leaving them again alone.

"You were saying about something like lessons?"

"I'd say you should learn the art of lying," Seiya said with a smile. "If you're going to lie, make sure you don't sound sad or melancholy. And if you're a friend of mine, you should know how to disguise the emotion in your eyes, because nothing escapes through me, you know?"

Miyu sighed, a sort-of sad smile playing on her lips, as she propped herself beside the window. "And here I thought I was doing a good job," Miyu complained jokingly. Then she dropped everything and confessed. The conversation stopped for a few minutes when the waiter brought their orders. "And now I don't know why he's so angry about you!" she whined, frustrated by everything that is happening to her. "You're nice and real friendly, but he still find something wrong with you, and I don't know why!"

Seiya looked thoughtful. "Maybe Saionji-kun likes you," he concluded, taking a bit of his garlic bread and chewing it.

Miyu stared at him, her spoon halfway to her mouth. "You're joking, right?"

"Isn't that possible?" Seiya challenged. "Tell me why it isn't likely."

"Because he likes someone else."

Seiya leaned back, surprised at the dropped information. Nanami didn't say anything about Saionji liking another girl. Maybe she didn't know herself. "Who? And are you sure? You might just be jumping to conclusions."

"I—oops! Darn it!" Some soup dripped on her dress, and she stared at it ruefully. "Would you mind terribly if I go to the bathroom, Seiya? I just need to get this stain off."

"No problem." Seiya stood up and helped her up. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"The cool artist who paints like a dream, and this sloppy eater doesn't go together, but somehow, you managed to pull it off, Miyu," Seiya told her with a soft smile. "Don't put yourself down, because you're one heck of a woman and an artist. And if Saionji-kun couldn't appreciate you that way, maybe he's just not for you."

Miyu smiled and went to the bathroom, pondering on Seiya's words. Was he right?

**-o-**

He shouldn't be here, Kanata thought, peering inside the restaurant. He had overheard Miyu telling Nanami that Seiya was taking her in this restaurant, and he told himself he didn't care. He wouldn't even bat an eye when Yaboshi takes her to Paris or Europe for a date. He had convinced himself that he wouldn't follow her, but he betrayed his own decision.

Immediately after Miyu left in Yaboshi's car, he changed into something more respectable and grabbed the train to the city. During the whole ride, he kept wondering if he was doing the right thing. Because it sure was crazy traveling to the next city, just to get his roommate back.

He saw Yaboshi's car parked in one of the parking slots, and he sneaked inside the building, only to be caught by the maître d'. He tried to explain that he was joining some friends, but of course, the staff didn't believe him.

"I'm telling you," Kanata repeated exasperatedly. "I am joining two of my friends in this restaurant."

"But no one reserved a table for three," the headwaiter said doubtfully, looking at the list. He took double-check at the chart he was holding behind the table. "If someone had told us, we should've been informed."

"Darn! My friend forgot to include me," Kanata snapped his fingers. The he grinned, trying to put some of his charm. "But if you just let me go inside, I'll be joining them shortly. There must've been some misunderstanding because—" A blonde girl clad in a light blue dress caught his eye, and he instantly recognized Miyu. "Miyu!" he shouted, flailing his arms. "Miyu!"

"Sir, you must keep quiet," the man dressed in a reputable tuxedo, as he tried to pacify Kanata. He looked bewildered, and he tried to be in control of the situation. "You'll be disturbing the other customers if you don't stop."

"Miyu! Miyu!"

Deep in her thoughts, Miyu heard her name being called faintly. Her hand on the doorknob leading to the ladies' room, she stopped and looked around. She noticed a commotion in the front entrance, and loud voices were heard. Then her name was called again. As she approached the group of guys, she felt her eyes widened. Kanata?

"Miyu!" he said relieved. The tuxedo-clad men made way for the two, and confusion was written visibly in her features. "At last! We're going home." And he grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him. "Have a nice evening," he tossed over his shoulder, addressing the bemused staff.

Momentarily stunned, Miyu was soon struggling. "Kanata!" she protested, shaking her hand off captivity. "What are you doing? Where in the world are you taking me?"

They were already in the parking lot when Kanata answered, "Home. You shouldn't be out at this time of night."

"I'm not alone! I'm with Seiya—" Miyu stopped in her tracks, a horrified expression replacing her confused one. "Seiya! I forgot about him!"

"That's good." Kanata nodded in approval.

"You idiot! I shouldn't be leaving him. We're on a date, for goodness sake!" Miyu cried frantically, pulling out of Kanata's grip. "What's wrong with you? You're acting all funny and totally out of character!"

Kanata and Miyu faced each other, both of them red in the face from exertion and walking. "I told you before, we're going home. I'm rescuing you from Yaboshi's plans," Kanata said as a matter-of-factly.

"Did I ask you to rescue me?" Miyu placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm on a date, enjoying good food and conversation with a friend, and you just barge in and drag me off! Do you think I'll come calmly?"

"No, but I still have to take you home," Kanata told her evenly, eyeing her.

"I have Seiya to do that—after dinner! Will you please stop following me and let me be?" Miyu pleaded in annoyance. She sighed. "And if I remembered correctly, we're not speaking to each other. In fact, you shouldn't be here!"

Miyu started to walk back to the restaurant, but Kanata went after her and clasped her wrist in his hand. "Please, Miyu," Kanata begged, staring in her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry if I got angry yesterday. I was stupid and I guess… I envy Yaboshi." His eyes dropped to the pavement, not daring to meet her gaze.

"Envy?" Miyu repeated the word on her tongue, trying to set things in her mind. Unconsciously, something unfurled inside her, making her warm all over. "Why in the world would you envy Seiya? Sometimes, I just couldn't understand you, Kanata."

"Miyu?"

Both of them turned around and saw Seiya approach them, a frown appearing on his face. His eyes widened when he saw Kanata, and then narrowed down into slits. "Saionji-kun? What the heck are you doing here?"

"None of your business, Yaboshi," Kanata growled, challenging Seiya silently. "I'm taking Miyu home."

"Kanata, I told you—" Miyu struggled to free herself from Kanata's grip, and she eyed him warily. "What the heck's your problem? And can I repeat myself? I. Am. Not. Going. Home. With. You. Clear?"

"Why? Because you wanted to be alone with Yaboshi here?" Kanata's frame suddenly became menacing, but Seiya's defiant stare didn't waver.

"Yes—I mean, I didn't mean it that way—" Miyu stammered awkwardly, a slight reddish color staining her cheeks. Then she threw her hands and looked up. "Will you please go away, Kanata? You're ruining our night—"

"Why do you want Miyu to go home, Saionji-kun?" Seiya asked quietly, assessing Kanata with a look. "I'm not going to hurt her, so please get off your mind the idea that I'm going to take advantage over her. Go home, Saionji."

Miyu looked back and forth between the two guys, and she shook her head. "Seiya—"

"That's not it," Kanata replied coolly. "I just think Miyu deserves someone better. And the idea of hurting her—let's just say I won't let you get away with that if it ever happens."

Miyu was appalled. "Kanata! What's wrong with you?" She tried to break the two other boys' eye contact that seemed to be firing sparks all over the face, but they ignored her.

"Is that so?" Seiya was quiet, and he was trying his damn hardest not to grin. His face was as solemn as a statue, and he tried not to show any expression. The stubborn son of a gun really does like Miyu after all. Maybe there's hope for them after all. Nanami did say that they belong to each other. And Nanami was rarely wrong about her assumptions, especially when she fires a plan to make things going.

Kanata nodded, feeling that the other guy was about to give in. And he was right.

"Miyu, how about if I talk to you soon?" Seiya suggested to the confused girl standing near them. He pointed a finger towards Kanata, and added, "I'm not looking for trouble. And although I know he's wrong, you better go home with him."

"But how about dinner? You're gonna pay something so expensive—"

"It's no problem for me," Seiya assured her with a smile. He pulled her in for a hug, and whispered secretly in her ear, "He's jealous; don't be fooled with the protective veneer." He pulled back, and a blush stole Miyu's cheeks. He grinned. "Maybe next time we'll have a proper dinner date. See you, okay?"

**-o-**

The train ride towards the Saionji Temple was quiet. Kanata and Miyu sat stiffly and awkwardly side-by-side, the space between them might be as wide as the Pacific Ocean. Miyu sat silently, her hands folded on top of her lap. She was pondering on Seiya's last words, and a blush appeared on her creamy cheeks. She stole a glance at her seatmate, who was staring into space.

The train let out a whistle.

"I'm sorry."

Miyu nearly jumped from her seat, surprised that he had spoke up. She had suspected he would be his usual silent self, aloof and distant. But to her ever surprise, he took the initiative to speak up and start the anticipated, but at the same time, dreaded conversation.

"Glad to know you admit to yourself that you're wrong," Miyu couldn't help snapping. She wasn't angry, but she definitely wasn't in her best mood. Being interrupted rudely in the middle of a nice dinner would do that to you, Miyu thought.

"Again, I'm sorry." Kanata gave a sigh, but continued not to look at her. "I… I didn't know what went over me. I have this feeling for you, Miyu… do you know that?" He slowly aimed his attention to Miyu, looking intently in her emerald eyes.

At that very second, her heart began to pound fast. Blood rushed throughout her body, and despite the air condition in the train, she began to feel warm. She started to perspire, but at the same time, her hands felt clammy. Was she finally hearing his true feelings for her? Hope spread out in her heart, warming her up to the very core of her.

But the growing warmth soon became cold when he uttered his next words.

"You're like a sister to me," he continued on, squeezing her hands. "And I care about you. A lot. I don't want anything happening to you, because you're like family to me. And regardless of our constant arguments and disagreements, I really care about you."

And just as the hope unwind, it quickly went back to a coil tightly twisted. Miyu froze up as the true meaning in his message sank in her brain.

He didn't love her…

…he does, maybe…

…but as a sister…

…nothing more…

…and nothing less…

She didn't know how, but she managed to muster up a smile that convinced him enough. "I care about you, too," she said carefully, the words piercing through her heart like a knife. She gave him another weak smile. "Just like a brother," she lied, her voice soft and hesitant.

He smiled in relief. "I'm so sorry if I acted like a total bastard back there," he said ruefully, shaking his head. He gave her hand another squeeze, and she returned it, though it was rather feeble. "I just don't think Yaboshi is right for you."

She didn't answer; she was feeling low. How ironic. Here she was, thinking that he was about to declare his undying love for her, and her assumption was absolutely way of base. She should stop herself from building castles that are too high to reach, dreams that are too far-fetched, even for the famous Miki Kouzuki's daughter. Chances are, she might get hurt in the process if she continued this.

The train stopped at the station, and they got off. They walked the rest of the way to the Saionji Temple, filling the silence with meaningless conversation. Kanata didn't seem to notice her withdrawal, and he chatted with her easily.

"How about you and I go to the Rooftop Café?" Kanata suggested suddenly. They were nearing the temple stairs, and the idea popped in his mind. "You and I could go out; we haven't done that for a long, long time, right?"

No matter how sad she was feeling at that time, she couldn't help the excitement that crept into her at the prospect of spending time with him… alone. "Really?" she flashed him a smile. "You really want to?" They were climbing the temple stairs leading to the house and temple, and the moon reflected its light onto the town.

Kanata, thankful to see her infectious smile, grinned back. "Yup. So… what do you say? Tomorrow at noon? We'll eat lunch there, stroll around, shop around, eat dinner back there again, and go home. Sounds good?"

"You bet!"

Kanata chuckled. "You really are a child sometimes, Miyu." He placed an arm around her, and squeezed.

"So?" she said with raised eyebrows. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I was merely stating that—"

"Hello, Miyu..."

Reaching the top of the stairs, they stopped and stilled like statues. And their eyes reverted and rested on a figure sitting on the porch. A welcoming smile lit up on the person's face. "Hi, Kanata…" she greeted with an enthusiastic wave.

"Akira…?" Kanata whispered. "What are you doing here?"

**Next on **_**Clashing Hearts:**_ Past is past, a famous quote was always cited. But what happens if the past comes back to haunt you? Anything can happen that may affect your life. After all, if the past visits the present, some things may change in the near future.

**AN:**_Woah… I just did an eleven-page chapter here, people. Lately, I seem to be having a peculiar fondness over conversations exchanged between the characters. Uh, maybe it'll land in my strange interests side._

_Oh, well._

_And yes, Akira's back. I can't believe you guys actually guessed it right. Rats. Well, I guess it is a no-brainer, so there. nn_

_Anyway, Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please review! Lots a love to everyone!_


	9. Past Meets the Present

(Sigh) Me no ownie the characters and show. They all belong to Mikan Nakamura. I envy the lady. Lucky girl.

**Clashing Hearts**

**Chapter Eight: Past Meets the Present**

Kanata woke up with the light streaming into his room. He buried his face under the pillows, but woke up, startled, when he heard someone say, "Wake up, sleepyhead," accompanied with a fit of giggles.

Kanata rubbed his eyes slowly, trying to decipher on whose voice was that. He knew it wasn't Miyu's; he'd know that voice almost anywhere. So who was--?

"Good morning, Kanata," a female's voice greeted him. He looked up at the face and found Akira's eyes boring into his.

He opened his voice to speak, but soon lost his capability to utter a word when he realized she was leaning over him, her face just an inch above his. Hot color flooded his cheeks, and he scrambled up to sit, and she laughed as she sat beside him. "Akira!" he exclaimed, flustered under her gaze. "Wha-what are you doing! It is so embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? How?" she queried innocently, tilting her head to one side. "We've been friends since forever!" she said, opening her arms wide. "Heck, we even took baths together, remember?"

"But we were little kids back then," Kanata protested his face turning into a deeper shade of red, when he saw what she was wearing. She obviously just woke up, as her clothes indicated it. A rather large shirt hung over her slender frame, but it didn't hide her mind-boggling curves. She was wearing a very short pair of shorts. And I mean very short. Her creamy thighs were very exposed to his sight, and her long jet-black hair was tumbling around her slight shoulders in a very sexy disarray. If some other guy was with her, she was sure she was already receiving a ridiculous way of showing his appreciation over her looks. But not Kanata.

"So?"

He shook his head and smiled. "I give up. Since I know you, I do know you're going to argue with me until you have your point, so I'm not saying anything." He stood up, leaving her on his futon. "You want some coffee? I usually start my day with one cup."

"Sure," Akira agreed instantly, disappointment creeping in her tone, although she masked it quickly. "I take mine with milk and one sugar."

"Okay. See you in a bit." Kanata turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway, looking at her. "Oh, if you want to freshen up, you know where the bathroom is, right?"

"Of course!" Akira answered with a smile. She stood up and stopped before him. "This is practically my own house." And she subjected him to another one of her lazy smiles, smiles that instantly melts a guy's hard frontage.

But different as Kanata was from other boys, he simply smiled back and left her in frustration.

**-o-**

_Ring, ring, ring._

Reaching for her phone on the bedside, Miyu activated the loudspeaker button, and mumbled out a, "Hello?"

"Miyu!"

Coming out from under the mountains of pillows, she squinted at the clock and let out a groan. "Mama," she muttered, closing her eyes. "Do you know what time is it?"

A pause reigned at the other end of the line, before the answer came back. "Am I too early?"

"Early? Well, not really. It's only six here in Japan," Miyu said sarcastically, burying her head under a pillow. "Normal people wake up at seven or near eight. Anyway, what's up?"

"Do you recall how many people were wowed over your paintings, darling?" Miki asked with preamble over the loudspeaker. "Do you remember?"

"Zero? Of course I don't remember, Mama. I don't keep track of the people who cooed over my work…"

"Well, they were a lot of them. Anyway, one of those people is the president of the art ministry here in America," Miki informed her daughter. She imagined her only child's reaction when she finally dropped the bomb.

"So what will happen? Did they hate my paintings? What?" Miyu questioned from under the pillows.

"Of course not, you silly girl!" Miki exclaimed, giddy with excitement. "The man liked it so much, he wanted to build another museum here in America that executes your work. Your work exclusively. In a few months, you'll have your own building here in America--"

"What!?" Raising her head from under the pile of pillows, she grabbed the phone and turned off the loudspeaker. "Are you sure, Mama? You're not merely pulling my leg over my sarcastic remarks, are you? Because this is absolutely not funny."

"I'm not that cruel, Miyu. And I'm sure. Positively sure," Miki confirmed confidently, a smile forming on her lips. "The director asked me personally, since I'm your mother. But the decision will be in your hands—"

"Decision?" Miyu practically shouted. The news snapped her out from her sleepy mood, and adrenaline rushed through her body. "What's there to decide? I'll take it! The is an opportunity of a lifetime!"

Her mother laughed. "Knew you'll take it. I'll call the man right away, Miyu, so we can make arrangements soon." She paused, and Miyu could hear voices in the background. "Oh, honey, I got to go. Your father says hi, by the way. Talk to you next time. Love you!"

"Okay. Say hi to Papa from me, too. Love you both," she uttered before slamming the phone down. She stared into space for a minute, before standing up and do a dance. Her mood felt better than ever. Imagine! Having her very own building that shows her work in America. Sure, she was contented with her own building here in Japan, but in America!

It was a dream come true!

"Miyu?" Kanata knocked on the door and opened it, surprised to see the person he was calling… dancing? It looks like it. Her hips gave a little shake, and she tossed her head back, her long tresses gleaming under the morning sun. A smile began to form on his lips as the pillows fell unheeded on the floor, as she gave another twist of her slender body.

Noticing it for the first time, Kanata, surprised at the realization, saw how slender and curvaceous Miyu's body—

He stopped himself and slapped himself mentally.

_Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts bad thought bad thoughts!_

But it was too late.

Her long blonde hair shone like pale gold under the sunshine. Silkily, it snaked over her creamy skin, which was exposed by the sleeveless top she was wearing for pajamas. Her thighs were also showing their assets, that were indecently uncovered by her shorts ending above her thighs.

He should be stopping this. He knew he should be stopping this. But as much as Kanata knew this is a very ungentlemanly thing to do, he couldn't help it.

Preoccupied by the happiness she was feeling, Miyu wasn't aware that she was under Kanata's scrutiny, much less under his growing fantasies. But when she did a little turn on her bed, she was shocked to see the boy leaning on the doorway. Startled, she fell on the floor, but the pillows that were lying on the floor cushioned the should-have-been-nasty fall. "K-Kanata?" she stuttered, her face coloring in embarrassment or anger. Or maybe both. "What are you doing here? And why did you enter my room like some pervert?"

At the last word, Kanata's face turned hot as he remembered what he was doing earlier. Staring. He hoped he wasn't looking too guilty, but unfortunately, the gods weren't with him today.

"You were! Weren't you? You were looking!" Miyu accused him, standing up with her dignity intact.

"Are you nuts!?" Kanata shouted, discomfited. He met her reproachful gaze, maintaining eye contact with her. "I wouldn't look at you even if you were the last girl on Earth."

Relieved that he wasn't ogling, Miyu sat on her bed, covering her body with her robe, what do you want?" she asked curiously. "It isn't like you to visit in my side of the house so early in the morning."

"I came here to tell you that breakfast is ready," Kanata explained, turning away. "It's pancakes and fruit."

"Really?" Miyu looked at him curiously, observing him under her eyelashes. "Why so early? And fruit?"

"Akira likes to eat beforehand," he informed her. "She has work today, you know, since she's involved with her dad's company and all."

"Akira?" Miyu asked stupidly.

"Yeah. Remember, she arrived last night."

And the previous night's memories played in her mind like a movie, startling her into reality. "Oh… right. I forgot."

Kanata nodded. "So, freshen up and have breakfast. Both of us will be in the kitchen." And he left.

Leaving her, Miyu stared at his retreating back before sighing. Lying on the soft blankets and pillows, she forced herself to think about the previous events. Her dreaded vision finally came to reality, and she wished she could crawl to a place where only her dreams reigned.

_"Kanata!" Akira jumped into Kanata's arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. "I missed you so much. It's been years since we last saw each other, right?" she asked, pulling slightly back._

"_Yeah," he answered, slowly coming from the shock in seeing her. "How--?"_

"_Dad's company is currently visiting in Japan, and I'm one of his staff now, as I planned to run the family company someday," she informed him with a brilliant smile. "And I—huh? Miyu-chan? Is that you?" Suddenly noticing Miyu behind Kanata, her cheery mood dissolved into a quiet stance, as the air turned tensed._

"_Hi, Akira," Miyu greeted with false cheeriness, lifting a hand limply. "How are you?" She stepped beside Kanata, facing Akira fully. Akira changed into a more gorgeous girl—woman—over the years that Miyu couldn't help but admire. Conscious by her own looks, she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I'm fine. Busy and all since Dad plans me to take over the family company," Akira said with laugh. Then she gestured towards the bag that they didn't notice waiting on the porch. "I hope you don't mind, Miyu, that I'll be staying in the Saionji Temple, because—"_

"_You're staying?" Both Miyu and Kanata chorused in surprise._

"_Yup," the other girl confirmed with an easy smile. She looked totally at ease, not even aware of the sudden strain that is slowly climbing in the air. "I already talked to Kanata's dad before, and he agreed! I was so happy at the prospect of seeing you all again." She took step towards Kanata and planted a very swift kiss on the cheek, which both stunned Kanata and Miyu._

_Blushing furiously, Kanata took a step backward, shaking his head. "Akira!" he nearly yelled. "What are you doing?"_

_Akira giggled. "Come on, Kanata," she coaxed with a smile. "We've been friends since we were kids. Won't you ever get used to my kisses?"_

_Kanata opened his mouth to answer, when the telephone—mercifully—rang. Miyu took off, waving her hand. "Let me get it. See you inside." She ran as if someone was chasing her, feeling Kanata and Akira's gaze boring behind her back._

Fixing her bed, she went to the bathroom and took off her clothes. Stepping in the tub, she twisted the faucet and let the warm water soothe her nerves. Facing both Akira and Kanata this morning is too much for her to handle, and she wished she had to disappear from the house and meet up with Kanata for their lunch later. Wait!

Reaching her cell phone on the tiled sink, Miyu dialed a number and waited for the person at the other end of the line to answer. Soon enough, Nanami's drowsy voice answered her call.

"Morning," Nanami mumbled. She yawned. "Who's this?"

"Nanami?"

"Miyu-chan?" She took the opportunity to yawn again, covering her mouth with one hand. "What's up? Why'd you call early?"

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to have breakfast with me this morning," Miyu asked, twisting her fingers in hope. "Please? I really need to talk to you. Akira's here, and—"

"What?" Snapping in wakefulness, Nanami gave her full attention to Miyu. "Akira's there? Since when? How? Oh, for goodness sake, why?"

"I can't answer all your questions right now," the blonde-haired girl replied, turning the faucet off as the water reached the rim of the tub. She leaned back, her hair in semi-disarray around her shoulders. "I'll tell you everything when we meet up."

"Okay," her friend agreed instantly. She'll have to ask Seiya what happened last night, Nanami remembered suddenly. "So, where do we meet up?"

"How about at your house?" Miyu suggested, "I missed your cooking, you know?" she said with a smile.

"I know," Nanami replied with a cheeky grin. "See you after thirty minutes? That'll leave you time to bathe and dress up. S'okay with you?" She gave another yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Yup. Bye."

Beep.

Placing her phone back on the sink, Miyu let the warm water calm her and clear her mind. Soon, she was lost in her own world.

_**O**_

Akira watched Kanata as he cracked eggs on the bowl. Admiring his masculinity, especially when he was wearing an apron, she said, "Why's she here?" The words were asked casually, but only Akira knew that she had a hidden agenda. She was both stunned and frustrated by the fact that Miyu's living in the Saionji household when she thought she wouldn't be causing any disturbance in her carefully laid-out plans.

Confused, Kanata lifted his head up and asked, "Who?"

"Miyu-chan. Why's she here?" She sat on the counter, crossing her legs. "I thought she left three years ago."

"Oh." He resumed his work on the batter, stopping to pour in the pancake mix. He whisked it deftly and expertly, and placed the pan on the stove. Twisting the knob, he said, "She came back to study in college, when the only university that'll suit her is located here in Heiomachi. Another thing is that Miyu has a museum here in Japan. So—"

"She's an artist?" Akira asked, surprised by the information. Miyu didn't strike her as a creative person, but if she acquired her own museum here in Japan, she must be good, Akira reflected. "I didn't know that."

"Oh, she's very good," Kanata assured his childhood friend with a smile. The smile was a fond one. "She paints extremely good things, and I admire her from the start."

"Really, Kanata?" Miyu walked inside the kitchen, casually dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a spaghetti-strapped top in white, and a button-up shirt in black, which she wore open. Her feet were shod in white sandals, and she wore her hair in a low ponytail. "Didn't know that. You never praised my works, not even once. Good morning, Akira," she greeted with an easy smile.

"Good morning," Akira returned comfortably, showing nothing but pleasantness. "It seems like you're going somewhere."

"Yeah." Miyu opened the refrigerator, took out a pitcher of orange juice, closed it, and poured herself a glass. She took a gulp before continuing, "Nanami invited me this morning at her house. I'm going to eat breakfast there instead." She spared Kanata a cool glance, and added, "Please, don't make anything for me. I'll see you later at the café at noon, right?"

"Right," Kanata confirmed, tossing her a warm smile. He flipped the pancake and looked at her. "Noon sharp. I may be late for a few minutes, since I have a few errands to do, but I'll be there."

"Are you dating each other?" Akira suddenly asked, a sickening feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. The comfortable camaraderie that is obvious between them made her feel uneasy.

Both their faces coloring in a very interesting shade of red, Miyu and Kanata reacted as if on cue, "NO!"

"Okay, okay," Akira said with a pretend chuckle. She held up her hands as an act of surrender. After all, she didn't want them to be suspicious of her if she played to be very disappointed. "No need to get on my case."

Still blushing, Miyu took a swift look at her watch and exclaimed, "Geez! I'm late again! Punctuality is not my thing." She waved goodbye at Kanata and Akira, muttering, "Nanami's gonna kill me!"

When the front door slammed shut, Akira looked at Kanata with a glance. "What?" he asked nervously, turning the pancake over. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Nothing," she replied airily. "Nothing at all."

_**O**_

"MIYU!" Three voices shrieked at the same time, and Miyu sweatdropped after seeing Nanami, Aya and Christine hounding the doorway of the elegantly-made apartment.

"Hi, guys. I didn't expect—"

"Nanami called us just a few minutes ago, and we quickly went here," Christine informed her with a smile. She grabbed her arm and added, "Let's go inside. You have a lot of explaining, Miyu Kouzuki."

"Starting with your date with Seiya-kun last night," Aya told her, her eyes shining in anticipation. "Gyah! This'll be perfect for a play!"

Miyu groaned mockingly. They were already in Nanami's kitchen, and she was already bustling around to prepare breakfast. "Not again. If you do make this play, Aya-chan, I'm not gonna star in it like the last time."

"What? The middle school play?" Aya took the seat next to her, while Christine lend a hand to Nanami. "I was an amateur back then, Miyu-chan! But this'll be terrific! I promise!"

"Nooooooooooo," Miyu whined, burying her head in her arms on the table. "I don't like. The last time you had me star in your play, you had Kanata kiss me. The only good thing that came out of that was I caught the cold and couldn't make it to the play."

"But you didn't see Aya's face when you called her a few hours before the play," Nanami told her, pointing a spatula towards her. The eggs were frying, and Christine was making juice and coffee. "She was absolutely frantic!"

"What happened anyway?" Miyu asked suddenly. She lifted her head up and looked at her friends. "I didn't ask what happened, because I kinda forgot about it. I only remembered it now."

"She kept yelling and screaming, and Nanami and I had to keep her from going berserk!" Christine remembered thoughtfully, an amused grin playing upon her lips. She began to giggle.

"The bad thing that happened back there was Aya had to find someone else, and had Santa act your role," Nanami said with a laugh. "It was a relief he was a bit familiar with your lines, but at the same time, it was so funny! First of all, he doesn't look like a girl! And his voice was a bit low, and he was trying his hardest to reach the female pitch, enough to convince the audience. Man, was he so embarrassed." She then placed the toast in the toaster and turned it on, while everyone laughed. "I was actually pitying him, because he kept me sending these looks that said, 'help me, please. I'll do anything for you, please'. Although it was tempting to have him serve me for a couple of days—" she paused and shrugged "—I knew Aya wouldn't approve it."

"I wouldn't mind, now I think about it," Aya replied. "It was between you and Santa after all. Why would I interfere with a fair negotiation, anyway?"

"Tsk, tsk." Nanami sighed jokingly, a sad expression covering her face. "Rats. I should've known. It was the opportunity of a lifetime."

The others laughed again. "What about the kissing part?" Miyu questioned, remembering the time when she dreaded that part of the play. She and Kanata were mortal enemies that time, and she'd rather wring her hands around her neck than kiss him—which all the members of his fan club would immediately sign up for. "I'm guessing it was hilarious, huh?"

"Really," Christine assured her. "Both Santa-kun and Kanata-kun were blushing madly. Santa was sweating and kept staring at Kanata, but Nanami got angry and actually pushed Santa's head down, since she was near the curtains—"

"And it was the ultimate kiss of a lifetime!" Aya said, fluttering her eyes. "I was surprised at first, but then everyone was hooting and howling and yelling and I was okay with it. Saionji-kun and Kurosu-kun were both red after that."

"So that's the main reason why Kanata didn't want to star in your play again." Miyu faintly remembered the embarrassed, grossed-out, horrified expression Kanata was wearing after he got home. She was still sick that day and slept mostly.

"Now, enough of this silly chit-chat, Miyu," Nanami said, setting everything on the table. "What happened last night after your date with Seiya?" She already called the blonde-haired boy earlier that morning, and got his version. Nanami had relayed the story to Christine and Aya, and they'd been giddy with excitement for their friend.

"Don't you want to know what happen _during_ my date with Seiya-kun?" Miyu asked, her tone curious. She looked at them with raised eyebrows, and Nanami grinned at her, not daring to glance to either of her side.

"Of course we want to," Christine assured her. "I'm betting Nanami just forgot about it, as she was too caught up with the news that Akira came back last night."

"Yup, yup!" Nanami said enthusiastically, mentally thanking Christine. They still haven't told Miyu that Nanami had a few negotiations with Seiya, and they hadn't felt the desire to do so.

"Go on and tell us," Aya prompted the faintly bewildered Miyu. "I'm guessing Seiya-kun kissed you, right?" she added, trying to distract Miyu from her fast-forming assumptions in her head.

It worked wonderfully.

"Wha--? Of course not," Miyu denied heatedly, blushing rapidly. "I don't feel that way towards Seiya-kun. If—hypothetically speaking—he was to kiss me, it will be a kiss between friends only. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Of course, Miyu," Nanami readily agreed, knowing that Seiya wouldn't cross the boundaries like that. "Seiya-kun isn't like that."

Aya and Christine muffled their gasps, both aware that Nanami said something that may give away their carefully hidden negotiations with Seiya.

"How do you know, Nanami-chan, that Seiya-kun isn't like that at all," Miyu questioned, her eyebrows burrowing in the middle. She caught up quickly, and random thoughts began to run through her head. "I mean, both of you aren't close as I think you are, right? You've only met during dinner at the museum and during our trip to the amusement park."

But Nanami, knowing that her tongue had slipped, came armed with a ready excuse. "I'm just assuming that Seiya-kun isn't like that," Nanami explained calmly, not batting an eyelash. "From the looks of your relationship with him, you two are just friends. I don't think he'll take advantage of you."

Miyu smiled. "Yeah. I guess so," she said, before proceeding to tell her friends the events that had taken place last night. The three girls listened carefully, talking in between gulps of juice or coffee, and between mouthfuls of egg and toast.

"And now Akira is staying at the temple?" Aya asked, receiving an answer from Miyu's nod.

"I'm guessing she likes Kanata-kun," Christine declared, finishing her coffee with a long swallow.

"How'd you come up with that conclusion?" Nanami asked dubiously. Both Aya and Miyu were listening also.

"I don't know. I just got the feeling that she must really like Kanata-kun." Christine shrugged. "Although I haven't seen Akira yet in my whole life, I just got this feeling."

"Well, we shouldn't just jump to conclusions," Miyu said thoughtfully. "Although, I get that feeling, too, Chris-chan."

"You do?"

Miyu nodded. "Yeah. Especially when she kisses him—"

"Akira kisses Saionji-kun?" Nanami's eyes widen considerately, and both Aya and Christine looked surprised. "As in kiss _kiss_?"

"Not on the lips, if that's what you're thinking," Miyu swiftly assured. "She kisses him on the cheek. It's a hangover she got over their childhood."

"Really?" Aya asked doubtfully.

"Maybe…"

"Well, we shouldn't make any conclusions about their relationship," Christine told the gang. They finished their food, and were all drinking cups of Nanami's coffee, guaranteed to wake them up. "After all, we don't know all the details."

"True," Nanami conceded, releasing her mug on the table. "Okay, so enough about that. I don't think Saionji-kun would be pleased if he discovered we're gossiping about his love life. How about you, Miyu?" she asked, turning her attention over to her friend. "What's new about you?"

"Oh? Oh!" Miyu's face brightened and relayed her mother's news this morning. "Everything's going great!" she finished undauntedly.

The other three girls voiced their fervent congratulations. "Are you going back to America then?" Aya asked suddenly, taking away the cheerfulness enveloping the room. "You know. You do have responsibilities there," she said pointedly.

Miyu smiled sadly. "Maybe. I'm pretty sure I'll go back to America, but I don't know when. Probably sooner than expected though."

"But you'll visit us, right?" Christine begged, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"Of course, Chris-chan," Miyu assured her friend. "Besides, everything's not yet definite for me. Especially my future."

"What do you mean?" Nanami asked. "You're off to college, girl. You're successful in your field, and—"

"Not that part of my future. After college, I know I'll be busy with the museum and my career, but what about life out of work? Everything's still hazy…"

_**O**_

At quarter to twelve, Kanata was already dressed, ready to go to the café and meet Miyu. His errands were finished more quickly than he thought, and he decided to surprise Miyu by arriving earlier than expected.

Kanata went in the kitchen to say goodbye to Akira, when he smelled something awful. Black smoke clouded his vision as he entered the kitchen, and Akira stood mournfully beside the oven.

"What the heck happened here?" Kanata asked, trying his hardest not to laugh at her saddened expression. He walked towards the window and opened it, hoping the smoke would clear out sooner.

"I tried to bake something I saw on TV, but I guess I got carried away or something," Akira said, by way of explanation, pointing sheepishly at the toasted, supposed-to-be pie.

"This is the first time I ever saw you burn something in the kitchen," Kanata told her, helping her clean up the mess. "Usually, it is Miyu who does things like this. Burning pots and pies, burning dinner, spilling water, breaking glasses and plates… she is clumsy."

Akira was silent for a moment. She was scrubbing the pan with unnecessary force, the burned bits stuck to the pan made their way down the drain. Kanata apparently noticed this, and he placed a hand on top of hers, stopping her actions. "You know, you could make a hole on the pot if you don't stop it."

Akira lifted her head and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I just—"

"—have something in your mind that you couldn't possibly get out?" he suggested with a heart-stopping grin. Akira felt her insides turned into jelly, but she held herself calm. "Okay. Out with it. I wanna know what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me," she answered automatically, earning a knowing glare from Kanata. "Honestly," she insisted. After a second or two, she sighed. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" she compromised.

"Sure," Kanata agreed, satisfied. He knew that Akira would confide in him sooner or later. She always does. "How about I help you fix the kitchen? It's a mess in here."

"So sorry," Akira said sarcastically, sticking out her tongue.

Kanata waited a beat before they started to laugh.

_**O**_

Miyu left Nanami's place at ten minutes before twelve.

She stared at the spectacular view from her seat on the rooftop café. But her mind wasn't on scene presented before her, but on her companion who hasn't arrived yet. She had already ordered a cup of coffee for herself, excited at the prospect of spending some alone time with Kanata.

Five minutes past twelve, Kanata still hadn't arrived. Miyu assured herself that he'd come; reminding her of the errands he had to run. He was just busy, but he will come, she told herself confidently.

By twelve thirty, Miyu was beginning to feel impatient and worried. For the third time, the waiter had tried to take her order, but she didn't budge, saying that she'll order when her companion arrived. The waiter eyed her skeptically.

When the her watch told her it was already a quarter to one, Miyu knew then that Kanata wasn't coming. Bitterly disappointed, she ordered a salad, eating the food without actually tasting it. She paid for her lunch, and a glance on her watch told her it was two thirty.

Furious beyond doubt, Miyu left the café, thoughts running through her head frantically. _I am not important to him. Look how easily he could forget our date. Wait—date? I have got to stop kidding myself. The jerk. The stupid baka. If this is the way he wants to play the game, then let the games begin._

_He could beg for my forgiveness, but I'll let him wait and simmer. I've taken a lot that just hurts me too much. The jerk._

But as Miyu stepped out of the building, having ridden the elevator down, tears sprang in her eyes. She blinked them away, telling her that he's not worth it.

Not worth it at all.

**Next on **_**Clashing Hearts:**_ Things are tensed again ever since Akira made her appearance in Japan and the way Kanata didn't show up in the café. What is Akira's motive for returning back? Will Miyu handle things all right, since the girl she was being compared to came back?

--------------------------------

**AN:**_I am running low on inspiration. Dang! Honestly. For the past few weeks, I haven't been updating on my stories. The reasons? Because it is our Foundation Day, and we celebrate it during the whole month of January. I'm active in the whole literary and sports fest, so I'm a bit busy and preoccupied. Another is that it seems the thing that keeps me going and going… is missing._

_And to tell you the truth, I can't write my stories when I am low on the whole inspiration thing. My fingers just doesn't work on the keyboard (sigh). Anyway, pray for the god of inspiration to bang me on the head so I can write faster, please!_

_Thanks for reading and hope you'll tune in for the next chapter!_


	10. Confessions

I claim none of the characters or the anime, Daa! Daa! Daa! They solely belong to another person's property.

**Clashing Hearts**

**Chapter Nine: Confessions**

Kanata rushed to the rooftop café at quarter to four, hoping and praying to the gods above that Miyu is still waiting. Once he reached their supposed-to-be meeting place, he gazed everywhere, searching for a green-eyed and blonde girl seated somewhere.

But to his bitter disappointment, she was gone.

"Excuse me, sir," Kanata said, attracting a waiter's attention. "Have you seen a blonde girl waiting here since twelve? We were supposed to meet for lunch, but something came up and I got delayed."

"Um, yes. The girl waited until half-past two and left," the waiter answered promptly. He shifted the tray on his other hand, and pointed to the seat next to them. "I tried to take her order a couple of times, but she said she was waiting for her companion. But you never showed up." There was a hint of disapproval in the man's voice, and Kanata inwardly flinched.

"Thanks." Kanata took off to the elevator, and pressed the G button. He impatiently tapped his foot while waiting, cursing for the unfortunate twist of fate.

"_You and I could go out; we haven't done that for a long, long time, right?"_

The elevator opened and Kanata bolted inside the closed space and immediately pressed the button. The doors closed with _cling_, and he muttered under his breath, "We haven't gone out, just the two of us, and when we did—I totally blew it!"

He leaned back at the elevator wall, worried at the situation he is now. After cleaning the kitchen with Akira, it was a little bit past twelve. He was about to leave the temple when Akira called him back, yelling that there was a problem with the sink. It took about an hour before the leaking had stopped, and the kitchen resembled an ocean. It took another hour to help Akira clean up, and he had lost track of time. Glancing swiftly at the clock, his eyes grew at the realization: it was two-fifteen. He hollered a goodbye to Akira and ran, hoping and praying that she was still waiting for him.

But to his utter dismay, she was gone.

_Where could she be?_ Kanata wondered worriedly, steeping out of the elevator. He looked at his left, then at his right. But none of the people passing by is Miyu. Restraining himself to curse loudly, he took hold of his cell phone and called Nanami.

"Tenchi-san? Is Miyu there?"

"_What? Of course not. Isn't she with you?"_

"I, um, I arrived late because a problem came up," Kanata replied a bit uneasily. "So now I'm trying to find her, but she seems to have disappeared at the face of the planet!"

A pause.

"Tenchi-san?"

"_Saionji-kun, I didn't know you're such an idiot!"_

Kanata blanched at that statement, but he recovered quickly enough. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

_"I can't believe you didn't call her! Duh. You could've at least called her and say you're going to be late. Did you know how Miyu was so excited at spending at least a few hours with you?"_

That made Kanata feel guiltier. Damn. "Okay, okay. No need to get on my case—"

_"Find her, Saionji-kun, or else I will personally see that you will have at least an arm broken, is that clear?"_

Kanata gulped at the threat, but answered, "I will. I just called to ask you if you've seen her."

_"Well, duh. I don't know. If I did, I would've told you that beforehand, stupid. Anyway, you go and find her. 'Bye!"_

"'Bye."

Feeling guiltier than ever, Kanata rushed around the city in search of Miyu. How could he be such a jerk?

_**O**_

Miyu stomped around the city, anger burning inside her head. After visiting a few shops and stalls, she went inside the ice cream parlor, deciding to get something that would cool her head for a few minutes. She ordered a triple scoop of vanilla ice cream dribbled in hot chocolate fudge sauce, with a smattering of nuts, sprinkles, and chocolate chips. Forget about getting fat, Miyu thought grumpily, digging in her sundae. Brooding over a bowl full of chocolatey goodness is way better than thinking about how much of a jerk Saionji Kanata is.

_Ring, ring._

After making sure that the screen wasn't displaying Kanata's number, Miyu answered the phone, jabbing the answer button with unnecessary force. "Hello?" she grunted, between mouthfuls of ice cream.

"_Miyu?"_

It was Nanami.

"Hey, Nanami-chan," Miyu said moodily over the phone, "what's up?"

"_How about telling me exactly where you are, huh?"_

So she knew. "At an ice cream parlor, moping around and finishing a very satisfying bowl of hot fudge sundae," Miyu answered grumpily, swallowing a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"_You do know that this sundae isn't good for your body, right?"_

"Don't care."

Nanami sighed. _"Saionji-kun called."_

Ha! "So?"

"_He's panicking, Miyu. Why don't you go and meet up with him?"_

"Ha! Are you crazy!" Miyu yelled, attracting a number of customers in the shop. She apologized and glared at the phone. "Nanami-chan, I waited two hours and a half for him! I was sooo hungry but I waited for him so we could order together. Dammit!" Glancing at her empty bowl, she ordered a banana split.

_"I'm guessing something happened. Why don't you let Saionji-kun explain? I'm sure he has a very reasonable excuse."_

"That's not the point. I would've accepted his apology if he had called before, saying he'll be late. But did he call? The heck! No!" Miyu exclaimed, chugging the large orange soda she had ordered together with the sundae. "Instead I waited for almost three hours, looking like an idiot! Who knows what the waiters were thinking back then."

_"True…"_

The banana split arrived, and Miyu downed a mouthful. Chewing, she added, "I'm never speaking to him again. Ever. Dammit!"

_**O**_

Akira was waiting for Miyu to come home. She knew that Kanata will be searching for Miyu in the city, and that he wouldn't be back later that evening. So this was the perfect opportunity to have a tête-à-tête with Miyu.

Akira was reading a magazine when the front door slammed. She knew it was Miyu, judging from the way the person was shoving things and stomping around. The black-haired girl slid from the couch and entered the kitchen. Miyu was opening a gallon of cookies and cream ice cream, which surprised Akira because the artist simply dug in. Woah.

She is angry.

"Hey, Miyu-chan," Akira greeted the other girl.

"Hey," Miyu answered back, licking her spoon cleaning before getting another spoonful. "Want some?" she offered.

Akira shook her head. "No thanks," she replied. Miyu shrugged and swallowed another bite. The ice cream was disappearing steadily. "Back so soon? Where's Kanata?"

"Out, I guess," Miyu answered curtly, pouring herself a glass of water and downing it. "We didn't come home together. I guess he has another date or something." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice that Akira could detect, which pleased her.

"Oh. You know Kanata," Akira said with a twinkling laugh. She sat across Miyu, who was still busy finishing her creamy dessert. "He's so very popular with the girls."

"That's no-brainer," Miyu mumbled, then threw an apologetic look towards Akira. "Sorry. I'm kinda feeling a bit furious. Just ignore me."

Akira pretended to be worried. "Why? Did something happen?"

Miyu waved her hand. "Nothing, Akira-chan."

"Well," Akira said, leaning on her seat, "if there's something wrong, just talk to me, okay? I'm always here."

That placed a smile on Miyu's lips. "Thanks." She gave Akira a genuine smile. "That made me feel a lot better."

Okay. She got the girl's trust. Time to slip into Plan #2. "Um, hey, Miyu?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Kanata going out?"

Now that got a tremendous reaction. Miyu spat out the ice cream in her mouth, coughing. She reached in for a glass of water and drank it all. Once she had the ability to speak, she barreled on, "God. No! No, no, no, no! I would've died first before that happens!"

The black-haired girl eyed her skeptically. "Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. "Because you guys looked cozy and so at ease with each other."

"I guess that's because we lived with each other, so we're used to each other's antics and presence," Miyu replied, looking at the other girl with raised eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Akira said with a shake of her head.

"Oh, come on, Akira-chan!" Miyu groaned. She began to slurp the remaining ice cream; half of the ice cream was already consumed. She was on a roll! "You aren't going to leave me in the dark, right?"

Akira blushed. "Well, since you are my friend, I guess I could tell you."

"What is it?"

"I… like Kanata."

Silence.

Miyu shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, so as not to say anything about her feelings to the other girl. "Mmph?"

"Pardon me?"

Miyu swallowed and winced. Brain freeze. "Really?"

"Yeah." Akira's feature softened considerably at that confession, a telltale blush appearing on her cheeks. "Ever since we were kids. I'm sure you know that he's really a warm and genuine person underneath the cold surface."

"Oh." Miyu couldn't comment. She was still reeling in shock at the sudden revelation. Akira likes Kanata.

And maybe, just maybe, Kanata likes Akira too.

_"Oh, yeah. Akira is better. Much better," he added._

_"Well, I'm not Akira, aren't I, Kanata? Check your eyes before you continue comparing us. We're different. Nobody's the same."_

Memories began flooding in her mind. Miyu tried to block everything. Everything that reminds of how Kanata was always putting her down. Her spoon clattered on the floor, startling both girls out of their reverie.

"You okay, Miyu-chan?" Akira queried.

Miyu swallowed. "Yeah," she answered weakly, crouching on the floor to get the spoon. "Just peachy."

_**O**_

Kanata burst through the door. "Tadaima!" he called out, quickly removing his shoes. It was seven-fifteen, and he had been scouring the city in search of Miyu. "Akira?" Miyu had been blocking his calls when it finally registered in his head that he has a cell phone. Dammit! How stupid can a guy get in one day?

"She's not here!" a voice answered back.

Kanata's ears pricked up at the sound of that voice. Miyu! He ran to her room and tried to open it. It was locked. Duh. "Miyu? Can we talk? Please?" he asked quietly, knocking at the door.

No answer.

"You can't keep me out here forever," Kanata said desperately.

"Wanna bet?"

Well, at least she responded. "I just want us to talk. No harm with that, right?"

No answer.

Great. He was back to square one. "Where's Akira?" he asked, trying for another approach.

"Out. Grocery shopping," came her curt answer.

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking."

Ouch. Kanata winced at the iciness of her voice. Touché. "About this afternoon, I'm sorry—"

"Don't even start apologizing now," she said, cutting him off. "I don't want to hear it."

Kanata's temper started to rise. She was being so unreasonable. "Hey, I'm trying to offer an explanation here. The least you can do is to listen—"

That did it. Miyu yanked the door open and glared at him. "So what's your reason?" she asked tersely, arms across her chest. "Found a better date?"

"No!" Kanata could see the tears forming in her eyes, and he needed to backtrack—and fast! "Akira needed my help and—"

"You forgot that I was waiting at the café," she suggested coldly. A tear trickled down her cheek, but she wiped it away furiously. "Why am I crying? You aren't even worth it."

"Miyu—"

"I was waiting for you," she said quietly, silently. "I waited for you. You could have called to let me know you'll be two and a half hours late." She stressed on the time.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Miyu," Kanata said with an intensity that surprised Miyu. "I'll make it up to you. Really, I will."

"I don't know if I should believe you," Miyu whispered painfully, not daring to meet his eyes. She felt Kanata stiffened at her words. "You promised me that we'll eat out, talk—I was really looking forward to it. Because I wanted some alone time with you. But were you there?"

Silence met her question.

"No… you weren't."

"Miyu…" He couldn't complete his sentence. _I don't know if I should believe you. _Her words were too painful, and it bothered Kanata to the core.

"I came to the conclusion that I'm not that important in your life." Kanata jerked his head up at that sentence, and found that Miyu was crying.

"That's not true," he whispered raggedly, trying to convince her that what he's saying is true. But her words were stuck in his head._ I don't know if I should believe you._

She smiled sadly. "I don't want to get hurt anymore, Kanata. And all you did—intentional or not— is hurt me. I can't take it anymore."

_I don't know if I should believe you._

Miyu reentered her room and closed the door, letting the tears fall. Kanata stayed at the hallway for a moment, taking in everything. After staring at her door, he went to his room, her words still ringing in his head.

_I don't know if I should believe you._

Outside the temple, Akira heard a part of their conversation, and a tinge of guilt started to throb in her conscience. Wait, conscience? She's doing this for herself and Kanata. They belong together. All's fair in love and war, right?

**Next on ****Clashing Hearts****:** Seiya asked Miyu on a date, and they coincidentally got stuck in the same restaurant as Akira and Kanata. What's with Kanata? What is he planning to get back on Miyu's good books? Hope to see you at the next chapter!

* * *

**AN:** _Woohoo! Another chapter done! And you know what? Inspiration is going well nowadays. Yup. Thank goodness. Nothing much to say except that the weather's getting too hot and unbearable. Happy reading, everyone!_


	11. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Clashing Hearts**

**Chapter Ten: The Cat's Out of the Bag**

The atmosphere in the Saionji Temple is usually relaxed and laid-back. But today, the air was a whole lot different than before. It was tense and stressed. It was as if everyone in the household was treading on eggshells, trying not to get on each other's nerves.

Akira could feel the uneasiness radiating from Kanata and Miyu as they ate their breakfast. The only sound that was heard in the dining room was the clattering of the chopsticks as they scrapped the bowl and glass clinking. She was eating her breakfast quietly, when she glanced at Kanata.

The Kanata she knew had an easy stance, but today, a muscle was throbbing on his temple. He looked… sad, Akira decided, staring at him in the corner of her eye. His actions were precise and wooden, but she could see the battle of emotions in his eyes. It hurts to see that he was also darting his eyes towards Miyu's direction, who was eating silently and quickly as she could. They couldn't meet each other's eyes. It hurts to see he was going through all this because of her.

Miyu.

Not her.

Then the telephone rang, breaking the silence that heavily accented the air. Both Miyu and Kanata stood up, their chairs scraping the floor as it moved backwards. "I'll get it," Miyu said crisply, her tone frosty.

Kanata held her gaze for a few seconds before sitting down again without so much a sound. Miyu answered the phone on the sixth ring. "Hello, Saionji residence," she answered pleasantly, all traces of indifference gone. "Seiya-kun!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Nice to hear from you. How've you been?"

In her seat, Akira noticed that Kanata had suddenly tensed up. She wondered who in the world is this 'Seiya-kun' that had Kanata act apprehensive. Her eyes darted to Miyu, who was talking animatedly. "Uh huh… no, not at all…" A pause "…I'd love to… okay, see you then." She hung up, and with a spring on her steps, she sat back on her usual place, although her cold frontier masked her previously warm expression.

Akira decided, for her benefit and for Kanata's curiousity, to ask, "Miyu-chan, who's the person on the phone?"

Kanata froze for a moment, but he continued eating as Miyu answered, rather enthusiastically. "Oh, that's Seiya-kun," Miyu answered with a smile. "He's a great friend of mine that I met on one of my art exhibits."

"Really?" Akira asked interestedly. Now that's some information. "I'm guessing he's one of your biggest fans, huh?"

"Well, he likes my work," Miyu replied modestly, although a faint pink blush stole her cheeks. Kanata continued on eating, pretending as if he wasn't listening. "Anyway, he asked me whether I was free tonight."

"Oh, Miyu-chan, I don't mean to pry," the black-haired girl said a bit hesitantly, "but may I ask something that is rather personal?"

The blonde faltered for a moment, but said, "Go right ahead."

"Are you and Seiya-kun dating?" Just as when the last word escaped her lips, Kanata choked on his water, coughing madly that had Akira banging his back. "Kanata, are you all right?" Miyu was looking at him with expressionless eyes. Serves him right.

"Yeah," he replied weakly, then drank a glass of water. "Just fine." Then he stood up, taking his half-emptied bowl with. "I, uh, gotta run. See you both later…"

And he exited the room.

"What's his problem?" Miyu asked, staring after him.

Akira shrugged.

**O**

"What do you mean the girl we talked about the other day is residing in your home?" Seiya asked in disbelief, his eyes widening. "That is a total coincidence."

Later that night, Seiya picked Miyu up promptly at six, and they went directly to a restaurant in the city. The restaurant was definitely not shabby, with craved, wooden tables, comfortable seats, strung up lanterns highlighting the restaurant's interior and impeccable staff. In the middle of everything lay a dance floor, where a few couples were dancing to a slow number.

"I know," Miyu confessed in a low voice, dropping her gaze. Her hands were clasped on her lap, and she looked uncomfortable. "It was a shocker for me too when she suddenly popped out of nowhere and said hello. God," she groaned, closing her eyes, "everything's a disaster at home right now."

"And you and Saionji-kun are fighting right now, huh?" Seiya mused, tapping his chin. He chuckled. "Honestly. Do you guys argue for a living? Every time I get news about your love life, all I hear about is both of you fighting."

"It was his fault! I mean, he didn't show up because of Akira," Miyu fought fiercely, lifting her gaze. "He could've called, but no! It's not like I didn't even count."

The blonde boy smiled understandingly. He reached for Miyu's hand across the table and squeezed it comfortingly. "I suggest you don't think about those losers," he told her with a grin. "You should be enjoying a night out like this."

Miyu allowed herself to smile, and she squeezed back before Seiya let go. "I guess so," she agreed. Just then, a soft sound swelled up from the speakers, and she instantly brightened up at the recognition of the song. "Oh, 'Piano in the Dark'. I love this song," she sighed appreciatively, tilting her head.

Seiya had a glint in his eye. "So do I, Ms. Kouzuki," he said standing up. He offered her his hand. "May I ask this lovely lady out for a dance," he asked, grinning teasingly, bowing low.

Miyu tipped her head to one side, but smilingly took his hand. "It'll be my pleasure, kind sir," she giggled, taking his hand and standing up.

The lights dimmed, creating an intimate atmosphere. Miyu's silky blue dress shimmered underneath the glow as she whirled gracefully, her neatly-tied ponytail swishing behind her back. If someone passed by and saw them, they would probably mistake them for being lovers or something of the sort. Seiya curled his hand on Miyu's waist, while she laid her other free hand on his shoulder. They were in a respectable distance; comfortable, but safe.

This is what I would like, Miyu thought contentedly. A friendship that doesn't come with strings. Feelings won't get involve… much less complicated. She sighed.

The song continued on:

_When I find myself watching the time  
I never think about all the funny things you said  
I feel like it's dead  
Where is it leading me now?_

Seiya grinned, and gave Miyu a small twirl, emitting a slight laugh from the girl. She gently twirled and ended in Seiya's arms again, as they once again moved under the gentle rhythm of the music.

_I turn around in the still of the room  
Knowing this is when I'm gonna make my move  
Can't wait any longer  
And I'm feeling stronger, but, oh—_

"Well, well, well," Seiya whispered in Miyu's ear, holding the girl protectively in his arms. "Want to guess who just entered through the door? I'll give you three guesses."

"Huh?" Straining her neck, Miyu's gaze swiveled to the couple near the front door—and gasped when she realized the couple was Kanata and Akira. They stopped dancing. "No way…" she breathed in, something in her chest started to ache.

Seiya looked concerned. "Miyu-chan? You all right?" he asked, taking in her pale features. He didn't wince when Miyu's grip on his shoulder tightened, her nails digging in his shirt. "Do you want to sit down?"

At that moment, Kanata raised his head and spotted them. Something indefinable crossed his handsome face, and he turned to Akira, spoke a few words, resisted her protest and started walking towards Miyu and Seiya, with Akira in tow.

"I don't think that's an option, Seiya-kun," Miyu whispered, biting her lip as Kanata and Akira steadily closed the distance between them. "because they're coming here."

_Just as I walk through the door  
I can feel your emotions here  
It's pullin' me back  
(Just a little more back)  
Back to love you—_

"But, Kanata!" Akira protested from behind him, managing to bump herself with one of the dancing couples as she hurried after her date. "Sorry—oops, sorry about that… Kanata!" She caught up with him, tugging his sleeve. "Kanata," she hissed angrily, brushing a long lock of hair from her face.

He looked down at her red face. "What?"

"You're being rude if you're planning on barging in the middle of their date," Akira told him defiantly, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm sure Miyu-chan would like some time alone with her date. Besides, I—"

"I'm not going to barge in their date," Kanata replied through gritted teeth. "I'm just going to greet them. It'll be **rude** if I don't." He transferred his gaze to Miyu and Seiya, both of who were waiting for their arrival. "They're my friends." Yeah, right.

Akira sighed. "Fine. But after you say hello, may we get a table? These heels are killing me," she said as they took off again.

_Oh no, caught up in the middle  
I cry just a little  
When I think of letting go  
Oh no, gave up on the riddle  
I cry just a little  
When he plays piano in the dark…_

"The girl looks nice," Seiya observed, his eyes following the approaching couples' movements. Miyu shifted in his embrace.

"I didn't say that she wasn't," she answered back, just as both Kanata and Akira arrived. Miyu turned to look at them, a polite smile immediately creeping up her face. "Kanata, Akira-chan," she greeted formally.

"Hi." Kanata's figure looked intimidating, but neither Seiya nor Miyu took notice of it. "I didn't expect to see you both here." His brown eyes raked over Seiya's form, whose gaze didn't waver at all. "Yaboshi."

"Saionji-kun." Seiya's gaze moved to Akira, who was observing the scene quietly. "Hello, there." He smiled at her. Akira returned the gesture with a 'hello'.

Miyu gasped, as a hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, I forgot," she murmured apologetically, "you guys haven't been introduced yet. Yaboshi Seiya, Kijou Akira."

"Nice to meet you," Akira said pleasantly, shaking Seiya's hand. "I'm Kanata's childhood best friend, as well as Miyu-chan's friend, of course." She spared the other girl a blank glance.

"Akira-chan's visiting Japan, since it's been long from the time when she last visited here," Miyu said, by way of explanation as to why the girl popped unexpectedly. "She arrived the night the last time you and I went out."

"Is that so?" Seiya murmured, silently assessing the woman across him. He then turned to Kanata, who was staring at them expressionlessly. "And, Saionji-kun? Is there a celebration in which you chose to dine out now?"

"Do we need a reason to go out?" Kanata growled, his gaze darkening.

Seiya, rather surprised by the other person's hostility, replied with equal indifference, "No, not at all. I was merely asking a question, in which you weren't entitled to snap back." Seiya turned to Miyu. "And Miyu-chan and I were about to dance. Will you excuse us?"

Not waiting for the other couple's answer, Seiya maneuvered Miyu away from Kanata and Akira, both who were showing the appearance of having the worst times of their lives.

_He holds me close like a thief of the heart  
He plays the melody  
Born to tear me all apart  
Silence is broken…  
And no words are spoken, but, oh—_

"He's jealous," Seiya murmured in Miyu's ear, who remarked earlier how rude he was to the other two. The two were dancing again, both a distance away from Kanata and Akira. "And, excuse me. Me? Rude? Ha! Now who was the person who replied with such hostility I could've froze in my tracks? Not me."

"Jealous?" Miyu pulled back a little, an eyebrow raised in query. She made a spin and landed right in his arms again. "As if. I'm betting he's simply pissed off, because… well, I have no idea why. But nevertheless—"

"I told you," Seiya told her patiently, rolling his eyes in exasperation. They moved in the beat of the music, their bodies swaying gently. "It's because he's jealous. You know, jealous. J-E-A-L-O-U-S. Jealous."

"How do you know?" Miyu shot back, not wanting her hopes to rise. "Just because he's acting cold and aloof doesn't mean he's—"

"But he is," Seiya quickly assured, noting how her eyes brightened. "So just let Kanata boil with jealousy as he only looks at you while dancing with a handsome, young lad—"

"Uh, ego alert," Miyu teased, feeling her spirits lifting. Friends. Such a treasure, she acknowledged.

_Just as I walk through the door  
I can feel your emotions here  
It's pullin' me back  
(Just a little more back)  
Back to love you—_

Kanata could literally taste bile on his tongue. What's this feeling he's going through? He doesn't like. Doesn't like it one bit.

He heard Akira sigh beside him, and ignored it. He was acting like a jerk, and he knew it.

"Kanata," her voice came, and a hand touched his shoulder comfortingly. "Come on. Loosen up. Have fun."

"I can't." It's the truth.

"You've been like this cold person since you fought with Miyu-chan," Akira allowed herself to say, just because she couldn't stand him like this.

Kanata whirled to face her. "Who told you we fought?" he demanded.

She heaved another sigh. This was turning out to be a rough night. She thought dining out and dancing would loosen Kanata up, and may even turn out to be good for their relationship. But it didn't. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

_Oh no, caught up in the middle  
I cry just a little  
When I think of letting go  
Oh no, gave up on the riddle  
I cry just a little  
When he plays piano in the dark…_

When Miyu entered the Saionji Temple, everything was quiet. Kanata and Akira left the restaurant earlier than them, and it was obvious that the black-haired girl did not enjoy her evening. She was frowning, and Kanata had a thin, angry line on stretched across his mouth. Miyu wondered what was wrong.

Seiya dropped her home, and she quietly slipped her shoes off and proceeded to the porch, where she usually thinks. But to her dismay, the porch was occupied by none other than Kanata himself.

She was about to leave him alone, when his soft-spoken request stopped her in his tracks, "Miyu… will you please stay?"

She didn't have the heart to refuse.

In reality, she missed his company. The jokes and laughter shared between them… what on earth had gone wrong? Miyu wondered sadly. Were they better of as friends?

"What on earth happened between us?"

Startled, Miyu swiveled to face Kanata. He wasn't looking at her, but remorse was written across her face. "I don't know," came her flat out reply.

"We used to be the best of friends," he continued on, not quite meeting her eyes. "We used to share everything. But now… we act as if we hate each other." Kanata glanced up at her. "You don't… hate me, right?"

A slight pause. "Kanata," she answered softly, "as hard as I try, to tell you the truth, I could never bring myself to hate you…" Miyu missed the fact that a twinkle made its way in Kanata's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Miyu met his eyes, and they were transported to a time back when everything seemed… right. Just right. Nothing was between them, just plain love. The unconditional kind. But does he feel the same way? she asked herself painfully.

In a quick motion, Kanata reached for her hand and gripped it tightly. "Miyu…" Her name tasted like honey on his lips, and he relished it. "I'm sorry if I was a jackass. An idiotic moron. An asshole. A son-of-a—"

Miyu laughed outright. "I don't think your father would appreciate that last one, Kanata," she said teasingly. Her gaze softened. "And, yeah, you were all of the aforementioned things, but…"

Kanata tensed.

"…I guess you wouldn't be you if you weren't like them."

And he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you forgive me?" he asked her eagerly and nervously at the same time. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry—"

"Well…" Miyu pretended to think about it, which sent Kanata into a state of panic.

"I promise I'll be good. I promise I'll be punctual, and I'll call!" he said desperately, squeezing her hand tightly. "I just want you to forgive me… for us to be friends as before."

Friends. Is that all they ever will be? Miyu closed her eyes. "I forgive you…"

They didn't notice the figure hovering near the door, listening to their every word, before it disappeared into the darkness.

**Next on ****Clashing Hearts:** It's Valentine's Day—and Kanata is bothered why on earth he hasn't received any chocolates from Miyu. Meanwhile, there's that new guy on the block that seemed to be **too** friendly with Miyu.

**AN:** I'm so sorry! It seems like ages since my last update (hides from everyone). I've been busy posting stories in the Indiana Jones archive, and the stories there are absolutely fantastic! Love it there!Ü And exams are going on, so I haven't got the time to update everything. But this story is still alive, and I'm now busy making the next chapter!Ü A new character's up next. I hope you guys tune in! Thanks so much for reading.

**PS. **Oh, and the next chapter in **A Fairytale Fiasco** is coming up soon!Ü Hope you guys read it, and thanks for everything!Ü


	12. Cupid Nearly Strikes

Let's get started. I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or UFO Baby. I just borrow them and make them my willing slaves. Trust me, they do it.

-

-

-

_**Clashing Hearts**_

**Chapter Eleven: Cupid Nearly Strikes**

"I'm going to miss you, Akira," Kanata said warmly, giving his childhood friend a hug, which is a totally un-Kanata like thing to do. Akira blushed in pleasure, relishing the display of affection. He pulled back with a smile. "You are going to visit soon, right?"

Miyu forced a smile. Although she and Kanata were friends again, it was still hard to see him being so loving towards Akira. Sure, it was expected. They were friends, long before she came into the picture.

But still…

After a week, Akira's father wanted Akira to return to the States. Family business, he had said. Akira was depressed, Kanata was disappointed, and meanwhile, Miyu was secretly happy. She knew it was horrible to think that way, but she couldn't help it. Things started to crumble when Akira became a part of their lives. Harsh, but it was the truth, Miyu conceded.

Now, the two of them are seeing Akira off. Miyu couldn't be more relieved.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kanata," Akira told him with a smile. "I had a lot of fun. It was too bad Santa couldn't make it today."

"Yeah. It has something to do with his girlfriend, I think."

Akira laughed. "He's so whipped."

Akira turned to Miyu with a bland smile. "'Bye, Miyu-chan," she said softly, giving her a hug, which Miyu returned courteously. "I'll see you soon, okay? Take care of Kanata for me." The black-haired girl pulled away and winked at Kanata.

"Calling all passengers—"

Akira listened for a moment before shaking her head. "That's my flight, guys," she reported sadly, clutching her purse. "See you." And she kissed Kanata on the cheek, just like when they were still children. She nodded at Miyu, who bit her lip to keep herself from reacting. "'Bye."

And Akira disappeared in the throng of people.

_**O**_

"You're working on a bikini shoot on Valentine's Day?" Kanata wrinkled his nose. He and Miyu were in a taxi, and he offered to drop her at the agency where she was working. "That's silly."

Miyu grinned at the compact mirror she's using to check her face. "No, it's not," she replied, inserting her compact mirror in her purse. She took out a brush and stroked her hair into a silky finish. "They're doing this in preparation for their summer issue, since that particular beach is crowded during that time of the year." She shrugged. "And, anyway, I don't mind. It's not as if I'm that busy nowadays. It's school, modeling or painting." Miyu patted the case containing her art materials and sketch book beside her. "The gang doesn't have any free time as before. Nanami-chan and Aya-chan are always busy with everything that's going in their lives. Nozumo-kun and Chris-chan are also busy."

Ever since she became famous through her art work, Kouzuki Miyu got a lot of calls from agencies and magazines to persuade her to do an article with them. When she was offered to model a few bikini pieces in a teen magazine, Miyu went for it. Opportunities like this don't present itself always, she thought after getting the call.

"Where are you doing the shoot?" Kanata asked.

Miyu named a beach near Heiomachi, and Kanata nodded in recognition. "You know the place?" Miyu asked, noticing that they were nearing her stop. "We didn't visit that beach when I was here."

"I didn't know it even existed until after you went away," he replied wryly. "My college friends and I usually go there after exams to loosen up. Bars are aplenty there. We used to drink till dawn."

"Uh huh." Him? Drink? She raised an eyebrow, which caused him to let out a guffaw.

"Okay, okay. You know me that well." And it still amazes him how much she knows about him. "I didn't drink that much. I usually drink fruit juices and water instead of the usual vodka and gin. It didn't suit me." He grinned. "And I'm the only one without the expected hangover the next morning."

Miyu laughed. "Knew it." The taxi stopped in front of a tall, polished building. A security guard opened and closed the glass doors for people. She turned to him. "Here's my stop. See you tonight—"

Why wait tonight? "I'll pick you up," he said, mid sentence, surprising her. "What time are you going to finish?"

Miyu stared at him. "Are you sure?" she asked dubiously. "I wouldn't want to disturb your schedule—"

"Are you crazy?" Kanata shook his head. "I have nothing to do today. It's a Saturday, and surprisingly, I don't have any projects to take care off. God must've pitied me." He gave her one of those crooked smiles of his. "What time? And don't be stubborn. You might get kidnapped, raped, killed or—"

"Okay, okay," Miyu laughingly said, raising both hands as if to surrender. But she won't get he hopes up. Not like what happened last time. "I get it. I'll be finished by—" Miyu swiftly checked her watch. "—five in the afternoon. Just go directly to the beach." She raised her head and gave him a grateful smile. "I'll be waiting for you. Thanks a lot, Kanata."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

And she waved goodbye until the taxi disappeared behind a building.

_**O**_

Love was in the air.

And Miyu didn't notice it until she stepped inside the building. Hearts and pink ribbons, flowers and Cupid pictures were decorated EVERYWHERE. It's Valentine's Day today, she remembered suddenly, her heels clicking against the tiled floor.

And she didn't even greet Kanata.

Miyu sighed as she asked the receptionist where she was to meet the editor-in-chief. The cheerful girl directed her to the thirteenth floor. Having thanked her, Miyu waited for an elevator to come, stepped inside it, and pressed the button.

The last time she celebrated Valentine's Day was two years ago. Her boyfriend that time gave her a peck on the cheek and she gave him a box of chocolates. That was that. They had school, and didn't see each other for the rest of the day. A week later, they broke the relationship off. It just wasn't working. Miyu didn't cry. No she didn't.

She was sad, but not heartbroken.

Not like with—

"Ah, Kouzuki-san!" A woman in her mid-thirties welcomed her with a hug. "I'm so glad you could come! Come in. Come in."

Maybe celebrating Valentine's Day with Kanata wouldn't be too bad, Miyu thought, as she was pulled inside the air-conditioned room. Even though he thinks Valentine's Day is plagued.

_**O**_

Boxes of chocolates and candies. Flowers of all kind. Plenty of Valentine's cards. Teddy bears. Avowal of love. Lots and lots of avowal of love, Kanata thought with a groan, raking his hand through his hair.

Why women nowadays are so aggressive?

His room was overflowing with different gifts from dozens of women, teenagers and ladies alike. He managed to appear as if he wasn't at home by not answering the doorbell or telephone, leaving the answering machine to record any important messages.

Valentine's Day is Hell-on-Earth Day for him.

Most guys would probably be flattered and have their ego grow into a size of an ostrich's egg after receiving this kind of attention. But Kanata wasn't one of them. He actually was irritated and annoyed.

Valentine's Day means having to clean up this mess. It means having unwanted attention lavished on him. Ugh. Yeah. Good 'ol Valentine's Day.

But that wasn't the main reason why he was so sour **this** Valentine's Day.

Kanata closed his room, making a mental note to throw or give away those gifts to poor kids. Or to whoever wanted them. He wandered inside the kitchen and began making himself some tea. He filled the kettle with water and turned the stove on.

There was another thing that was bothering him since this morning.

Miyu.

The kettle whistled loudly, and with a flick of his wrist, the stove turned off. He poured himself a cupful and waited.

She didn't give him chocolates.

Does that mean she doesn't like him?

SLAP. Hello, Kanata. Like?

Akira gave him a box of imported chocolates from the States, and he intended to eat it later. But he never received anything from Miyu. And it bothered him a lot. Does she like someone else?

What does he care if Miyu liked someone else?

Kanata took a sip and grimaced. It was too hot.

Okay. It matters. A lot.

_**O**_

"Nice pose, Miyu-chan!"

"You have wonderful hair, Kouzuki-san! Flaunt it!"

"…yes. Yes! That's it! Just a few more shots!"

Miyu smiled at the camera, and after a few flashes, dropped her pose. She was clad in a skimpy hot pink bikini… and nothing else. Makeup was minimized to foundation, lip gloss and blush, but the whole effect was amazing.

"That's a wrap! Good work, everyone!" called the editor-in-chief.

A series of cheers went to the crew and models. They were at the beach since twelve-thirty, and the shoot went rather quickly. It was five minutes past four, less than an hour more before Kanata would come to pick her up. While the crew and everyone went home, Miyu stayed behind to paint the scenery.

The sunset was glorious and breathtaking, Miyu thought as she got her oil pastels out of their case. Art was wonderful. She smiled and started to draw.

Quickly, she began to transfer what she is seeing onto her sketch book, her mind totally engrossed in her work. In that moment, all her troubles and worries flew out of the window, letting her artistic side take over her body for a few minutes.

"Hey, this is fantastic," a voice said, startling Miyu out of her reverie.

Her head swiveled, and she came face to face with a handsome young man nearly her age. He was smiling at her in a friendly way that relaxed her. He seemed nice. "Thanks."

He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry if I startled you," he apologized, looking reluctant. "I was just passing by and noticed you were sketching the sunset." He lifted his head and stared at the never-ending ocean painted in gold, pink, and orange.

The boy looked like an American, though his Japanese was flawless. He had blonde hair, more like honey instead of a platinum blonde. Incredible blue eyes light up whenever he looks at her.

Miyu felt suddenly shy. She knew she was a great artist; she worked hard for that to happen. But that doesn't mean all her works are meant to be hung up in museums. "I know you couldn't catch this wonderful scenery in a simple oil pastel drawing," she began awkwardly, "but I just couldn't help it."

He grinned. "I know. Besides, no need to be worried. You're drawing is beautiful." The boy extended his hand. "I'm Adam Yamato," he introduced himself, his foreign accent suddenly noticeable. British, Miyu thought. After spending a few years in America, she can distinguish the accents between foreigners.

"Kouzuki Miyu," she said, gripping the other person's hand firmly.

Adam frowned. "Kouzuki Miyu?" he repeated, his brow burrowing in the middle. "The artist?"

Miyu nodded, not sure whether he was happy or disappointed. "Yeah. That's me."

The guy's face bloomed into a huge smile. "Wow!" he exclaimed, releasing her hand. "I can't believe it! No wonder this drawing of yours is fantastic! I'm a great fan of yours," he continued. "I was at the last art gallery you had."

Miyu laughed. "Wow. Thanks for the compliment, Adam."

"Were the rumors true?" Adam asked, plopping himself beside her on the sand. "That you were chased by the paparazzi that day?"

Miyu grimaced at the memory. "Yeah. You don't know how much trouble I had to go through."

Adam sympathized. "That bad, huh?"

Miyu nodded solemnly.

Adam changed the subject. "So, what are you doing here?"

Miyu explained her job as a model, leaving a thoroughly impressed Adam. "You sure are busy," he said, shaking his head. "Um, I know we just met and all, but can I, um…" Adam blushed. "…ask for a favor?"

Miyu smiled. She liked this guy. "Sure." She leaned towards him. "What is it?"

Adam drew circles on the sand with his foot. "You see, I'm a painter, too, and I want you to see my paintings and tell me whether they suck or not."

Miyu burst out laughing. "Is that all?" she asked a bewildered Adam.

"Yeah…"

She continued on giggling. "I thought you were going to ask me to breach National Security or something," she joked. "You were so serious."

Adam smiled wryly. "Well, you're a great artist! Of course I'm nervous."

"I'm still a normal human being, Adam," Miyu pointed out. "But I would definitely want to see your work. Just call me—"

"Hey, Miyu."

Both Adam and Miyu turned around at Kanata's voice. He looked calm, cool, collected. "Kanata." Miyu smiled and stood up, dusting the sand off. "You came."

"Of course I did." Did she expect he wouldn't show up, just like last time? Kanata thought. The idea made him wince. "Are you done?" He eyed the other guy warily. Who was he? And how did Miyu know him?

"Yeah." She stood up and started to gather her things. "Oh, yeah. Yamato Adam, Saionji Kanata. Kanata, this Adam. I met him today."

"Nice to meet you, Saionji-kun," Adam replied easily, extending his hand.

He is nice, Kanata decided as he shook hands with the foreigner. But what is he to Miyu? Hell, Kanata cursed silently, why was he wondering like this. His friend's love life isn't his concern at all. Wait, of course it is. It's his job as Miyu's closest guy friend to protect her from prying vultures, er, men. The thought comforted Kanata. "Hello."

"I'm all set, Kanata," Miyu said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She turned to Adam with a huge smile and handed him a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Just contact me so you and I can meet up soon, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks a lot, Miyu-chan." Adam smiled. He ran back towards the other end of the beach. "It was nice meeting both of you!"

Kanata and Miyu watched him go before walking towards the main street where they would hail a cab. "He seems nice," he started.

Miyu glanced at him. "Yeah, he is." They immediately saw a cab and hailed. Kanata opened the door for her and slid in after her. "He's a fan of my work."

Kanata glanced at her in surprise. "Really? I—"

"Where to, love?" the driver asked, addressing Miyu only, which totally annoyed Kanata.

He started to say, "To the Saionji Temple—"

"_Italian's_, please."

Kanata looked at her in surprise. "_Italian's_?" he repeated in confusion. "We're not going home?"

Miyu shook her head. "Nope," she replied with a smile. "We're going out."

Kanata sat back as the cab. "Really? And where are we going?"

She smiled mysteriously. "It's a secret."

Well, at least that guy was only a fan. The weird thing was why was he feeling this protectiveness feeling towards Miyu?

_**O**_

"Surprise!" Miyu cheered, placing a beautifully tied box with a ribbon in front of him. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Kanata smiled at her. "Hey, thanks. I guess I'll add this to my growing collection at home," he joked.

Miyu swatted her arm at him. "As if!" She was smiling. "Go ahead. Open it."

They arrived at the restaurant in the city fifteen minutes earlier. The waiter directed them to a table in the corner of the restaurant. After taking their orders, Miyu dug her gift out of her bag and gave it to him.

Kanata fiddled with the bow. "It's not chocolate," he muttered beneath his breath. "What the—?" The wrapping came off and Kanata opened the box and grinned. Inside was a framed picture of the two of them, grinning and looking silly at the lens of the camera. "Wow. Where'd you get it?"

Miyu smiled as she drank her iced tea. "I looked for a picture in my Multiply account, had it printed, then bought a frame," she explained, putting down her glass on the table. "I know it's not the usual thing you received during Valentine's, but I just thought that maybe you're sick of chocolates and flowers."

"Damn right you are."

And they laughed.

Everything is going back to the way it was before, Kanata thought contentedly, as Miyu chatted on about what happened during the shoot. They were closer than ever. Friends.

Friends.

How odd the word struck a chord in Kanata. But nevertheless, he ignored the feeling and listened to her. Just her.

**Next on **_**Clashing Hearts**_**: **Cupid is fed up. The next chapter includes a boy, a girl, White Day and a kiss. Stay tuned?

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Uh, yeah. No need to tell me. I haven't been updating fast enough. But I did this month! :D That counts, right? Anyway, my trusty fingers have inspiration running through their icky, green veins, therefore I write faster! :D Hope you guys forgive me. I'm sorry for the lame restaurant name. I couldn't think of anything else except McDonalds, KFC and that.

Ooh. **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY**, everyone! :D To those who are single, "Men. Who needs them?" HAHAHA. Bitter? HAHAHA. Me updating _**Seasons of Love**_ chapter three! Hope you read it! Me gonna spread a 'lil love around.


	13. White Day

I love you guys! Thank you so much for the fabulous reviews! I LURV IT! :] As always, I don't own this anime/manga. I just borrow the characters.

-

-

-

_**Clashing Hearts**_

**Chapter Twelve: White Day**

Cupid comes in different forms.

This White Day, he came in the form of a girl. A very fed up girl. Nanami Tenchi was known for her patience, but when enough is enough, she takes matters in her own hands.

"Enough is enough!" Nanami growled at Aya, as they licked their ice cream cones. The day started bad for Nanami. She woke up in the wrong side of the bed, had trouble with one of the costumes she was making for Aya's play, and… now THIS. "Does Saionji-kun even have plans for White Day? If he doesn't, I am seriously going to break his arms into two."

Aya just informed Nanami that Miyu's Valentine's Day was successful. Meaning: no fights, no tantrums, no arguments—just a splendid dinner at the city. But apparently, Nanami wanted **more**.

The short-haired girl finished her cone piece by piece with one bite. "I'm—gonna go to—Saionji-kun's house—after this—" She swallowed. "—and ask him what his plans are. Damn. Seiya-kun isn't here right now. Pity."

Aya looked at her skeptically. "What are you planning, anyway?" she asked, looking at her half-finished ice cream cone.

Nanami grinned devilishly. "Oh, just ask him what his plans are," she said innocently.

Aya raised an eyebrow. "Oh-kay…" If she knew Nanami (and she does), she wouldn't have believed it for a second.

_**O**_

White Day.

The halls were packed with guys flirting enormously and giving out roses or chocolates to girls. There were excited squeals and exaggerated sighs from the receivers, while the givers were all smiling smugly and satisfied. Talk about their ego growing.

But Kanata was planning an entirely different White Day for a certain someone. He spent half the day day-dreaming, wondering what he ought to do. She made his Valentine's Day special. It's fair if he returned the favor.

Or was that the main reason?

Putting a certain amount of money for a huge bouquet of flowers and a box of Swiss chocolates isn't going to cut it, he thought. He wanted something ultimately memorable for her to happen.

But what?

Then as if a light bulb lighted on top of his head, his face brightened up at his extremely awesome idea. Kanata took out his cell phone and made a call, before sprinting towards his last class.

_**O**_

"Tenchi-san, I—"

"Shut up! You'll simply answer our question."

"What is this? The interrogation room? Let me out!"

"Not until you answer, Saionji-kun."

Stubborn silence.

"Okay. Aya, let's go."

"But—"

"Okay! Okay! What is it that you wanted to know?"

"What plans do you have for White Day?"

"How's that got to do with you?"

"Answer the question or die from lack of oxygen, food and water. Closet spaces are great for threatening guys who don't appreciate woman of our level."

"And I'm guessing you're talking about Miyu."

"No duh, Saionji-kun. Now spill. And make sure it'll be a good one."

"I have plans, idiot! Lots! And I'll be late if you keep me here any longer!"

"Spill."

A few minutes later.

"…there. That's my plan. Satisfied?"

"Right."

"You really pulled out on this one, Saionji-kun. Miyu will be pleased."

"Whatever. Get me out of here!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Aya, hand me the knife, will ya?"

Gulp. "Careful, okay? I wouldn't want to spend White Day with half an arm."

"Shut up, Saionji-kun. I can't concentrate with you blabbering in the background." Rip. Rip.

"Right. Well, this wouldn't have happened if you'd—"

"I am going to rip your throat out if you don't keep quiet." Calmly. Full of composure. "And that's going to be an accident."

Gulp. "Okay. I'll shut up now."

_**O**_

When Miyu arrived at the Saionji Temple late in the afternoon from her art class, she was surprised to see that Kanata hasn't arrived yet. Shrugging, she dumped the box of chocolates, flowers and stuffed toys she had collected throughout the day from friends and acquaintances. Male friends and acquaintances.

She picked the ones she's going to save for later. A box of chocolates from Kurosu-kun. Roses from Nozumo-kun, beautifully arranged in a bouquet. A pack of Hershey's Kisses from Seiya-kun. A magnificent card with an oil pastel picture of a sunset in front from Adam. At first, she didn't know who it came from, since no name was indicated on it. But after a short message, the words: _your number one fan_, was signed at the end. The sunset picture was also a dead giveaway.

Miyu was also pleasantly surprised when she entered the museum earlier that morning before her first class. Mr. Takamatsu presented her a bouquet of daisies. "Flowers for a person whose heart is full of innocence and gentleness," he murmured, bowing before her.

Miyu's eyes watered slightly before giving the older man a hug. "Thank you so much," she whispered. They chatted for a few minutes ("Many have bought you paintings, Miss Miyu. Maybe you ought to make more."), before Miyu grabbed a taxi to school.

Almost at the moment she entered her classroom, she was bombarded with eager lads and boxes of chocolates, flowers and other expressions of "love". She did the right thing, by thanking everyone with a sincere smile. But she knew she couldn't finish that much chocolate, so she decided she'll share it with the girls the next time they have a sleepover.

Everything was perfect… if only there wasn't a single, dark cloud darkening her mind.

Kanata hadn't given her anything.

She knew she shouldn't be too petty, but she couldn't help it. She'd given him a night to remember last month, but…

A white paper caught her eye as she stored the rest of the chocolates inside the refrigerator. Miyu picked it up from the counter and couldn't help but smile. Maybe this White Day is going to be a perfect one.

_Hey._

_Happy White Day! Yeah, yeah, I know I haven't given you anything yet, but that will be taken cared of as soon as possible. But in the meantime, I want you to do a little favor for me. Dress up in your glad rags and be ready by six (not too elegant, okay?). Now, shoo! Go and change._

_- Your Secret Admirer (as if you don't know who it is)_

Miyu glanced at the clock swiftly, and registered that she only has an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready. Grabbing the rest of her presents, she sped to her room, dumped them on her table and showered quickly.

Afterwards, she got into a dress and observed her reflection on the mirror. It was then she noticed that she couldn't stop smiling.

_**O**_

Dressed in a simple polo shirt, Kanata rang the doorbell of his own home. It was two minutes past six o'clock, and Kanata mentally thanked the help Christine lent him.

"Coming!"

The door opened.

Soon, Kanata was trying hard not to let his jaw drop at the sight before him. When he told her in his note to dress in her glad rags, she rose to his expectations magnificently. Her slender figure was clad in a chiffon mini dress that ended mid-thigh, which showed off a lot of her creamy legs. A pinstripe blazer in purple patted her look into a more casual, yet sophisticated look. Patent lace-up ankle boots and bangles complete her look.

Miyu grinned and placed a finger under his chin. "Not bad, huh?" she said, winking. "Especially since you only gave me an hour to get ready. Good thing this outfit caught my eye, or you would be waiting here for a few more minutes."

He laughed. "Oh, yeah. Girls," he said, shaking his head. "Anyway, let's go." He offered his arm to her, and she took it gratefully. "I'm sure our ride's getting fidgety."

Miyu looked at him, perplexed. "Fidgety?" she repeated, as they walked towards the flight of stairs. "You mean you hired a driver?"

Kanata looked at her in mock horror. "Are you crazy? I may have put a lot of thought for you to have a good time, but I haven't got a lot of money to throw around, you know."

Miyu merely smiled. His words rang a certain warmth throughout her body. _I may have put a lot of thought for you to have a good time, but I haven't got a lot of money to throw around, you know._ Yeah, she knew. But it pleased her that he was making an effort.

So what does that say about him?

A sound alerted Miyu from her thoughts, and she squealed in delight and faced Kanata, a marvelous smile on her lips. That was what he was aiming for. That smile. "You hired a carriage?" she managed to say, her eyes eyeing the horse at the bottom of the stairs. "I can't believe it!"

"You better believe it. I can't have you imagining that this is all a dream. This is reality," he said, sending her one of his crooked smiles.

She beamed back at him. "I am glad this isn't a dream," she told him, as they reached the carriage. She stroked the horse's long nose and it neighed against her palm.

"Why?"

She looked at him straight in the eye. "Because if this is just a dream, then I would have to wake up. And I wouldn't want that."

And deep down inside, Kanata was glad that this wasn't a dream. Because he, too, didn't want to wake up.

_**O**_

Kanata was glad he borrowed Christine's carriage. Miyu was beyond enthralled by the experience. She kept pointing and smiling at things, little things that didn't matter. But then again, maybe they do matter. And he hoped that she will like the dinner he planned. He wanted her to have a good time, as a sign of thanks for a wonderful Valentine's Day last month.

_Was that all?_

Kanata brushed the question off. He didn't want to be co0nfused now. Not now.

"Kanata!"

When he glanced at her, his breath caught at the radiance of her smile. Her eyes were sparkling in delight as she pointed at the silver strip of horizon. "We're near the sea!" she exclaimed.

He smiled. "Yeah. We're eating dinner near there."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

He had to laugh. She looked like a child, despite her sophisticated get-up. But truly, she is innocent.

She sighed and leaned against him, her face turned towards the sea. The moon was casting its magic, illuminating the dark pool of water with silver light. "The moon looks lovely tonight," Miyu said softly.

Involuntarily, Kanata sought her hand and held it. It was warm and comforting. Comfortable. "Yeah…"

The ride continued on for fifteen more minutes. Minutes in which both of them enjoyed in silence, lulled by the distance sound of waves crashing and the warmth they found in each other's company. Kanata could smell her sweet scent, as she was pressed against him. He placed his chin on her head, hearing her sigh.

_**O**_

"You're kidding me."

He grinned. "Nope. I'm not."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"No, I am not," he replied innocently.

"You mean we are actually eating dinner by the sea shore?" she said, looking at him with wide, expectant eyes. "Beneath the moonlight?"

He nodded and took her hand, leading her towards the blanket he spread earlier on the sand. A picnic basket was waiting there, together with a cooler and a lamp. "Beneath the moonlight _and_ the thousands of stars, in the company of waves crashing and the scent of the sea." He paused. "Why? You don't like it?"

"Like it?" she squealed, giving him a huge smile. "I love it! This is so… awesome!" She wanted to say _romantic_, but this wasn't done in the name of romance. They weren't together.

He smiled. "Good." They walked towards the blanket and sat down, while he reached for something hidden by a rock. He pulled out a bouquet of white roses and gave it to her. "Happy White Day."

She accepted it with careful hands, fingering the waxy petals. "Kanata… I don't know what to say," she said softly, not meeting his eyes. "This is… just so…"

Kanata grinned and took her hand. "Just tell me that you like and that you are hungry," he said helpfully. He tilted his head to the direction of the picnic basket.

She laughed. "Right. And the stomach speaks." She reached for the basket. "Come on. Let's eat."

Kanata had cooked pasta for both of them, accompanied by garlic bread and a bottle of red wine that wet down well. Afterwards, Kanata opened the cooler and took out a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"You really went a lot just to get things done, huh?" Miyu commented, digging her spoon directly in the tub. She licked the spoon clean, and was taken away from her hand by Kanata.

"Sort of." He didn't hesitate to use her spoon and licked it clean, devoid from any yummy ice cream. "I wanted you to have a good time, at the same time, so both of could relax."

"Hmm." Miyu took the ice cream from Kanata's hand and proceed to scoop a spoonful of ice cream. The ice cream melted in her mouth and she sighed. "Yummy," she said, looking up at Kanata.

She found that he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked, suddenly aware of the tension in the atmosphere. "Have I got ice cream on my face?" she tried to joke, hoping that he would lighten up.

Kanata grinned slightly. "Slightly…" He smudged her lower lip with his thumb, his hand cradling her face. "Still a messy eater, I see," he whispered, his head lowering near hers.

She held her breath. Was he going to kiss her? "People don't change I guess…" Those were her last words before his mouth covered hers fully.

Fireworks exploded in Miyu's head, and heat coursed through her veins, making her aware of every ministration Kanata was bestowing upon her.

Slowly and unknowingly, Miyu's hands were traveling around Kanata's neck, pulling him closer, deepening their contact. His hands meshed with her blonde hair, her scent filling the sea breeze. The way he held her was gentle, and she had no idea how long they were locked in each others arms.

His lips moved over hers, igniting emotions she thought she had kept dormant. But with him, everything just seems to burst into explosive flames.

It was there she realized that no matter what happens, whatever her relationship with him was—be it platonic or in a romantic way—she knew she would always love him.

No matter what.

**

* * *

AN:** The ending part slightly sucks. No need to tell me that. Anyway… AN UPDATE (people cheers while at the same time throws tomatoes at the author)! I know, I know. White Day was supposed to be in March; that was ages ago! I know. I intended to update this fic last March, but laziness overtook my body. An unreasonable excuse, I know.

I actually intended for them not to kiss, but I can't help it. They HAD to. :)

Anyhoo, _**Clashing Hearts **_is nearly ending. Yes. I think I've got about three chapters left (four if I think about making an epilogue). I'll update this story soon. When I say soon, I meant not after a month. Promise. But I can't update this fic after a day or two, not like in my _**30 Days: Kanata and Miyu**_ (I updated the fic AGAIN! Check it out!), but I'll try my best to update every week.

Hope you guys like this chapter! I want to thank those who continually reviews my story and never gave up on it. I also want to thank those who continually nag me for an update, because it was really the push I need (Thank you, _**ayumi**_! Hope you like this chapter!). Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)


	14. Confusion of the Heart

As you all know, I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any of the characters. Me simply borrowing.

-

-

-

_**Clashing Hearts**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Confusion of the Heart**

After the whole White Day episode, Miyu and Kanata seemed to have formed some sort of truce between them. A sweeter truce. The only thing wrong with this kind of relationship, per se, is that the two of them haven't admitted anything.

Yes. Despite having kissed in the past and are now sharing a house, things haven't escalated to a more romantic, official relationship. No Kanata asking Miyu to be his girlfriend. No hugs, no more kisses. Sad, right?

Miyu seemed to think so.

**X**

"You mean… nothing?" Nanami asked, thoroughly bewildered. Christine and Aya stared at their blonde friend, their cups of coffee ignored.

Miyu sighed. "Nothing. After the whole White Day episode, nothing. Well, he's a lot sweeter than before. He opens the door, waits for me after school, brings me flowers, but he doesn't initiate any… physical contact."

"Stupid, idiotic guy," Christine remarked with a wry smile. "Maybe he's just plain dense. It's obvious he has feelings for you, Miyu-chan, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed."

Aya took a gulp of coffee. "Maybe he's playing hard to get," she remarked.

"That's a girl's job," Nanami pointed out, hailing the waitress. They paid for their drinks and took a walk towards a boutique. "Maybe he's not yet ready to confess his love."

"What a coward," Christine muttered. Aya and Nanami nodded in agreement.

Miyu fingered a dress in a deep shade of aqua blue. Pretty. "I'm tired of waiting," she said sadly. "I'm tired of being compared to. Maybe it's high time I find another guy."

"Maybe," Nanami agreed instantly. She was tired of all this drama. She wanted what's best for Miyu. She wanted her friend to be happy. But then again, could she be happy with another guy?

"But could you make yourself to love another person?" Aya gently asked. All three girls waited for Miyu's answer. A saleslady hovered nearby, sensing a serious discussion between the ladies.

Miyu shrugged helplessly. "That's the problem!" she grounded out, frustrated. She moved to another shelf and inspected the clothes. "I couldn't bring myself to love any other person but him! Time after time it's still him. I just… _**god**_."

Christine placed a hand on Miyu's shoulder, the ring on her fourth finger glistening beneath the artificial lights. Miyu grinned weakly. "I'm so glad Nozumo had the decency to propose to you, Chris-chan. Believe me, it's hard to just stand by and wait."

"Waiting is so frigging annoying," Aya said, smiling sympathetically at her friend, "but you know what, Miyu-chan?"

"What?"

"Sometimes it is worth it."

**X**

Miyu shifted her shopping bags to her other hand, lingering or so at some shops as she walked a familiar path towards home. After spending the afternoon "shopping 'til we drop" (as Christine said), Miyu was ready to go home and indulge in a hot, romantic story. As she walked past a couple of ice cream shops, she debated whether she would treat herself some hot fudge ice cream.

Her decision was made when a voice interrupted her. "How about some ice cream? My treat."

She turned around, a smile making its way on her lips. "Adam! Of all places we should run into…" She linked her arm through his proffered one, beaming up at him. "How are you? It's been nearly a week since you showed me your painting."

The young man smiled and opened the door of the shop. "I'm doing fine. Apart from painting, our family business is doing well." They sat down in one of the booths and ordered sundaes. "So what's new with you?"

Miyu leaned back. "Nothing much. Painting and dealing with some personal stuff."

Adam waggled his eyebrows. "Personal stuff? Anything I could help you with?" He grinned charmingly. "Didn't I tell you before that I am a psychiatrist, a shoulder to cry on, a rock to lean on, a problem-solver, a—"

She laughed, punching him jokingly on the arm. "Really? Maybe next time you'll tell me that you walk on water."

"Sometimes."

Miyu laughed harder, and soon, Adam was laughing with her.

"But seriously, what's wrong?" he asked, after they calmed down. "Which of your life is disrupted? College life, love life, work life, family life, social life?" The waitress came back with their sundaes, and Miyu eagerly dug in hers.

"If you really want to know…" Her voice drifted off. It wouldn't be bad to confide. She was still disappointed nothing was happening. It wouldn't be bad if she vented a little, right?

Four sundaes and two root beer floats later, Miyu finished her story that left Adam baffled. "And nothing?" he asked, chugging the remains of his float. "Even afer you guys passionately made-out and all?"

"Lower your voice," Miyu hissed. "Someone might hear you."

"Then they are eavesdropping on a very private conversation and should be ashamed of themselves," Adam said loudly.

Miyu laughed. "You idiot," she said fondly, thanking fate for bringing her this friend. "Well, Mr. Multi-Tasking. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, for this session, and judging the gravity of this problem of yours, I'll charge you a hundred yen per minute," Adam joked. "But seriously, Miyu-chan, I don't know what to say. You've done everything you could do, except literally telling him that you love him. I think this decision lies within your boyfriend."

"Sadly, he's not my boyfriend." Sighing, Miyu shrugged. "God, why does this have to be so complicated, Adam?"

"I don't know. Miyu-chan. Hey, you've got ice cream on your chin."

"I—"

"Let me."

Both of them didn't notice the man staring through the transparent glass, his heart pounding at the sight behold before him.

**X**

"…he has a nerve wiping her chin like that! I mean, they aren't together! Right? They aren't together, right? Right? Answer me!"

Sitting on his couch, Santa gave a sigh and nodded. "Right."

"So who the hell gave him the right to wipe her chin like that?"

"I dunno… Kouzuki-chan, I guess."

"How do you know!?"

"She wasn't protesting, right?"

"…"

Santa hid his grin. "Because if she did protest, I'm sure you would be there in a second, ready to beat him to a pulp."

"…do you think she likes him?" came the worried question.

Ha! Improvement! Santa looked up at Kanata, who looks as if his whole family died. "Why do you care?" he asked airily. "Kouzuki-chan could easily take care of herself. She's a big girl."

"I know, but that man might be a kidnapper!" the auburn-haired boy exclaimed, plopping himself on the couch beside his best friend. "Or a serial killer! Or maybe even a pervert!"

His friend snorted. "I doubt that, Kanata," he said, looking at him, amused. "From what I heard, that man was a 'friendly, handsome, talented man"."

Kanata's head was dangerously turning into a reddish color. "Who told you that?" he demanded.

"Tenchi-san. Heard it from Kouzuki-chan." Santa stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Kanata, why are you so… bothered by every man Kouzuki-chan fancies?"

Kanata looked at him weirdly. "Because it is my job."

"How so? Are you her boyfriend?" Santa went and plunged in.

He turned a peculiar shade of red, then purple, then finally white. "Of course not!" he finally sputtered. "Are you insane? Why—?"

"Then why are you so worried?"

"Because it is my job!"

"As?"

Kanata blinked at his best friend, confused. "What?"

"As her what?" Santa said, rather impatiently. He was tired of this dilly-dallying. He wanted Kanata to confess… NOW. "It is your job to suspect every man coming on to her because you're her what?"

Kanata didn't answer. "As a friend," he finally replied, not meeting Santa's eye.

An exasperated sigh. Kanata felt the sofa dip from beside him. "You know what I think, Kanata?" Santa said softly. "I think you are jealous. Jealous, because you love Kouzuki-chan. Loved her since she left Heiomachi three years ago. Now… what do you have to say about that?"

Kanata looked at him, totally deprived from speech.

**X**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Miyu bounded over to the phone. Kanata wasn't back yet from Santa's, and she had the house all to herself. She picked up the receiver and answered it cheerfully.

"Good afternoon. Saionji residence. How may I help you?"

A woman spoke hesitantly from the other end of the line, her Japanese halting and reluctant. _"Is it afternoon there? Oh, good afternoon. Is Kouzuki Miyu there?"_

Miyu frowned slightly. The woman's accent was American. She immediately switched to English. "This is Kouzuki Miyu. Who is this?"

The woman sighed in relief. _"Miyu! This is Rachel Hawthorne. I'm so glad I reached you. This long-distance call is really expensive stuff."_

Her face cleared. "Oh, hi, Ms. Hawthorne," she said, twining the cord around her finger. "Why are you calling?"

"_We need you back in America."_

Miyu nearly dropped the phone. "What?" she squeaked. "Why? I just settled here a few months ago."

"_Your paintings have been selling like hotcakes here. We need you to do some advertising, and remember the charity you were supporting? Well, the media is opting to cover you, and you could mention it to them. Also, you need to do more paintings and the works. And your agency has been hankering after you to model for them for their next cover shoot."_ Rachel Hawthorne didn't break a sweat as she dictated more. _"We really need you here, Miyu. Please come back."_

Miyu sighed. There was nothing she could do. "Okay, okay. When do you need me?"

Ms. Hawthorne yelped excitedly. _"I knew it! You're not the type to shrink your responsibilities."_ Miyu winced. _"Well, we need you outta there by tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow?!" The phone met the floor with a crash, and Miyu dived for it frantically, hoping it wasn't broken. "Hello? Hello? I am so sorry. I was just shocked. Why tomorrow."

"_Things have been held up since you left, and we need you badly. Look, I know you have responsibilities. Just leave it to your agent. And your museum there? I talked to Mr. Takamatsu, and he said everything will be fine there."_

"But…" How about her friends? Santa, Christine, Nozumo, Aya, Nanami, Seiya, Adam… how about him? Is she truly giving up? Where would she draw the strength to leave them all behind?

Then she remembered.

"I'll catch the last flight for tomorrow, okay?"

**X**

Kanata was happy. Elated. Like he won the lottery. Everything was finally clear. It took a good four hours before he finally figured out everything.

He was in love.

With Kouzuki Miyu at that.

And he planned to tell her everything, when the time comes. He was still unsure of what to do… hell, this is the first time he would ever confess to a girl, and to be frank, he didn't know what to do!

But he has all the time in the world. He would tell her when the time comes. He finally reached the front door. Sliding it open, he yelled, "Tadaima!"

No answer.

Puzzled, Kanata glanced at the clock: 8:23 PM.

Miyu wasn't home yet?

Then he noticed the light coming from her room. He knocked on it before entering the room. "Hey, Miyu, have you eaten? Want to order—"

He stopped mid-sentence. Her luggage was open, and she was in the process of emptying her closet. Where he found his voice, he didn't know. "What are you doing?" he asked, as Miyu stopped packing and sat down on her bed.

She looked so sad, her face held the expression of resignation. "Packing."

"Why?"

"My manager called me. I have to go back to America. Pronto."

**

* * *

AN:** Yes, I'm still alive. And yes, I promised I will update this fic weekly, but it wasn't my fault the computer broke down and all my files got deleted. And I am swamped with school work, so have pity on me, please. Anyway, this is the second to the last chapter. The next chapter is the last one, people. (I'm still thinking about making an epilogue) Finally, Clashing Hearts is ending. I know I said this story might have three or more chapters left, but I really want to end this fic. It's been ages since I placed this story here. I'll try to make the ending good, honestly. :) So, I hope you'll support me and the last chapter.

_**abbyciel:**_ Hey! Hope you like this one. :)

_**'-'FreedomFairy'-'**__**:**_ Haha! Me too! I wish I could have a boyfriend like that. XD

_**karupin022**__**:**_ I'm glad it didn't suck. I was afraid it did, especially the last part. Thanks for the review!

_**mikaro:**_ I'm happy you felt the romance. :) Hahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_**Sapphire Rose E.:**_ I don't mind. :) Thanks for reading!

_**ayumi:**_ Hope this one doesn't disappoint you, _**ayumi**_-chan. :)

_**Kanata Saionji:**_ Thanks so much for the praise! :) I'll update the last chapter soon.

_**SierralaineWalsh**__**: **_Yup. Took me long enough to finally get them together, huh? Haha!

_**gAkKuRi sHouJo**__**:**_ Thank you so much for reading this story and my other fics. :)

_**Froggy Coffee Bean:**_ I'm happy that I made you smile. Hope your family knows the reason why you are jumping around. :) They might think you might've lost it. Haha! Sorry if I took long in updating this fic.

_**missymace:**_ Maybe that song (was it a song?) was a sign that Miyu and Kanata were going to kiss in this chapter. :) Hahaha!

_**CrushedLove:**_ Yeah. I know this story has been around here for ages. *winces* Took me long to update. And congratulations! You graduated! :) I'm happy for you! Thank you so much for the reviews!

PS. Do you have a Yahoo! Messenger? Please add me up! Here's my email: .

_**suohtakamura0828**__**:**_ Kit! I wish this could be turned into a drama or something of the sort. :) That would be fun, right? Thanks for the review!

Please review! These are the things that inspire me to write faster. Hahaha! Seriously. Oh, and if you want, add me up at Yahoo! Messenger. Here's my email add: . I really want to interact with everyone. Just please introduce yourself and mention your pen name so I know who you are. :) Thanks, people of the world.

Oh, and last thing. I take requests now. (I still remember the sunset-scene you requested for my 30 Days fic, _**suohtakamura0828**_!) Just give me the plot and I'll do my best to do justice. But I only do one-shots when fulfilling a request. Just PM me. :) Thanks so very much!


End file.
